Harry Potter et la légende de Merlin
by antho62540
Summary: Harry entre de façon inhabituelle en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En dehors de ces enceintes les ténèbres font de nombreux ravages, nos héros vont les en empêcher du mieux qu'ils le peuvent mais comment ? Grâce à la légende de Merlin
1. Cochon, duel et professeur

Au 4 privet drive little whinging surrey, un jeune homme nommé Harry Potter était écroulé depuis maintenant trois jours à cause de la mort de son mentor Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire l'idée que cet homme est pu se faire tuer, en plus par un homme qui avait sa confiance totale.

-Séverus Rogue si je te rencontre un jour je te TUE, gronda-t-il.

De grands bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte sauvagement.

-Tu vas te taire mon garçon sinon c'est moi qui te tuerai, espèce de monstre répugnant. Que vas-tu faire ? Si j'ai bien comprit ton imbécile de directeur est mort, il n'y a donc plus de garde posté aux quatre recoins de la rue, aboya son oncle.

Harry dégaina sa baguette et l'enfonça dans le cou de son oncle.

-Oses encore dire qu' Albus Dumbledore est un imbécile et je te promets que ta femme et ton fils finiront avec un cochon comme animal de compagnie pendant toute leur misérable vie.

-Comment oses-tu me menacer mon garçon ? Moi qui t'es hébergé depuis que tes crétins de parents se sont fait tués par ce Lord machin chose.

Harry craqua et appliqua sa menace, son oncle maintenant cochon se sauva et descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

Se rendant compte de son acte interdit par la loi magique pour les sorciers de premier cycle, il prit un parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre pour le ministre.

_Monsieur le ministre,_

_Veuillez excuser mon égarement vis à vis de la loi, je reconnais avoir fait usage de magie sur mon oncle. Je ne vous expliquerai pas la raison par crainte de vous ennuyer avec de telles sottises alors que je suis persuadé que vous avez déjà tellement à faire dans la lutte contre Voldemort._

_Sachez monsieur le ministre que nous ne sommes pas ennemis mais alliés, effectivement nous combattons la même personne. Après mon procès si je m'en sors, j'aimerais vous rencontrer afin de discuter avec vous de façon à clarifier les choses et je l'espère que nous deviendrons de vrai alliés et si le temps nous le permet de devenir ami._

_J'attends non pas avec impatience la date et l'heure de mon passage devant le magenmagot._

_Veuillez recevoir monsieur le ministre mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

_Harry Potter _

Content de sa lettre il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige et lui demanda de la porter à Rufus Scimgeour, actuel ministre de la magie.

Après qu' Hedwige fut partie il s'allongea sur son lit et décida de penser à autre chose que de son regretté directeur, la personne suivante fut Ginny qu'il aimait toujours mais avec qui il a rompu pour la protéger.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce changement car Voldemort était déjà au courant de leur relation et que même n'étant la petite amie d'Harry elle était constamment en danger en raison de son « titre » de traitre à leur sang.

Deux heure plus tard il voulut descendre pour aller se préparer quelque chose à manger mais le professeur Mcgonagall arriva par transplanage dans sa chambre.

-Bonjour Mr Potter je suis navrée de vous rendre visite à l'improviste mais j'ai eu peur que vous le transmettre par une lettre soit un danger au cas où elle serait interceptée.

-Bonjour professeur ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je suis toujours seul dans cette maison.

-Bien je vous demanderais pas si vous allez bien car je pense que pour la même raison que nous les professeurs vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme.

-Effectivement, puis-je savoir le but de votre visite ?

-Voilà un des buts de ma visite, je dois vous annoncer que vous ne resterez pas ici pour ces vacances.

-C'est vrai ? Où vais-je aller? Au Terrier ?

-Non Harry vous n'irez pas au Terrier mais je ne peux pas vous en parler ici. Pouvez-vous appeler votre oncle et tante ? Il faut que je leur parle.

-C'est à dire qu'il y a un petit soucis.

-Ah bon lequel ?

-Mon oncle est monté parce que j'ai comment dire ... crié et il a insulté mes parents ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, donc sur le coup de la colère je l'ai transformé en cochon.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Désolé professeur je sais bien que je n'aurai pas du le faire mais avec ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas cela Harry mais vous l'avez transformé en cochon ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Simplement parce que c'est une chose rare que l'on ne demande jamais aux ASPICS vu la complexité mais si l'élève y arrive il remporte de nombreux points bonus. Moi même j'ai eu des difficultés pour y arriver. Comment connaissez-vous ce sort ? Où avez-vous trouver cette formule ?

-Euh je ne connais pas la formule professeur.

-Pardon ? Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez transformé votre oncle en animal sans connaître la formule, monsieur Potter rendez vous compte que c'est un acte prodigieux que vous venez de réaliser ?

-Non madame.

-Bien nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, amenez moi près de votre oncle que je lui rende sa forme initiale.

Harry acquiesça et amena le professeur Mcgonagall dans la cuisine. La tante Pétunia courra vers son neveu pour passez ses nerfs dessus mais quand elle vit celle qui l'accompagnait elle se recula de suite.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Balbutia-elle.

-Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je viens chercher Harry qui ne passera pas ses vacances avec des répugnants moldus tels que vous.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose.

-Maintenant amenez votre mari que je lui rende sa forme initiale je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dit sèchement Minerva.

Pétunia montra une pièce où était enfermé son mari et Minerva s'y rendit, d'un coup de baguette l'oncle Vernon reprenait place et s'apprêta à gronder mais s'arrêta quand il vit le visage sévère de la vieille femme.

-Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de Poudlard et ancienne professeur de métamorphose. Je viens chercher Harry donc allez me préparer un papier comme quoi vous me laissez prendre Harry à charge pour le reste des vacances et pas de discussion. Si j'apprends encore une seule fois que vous insultez Albus Dumbledore ou encore James et Lily Potter je vous promets de vous rendre visite, Harry se fera un plaisir de vous redonnez cette forme qui arrange votre physique et moi je transformerais votre maison en ferme ! Coupa la directrice quand Vernon s'apprêtait à parler.

Il courra dans la salle voisine et rédigea un papier et le signa comme elle l'avait demandé.

-Bien maintenant Harry allons préparer vos affaires, fit Minerva.

Il acquiesça et ils montèrent dans sa chambre, il commença à ranger à la main mais le professeur lui dit de la laisser faire.

- « Failamalle », s'écria-t-elle et toutes ses affaires se rangèrent dans la malle sauf la cage d'Hedwige. Bien maintenant prenez mon bras nous y allons.

Mais avant qu'il touche son bras le ministre arriva lui aussi par transplanage.

-Quel plaisir de te trouver ici Minerva, bonjour Harry.

-Monsieur le ministre répondirent-ils.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Rufus ? Demanda le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Je voulais rendre visite à Harry pour m'entretenir avec lui de certains points mais puisque tu es là cela encore plus simple, pourriez-vous passer dans mon bureau avant de vous rendre où vous devez aller ?

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients et vous Harry ?

-Cela ne me dérange pas tant que je n'ai pas des journalistes aux fesses.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas je n'ai pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, s'exprima Rufus.

-Allons y alors, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, s'exclama Minerva.

Ils transplanèrent donc au ministère mais non dans le bureau du ministre car celui là était protégé.

Ils firent pour se diriger vers ce bureau mais des Hommes vêtus de noir arrivèrent par les cheminées.

-Minerva amène Harry dans mon bureau et enfermez-vous, fit le ministre.

-C'est hors de question je reste me battre, répondit Harry et il se lança sur les silhouettes sombres.

- « stupéfix », « impédimenta », « pétrificus totalus », « lévicorpus », « rictusempra », « expulso », cria Harry et déjà une dizaine des mangemorts étaient neutralisés.

De leur côté Minerva et Rufus ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'employés du ministère se battaient comme des lions.

Plus de la moitié des serviteurs de Voldemort gisaient sur le sol inconscients, mais dans le camp de la lumière quatre personnes étaient mortes dont Dawlish l'auror.

Les mangemorts commencèrent à se replier alors qu'Harry aperçut Rogue qui donnait des ordres, il décida que l'assassin de son mentor ne s'enfuirait pas et qu'il se ferait un plaisir fou à l'attraper lui même.

-Rogue ! Cria Harry.

-Potter quel plaisir de vous revoir, répliqua sèchement son ancien professeur de potions.

- « Expelliarmus », « stupéfix », cria avec colère Harry.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette Rogue les annula, et attaqua à l'aide stupéfix informulé mais Harry érigea un protégo suivi d'un lévicorpus informulé. Ce duel dura pendant cinq minutes avec des sorts de plus en plus puissants.

-Vous faites des efforts Potter, mais il reste à en faire pour me vaincre ! S'écria Rogue.

- « Sectumsempra » lança le jeune sorcier suivi de trois sorts de stupéfixion.

Rogue annula le premier d'un simple coup de baguette (facile pour lui car il est celui qui a crée ce sortilège) et évita les trois autres qui assommèrent trois des mangemorts qui prenaient le dessus sur Nymphadora Tonks.

- « Statuae animatae » incanta Harry sur les trois plus grandes statues du hall qui se dirigèrent sur Rogue qui fut encerclé et transplana hors du ministère.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le ministre et la directrice de Poudlard pour leur prêter mains fortes. Rufus était en train de se battre contre Greyback qui enchainait sortilège de mort sur sortilège de mort.

Harry ne voulant pas avoir une mort sur la conscience courut jusqu'à eux et cria « aurum speculum » ce qui fit qu'un grand miroir d'or se plaça juste devant le ministre et renvoya l'avada kedavra sur le loup garou qui n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter et mourrut.

Les autres mangemorts voyant cela se sauvèrent tous avec leurs compagnons inconscients à part Bellatrix Lestrange qui invoqua une armée de serpents géants et transplana.

-_Arrêtez-vous serpents, _dit Harry en fourchelang.

Ils s'arrêtèrent mais seulement une ou deux minutes et se relancèrent en direction des humains restants.

-Tous derrière moi s'il vous plaît, faites moi confiance, demande Harry.

-Obéissez messieurs, tous derrière lui, cria Rufus à l'aide d'un sonorus.

Après que tous étaient derrière lui il balança sa baguette au dessus de sa tête tel un lasso en criant

« Sacra ignis », un immense mur de flamme sortit de sa baguette et détruit tout les serpents présents.

Tout les sorciers présents étaient bouche bée y compris Minerva et Rufus.

Harry avança lentement vers ces deux derniers et leur demanda de se rendre au bureau comme prévu au début.

Aucun des deux adultes ne parlèrent pendant le trajet et même arrivés dans le bureau. Minerve se ressaisit et commença :

-Monsieur Potter rappelez moi de ne jamais me disputer avec vous !

-Je ne comprends pas là professeur.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous rendez vous compte qu'avec ce matin votre oncle transformé en cochon et là savoir invoqué et maîtrisé le feudeymon vous êtes bien parti pour devenir mage.

-Devenir mage ?

-Un mage est un sorcier avec une puissance immense, vous connaissez la gradation des pouvoirs puisque vous l'avez étudié l'année dernière avec le professeur Flitwick. Il faut avoir la gradation neuf pour devenir un mage comme l'était Albus.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Harry je voudrais te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que n'y étais pas obligé. Je souhaite que tu acceptes l'ordre de Merlin première classe.

-Je ne peux pas accepter monsieur, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

-Appelles moi Rufus, non c'est vrai que tu n'as rien fait. Seulement sauvé la vie du ministre de la magie et débarrasser le ministère de tout ces mangemorts et serpents.

-Harry, tout à l'heure si je suis venu chez toi c'est pour te renseigner sur certains points et te proposer quelque chose dont je suis sur à 100 % depuis tout à l'heure, dit Minerva.

-Je vous écoute professeur.

-Bien déjà en ce qui concerne l'ordre du phénix, Albus souhaitait que tu en sois le dirigeant.

-Professeur je ne peux pas diriger l'ordre, vous voyez un gamin qui va avoir 17 ans diriger des sorciers qui vont jusqu'à plus de cent ans ?

-Harry ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait d'une personne capable de faire de grandes choses, pour te dire le mur de feu que tu as produit pendant les duels de tout à l'heure je ne sais pas si tout les sorciers réunis dans le hall auraient réussis à égaler sa puissance ; de même pour dans l'ordre à part Alberforth le frère d'Albus et il serait encore plus fatigué que toi maintenant. Donc acceptes tu ?

-J'accepte mais je veux avec moi trois personnes qui me seconderont.

-Bien nous verrons pendant la prochaine réunion pour cela. Ensuite la proposition que j'ai à te faire c'est de devenir le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et nouveau directeur de la maison gryffondor.

-Dites moi que je rêve ! Professeur on ne peut pas rire avec des choses d'une telle importance.

-Mais je suis très sérieuse monsieur Potter ! Répliqua la directrice.

-Mais je n'ai même pas passé mes ASPIC.

-C'est pour cela que je devais m'entretenir avec Rufus mais je ne m'y attendais à le faire aujourd'hui. Rufus serait-il possible de faire passer les ASPIC à Harry à la fin des deux mois de vacances-ci ?

-Mais bien sur très chère, je voulais d'ailleurs le faire moi même pour lui proposer de devenir auror. C'est à Harry de décider quelle profession il choisira.

-Désolé Rufus mais dans le cas où je peux rester à Poudlard et enseigner aux élèves je le ferai, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'aiderai pas dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Après tout je suis au premier plan et j'ai un tas de personnes à venger et d'autres à sauver.

-Donc je constate que tu acceptes ma proposition, donc pendant ces deux mois je t'enseignerai la métamorphose, Filius les sortilèges, Pomona la botanique, Hagrid les soins aux créatures magiques, Horace les potions mais pour la défense je ne sais pas encore, en temps normal j'aurai proposer Alastor mais il est débordé en ce moment et il n'aura donc pas le temps.

-Dans ce cas c'est moi qui lui enseignerai, n'oubliez pas que je suis un ancien auror, fit le ministre.

-Très bien, nous avons tout nos professeurs, maintenant Harry aurais-tu des sortilèges ou autres en particularité que tu aimerais apprendre.

-Si c'est possible j'aimerais bien apprendre à devenir Animagus, la légilimencie et l'occlumencie.

-Pour animagus cela va être très long, je pourrais faire un cours pour te donner les informations et te montrer comment faire mais après il faudra que tu le fasses tout seul à moins que nous avons tout fini et qu'il nous reste du temps.

-Très bien tout ça, dans ce cas si j'ai bien compris si il rate ses ASPIC tu ne le prends pas comme professeur ? Demanda Rufus.

-Non il est déjà pris mais il faut qu'il prenne ces cours quand même, et si je propose qu'il passe ses ASPICS c'est au cas où il n'aurait plus envie d'être professeur par la suite.

-Je vous remercie professeur mais je ne peux pas avoir tout ces cours pendant que mes amis proches n'apprennent pas à se défendre, les connaissant ils me suivront partout où je vais et je ne peux pas les laisser sans qu'ils sachent se défendre.

-C'est pour cela que aussi ont des cours mais ils ne sont pas au courant de la place que tu auras et je souhaiterais qu'ils ne le sachent pas avant la reprise des cours.

-OK.

-Mais l'inconvénient c'est que vous ne pourrez plus jouer au quidditch.

-Je m'en suis douté et je l'accepte parce que je sais déjà qui va me remplacer au poste d'attrapeur.

-Donc comme étant le directeur de la maison gryffondor cela sera à vous de choisir le capitaine.

-Bien Harry je te signale qu'aux yeux de la loi tu es considéré comme majeur, de plus dès que tu le souhaites tu m'envoie un hibou pour passer ton permis de transplanage, fit le ministre.

-Rufus tu peux m'appeler dès que tu le souhaites je sais déjà transplaner.

-Comment cela se fait ?

-Le soir où notre regretté directeur est décédé c'est moi qui l'ai ramené à Poudlard par tranplanage car il n'était plus en état de le faire.

-Minerva as-tu l 15 à 20 minutes devant toi ? Comme ça Harry pourra passer son permis maintenant et il ne sera pas obligé d'arrêter les cours pour venir le passer.

-Bien mais il faut se dépêcher quand même les autres professeurs attendent à Poudlard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau pour passer les permis de transplanage où le directeur de ce département se présenta et fit passer l'examen à Harry qui le réussit avec succès.

Harry et Minerva partirent pour Poudlard où la directrice raconta la journée déroulée avec Harry qui reçut les félicitations de tous et ils mangèrent.

Après le repas Minerva expliqua que pour le directeur adjoint, il sera élu sous forme de tournoi, le vainqueur sera donc à ce poste et que ce tournoi se déroulerait après les ASPIC qu'il passerait en fin de vacances.


	2. Un anniversaire riche en émotions

Le lendemain matin quand Harry descendit dans la grande salle il fut invité à partager la place libre entre Minerva et Hagrid. Il fut décidé qu'il aurait deux heures de chaque matière par jour donc au total douze heures de cours, que ses mercredi après midi, samedi après midi et dimanche seraient libre à moins qu'il demande à un professeur pour approfondir un point ou plusieurs. Cette journée serait libre pour lui d'après la directrice mais il lui demanda si il pouvait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches, elle fut surprit par sa réponse mais lui dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans le château sauf y sortir sans accompagnateur. Il fit des recherches sur comment devenir animagus et les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque les plus faciles à apprendre comme les plus difficiles. Il s'entraîna à en pratiquer un bon nombre quand il tomba sur un chapitre sur la métamorphose en combat et il réalisa que cela lui serait utile. Il fit donc une copie du livre sur les animagus et celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Il décida également d'apprendre les différentes particularités de quelques ingrédients importants de potions vus en septième année et fit de même pour quelques plantes et apprit quelques sortilèges et espèces de créatures magiques.

Il était tellement motivé qu'en deux semaines il maitrisait déjà plus de la moitié du programme prévu en temps normal sur un an et ses professeurs ne lui faisaient que des éloges. Il correspondait avec ses amis tout les deux jours et Molly la mère de Ron lui demanda si il voulait passer son anniversaire au terrier et qu'il pouvait y inviter qui il voulait. Au repas du soir après les trois semaines et une journée de cours il demanda si c'était possible au professeur Mcgonagall qui accepta et Harry les invita tous y comprit le ministre qui acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Il adressa donc une lettre à Molly pour lui indiquer que ses six professeurs de l'été seraient présents si cela ne la dérangeait toujours pas ce qu'elle répondit par l'affirmative. Deux jours avant son anniversaire il demanda à Minerva si elle pouvait l'accompagner au chemin de traverse ce qu'elle accepta. Il se rendirent donc chez Fleury et Bott pour y acheter quelques bouquins des différentes matières et ensuite chez Mme Guipure pour des nouveaux vêtements. Pendant qu'il choisissait il lui dit de faire un tour pour regarder les vêtements, il repéra ce qu'elle essayait et pour lesquels elle sortait avec un sourire. Après avoir choisi ses robes et autres il refit les rayons seul pour reprendre tout ce qui avait plu à sa directrice, les déposa à la caisse demandant à Mme Guipure de les compter discrètement dans la note et repartit dans les rayons cette fois ci pour Hermione et Ginny avec laquelle il allait essayer d'arranger les choses. Après avoir fait ses achats chez la couturière il demanda pour passer au magasin de quidditch où il acheta deux éclairs de feu. Ensuite il fit encore plusieurs boutiques pour encore des cadeaux.

-Harry pourquoi tout ces paquets ce n'est pas noël, en tout cas je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un si grand cœur car je me doute bien que tout cela n'est pas pour toi ! Remarqua Minerva.

-Effectivement Maman tout cela n'est pas pour moi, dit Harry en pouffant.

-Maman ? Dit-elle dans une fausse colère.

-Bah c'est bien ce que font les mères en partie pour les enfants adultes, l'accompagner pour faire des achats, lui apprendre des choses, vérifier si il ne fait pas n'importe quoi avec son argent non ?

-Euh oui c'est en partie vrai mais je ne peux pas te dire Harry je n'ai pas d'enfants.

-Bon nous rentrons, j'ai fini !

-Oui allons y.

En rentrant ils allèrent manger car il était déjà l'heure et il partit se coucher car il était épuisé.

Le lendemain matin il se leva mais décida de ne pas aller manger dans la grande salle mais dans la cuisine des elfes car il voulait rendre visite à Dobby, un de ses amis elfes de maison.

Il se rendit donc d'abord dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui demander le mot de passe, il lui expliqua ses raisons et elle lui donna de suite sans poser d'autres questions.

Arrivé devant la gargouille de la cuisine il dit « Elfes malins » et put y entrer.

Il rencontra plusieurs elfes et leur demanda où était Dobby car il désirait s'entretenir avec lui, les elfes furent surpris car un humain ne demande jamais à « s'entretenir » avec un elfe de maison mais ils acceptèrent et partirent le chercher.

Harry ne dut attendre que deux minutes car Dobby arriva en courant et s'inclina devant le jeune homme.

-Monsieur Harry Potter que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour Dobby comment vas-tu ? Je me demandais si je pouvais prendre le petit déjeuner ici en ta compagnie ?

-Dobby va bien monsieur, bien sur Dobby arrive tout de suite, répondit l'elfe tout content qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec une bonne cargaison de nourriture. Ils commencèrent à manger et Harry commença :

-Comment ça se passe ton travail à Poudlard Dobby ?

-Très bien monsieur, Dobby s'est fait beaucoup d'amis parmis les elfes, et vous Harry Potter comment cela se fait que vous soyez déjà à Poudlard ?

-Dobby méchant elfe nous ne posons jamais de questions comme cela à nos maitres, s'indigna un autre elfe.

-Dobby est tout sauf un méchant elfe, il est libre et il fait parti de mes amis donc il a le droit de me poser toutes les questions qu'il veut et je répondrais si je le veux, répliqua Harry tout gentiment.

Dobby pleura de joie devant cette déclaration.

-Bien donc si je suis déjà ici c'est parce que je rentre cette année à Poudlard mais pas comme élève mais comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, directeur de la maison Gryffondor et peut-être directeur adjoint, je prends des cours et je passe mes ASPIC en fin de mois au cas où je voudrais changer de profession.

-Monsieur Harry Potter est un grand sorcier, Dobby l'a toujours su et il est très fière de Monsieur Potter, quelle joie se serait de servir le grand seigneur Potter.

-Ça te plairait Dobby ?

-Oh oui monsieur, Dobby adore Poudlard mais nous sommes trop d'elfes donc Dobby s'ennuie.

-Cela tombe bien j'allais te proposer de rentrer à mon service mais à certaines conditions.

-Lesquelles Monsieur ? Demanda le jeune elfe heureux de rentrer au service d'Harry.

-Tu seras payé 10 gallions par semaine, et cinq supplémentaire en cas de préparation de grande fête, je refuse que tu m'appelles maître ou autre titre comme cela mais seulement Harry ou si cela est trop dur pour toi Harry Potter. Tu auras ta propre chambre dans mes appartements et tu pourras venir travailler ici pour voir tes amis sauf si j'ai besoin de toi. Cela te convient ?

-Harry Potter est trop généreux, bien sur que Dobby accepte.

-Bien que faut-il faire dans ce cas je ne sais vraiment pas ?

-Harry Potter doit sortir sa baguette et Dobby fera le reste.

Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette comme demandé et Dobby envoya un éclair de couleur violet dessus et il dit que c'était bon.

-Au fait Dobby j'ai autre chose à te demander, si j'ai besoin de ton aide pendant un cours pourrais-tu m'aider ?

-Avec plaisir monsieur, mais les élèves surtout certains vont se moquer de vous et diront que vous avez besoin de l'aide d'un stupide elfe pour faire un cours, et je ne veux pas vous rabaisser par ma présence.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ami, mais par contre si un élève m'insulte ou me manque de respect ou encore refuse de m'obéir et que tu es présent, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu interviennes à part si je te le demande.

-Oui monsieur si telles sont vos ordres.

-Ce n'est pas un ordre mais une demande, je n'aime pas donner d'ordres j'ai moi même été traité comme un serviteur pendant de longues années alors j'éviterai de t'en donner même si à certains moments j'y serai obligé. Bon je te laisse faire ce que tu veux pour l'instant je vais voir les autres professeurs dans la grande salle, demain tu es invité pour mon anniversaire au terrier tu veux venir ?

-Bien sur monsieur avec plaisir.

-A tout à l'heure Dobby.

Harry rejoignit la grande salle et demanda au professeur Mcgonagall quand serait de nouveau présente Mme Pomfresh. Elle lui répondit qu'elle revenait deux jours après son anniversaire. Il lui expliqua alors que comme il avait fini la plus grande partie du programme et que d'après les professeurs il ne lui restait plus que moins d'une semaine à part en défense où il avait déjà fini, il aimerait prendre quelques cours avec l'infirmière, que cela pourrait être utile pendant ses cours ou sur le front. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le préviendrait dès qu'elle serait revenue et qu'elle était très fière de lui car c'était une bonne initiative.

Il se rendit comme tout les jours à la bibliothèque où Mme Pince était très agréable avec lui maintenant, elle préparait même ses livres à l'avance ce qu'il lui fut très reconnaissant. Il apprit encore pour ses cours et pratiqua toutes sortes de sorts et se remit à l'apprentissage de l'animagus. Il avait découvert la forme de son animal qui était un grand lion doré mais il avait du mal à comprendre car il voyait d'autres formes indistinctes. Il demanda à Mme Pince mais elle lui répondit que personne ne lui avait parler de cela donc elle lui conseilla d'aller voir directement la directrice pour plus d'informations. Il s'y rendit donc et elle lui répondit que cela n'était pas impossible mais que s'il voulait savoir les autres il fallait faire par étape, c'est à dire qu'il lui fallait se transformait en son lion pour ensuite avoir sa deuxième forme et ainsi de suite. Elle ajouta même que les deux seuls sorciers qui étaient capables de ceci étaient Merlin et le professeur Dumbledore.

Il était motivé à égaler le grand Merlin et son mentor, il partit vers une salle de classe et reprit où il s'était arrêté à la bibliothèque, au bout d'une heure il se transforma donc en un majestueux lion doré. Il appela Dobby pour lui montrer ses progrès mais il ne se rendit pas compte que sous cette forme il était peut-être magnifique mais il était tout de même impressionnant et pouvait d'ailleurs faire très peur.

-Excuse moi Dobby je n'ai pas pensé que je pouvais te faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry Potter, Dobby est très fière de vos progrès, la maîtresse fait-elle autant de progrès ?

-Je te remercie Dobby, mais pourquoi parles-tu de maîtresse ?

-Harry Potter est un grand sorcier et donc il sait de quoi Dobby parle, ou sinon il s'en rendra compte très bientôt, même plus tôt qu'il ne le pense.

Harry dit à Dobby qu'il pouvait repartir et faire ce qu'il voulait mais qu'à 18h30 il fallait qu'il soit dans la grande salle.

Harry reprit l'enseignement des animagus et après une heure trente de méditation il découvrit que sa deuxième forme était un phénix, il essaya de prendre sa deuxième forme mais après trois heures d'efforts il y renonça et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour aller se préparer, il appela donc Dobby et lui demanda de dire au professeur Mcgonagall que les professeurs pouvaient partir et qu'ils les rejoindraient avec l'aide de Dobby comme ça il ne sera pas obliger de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner. Il se dirigea donc vers ses appartements pour se doucher, Dobby arriva et lui dit que le professeur Mcgonagall et les autres l'attendaient dans la grande salle. Il demanda donc à Dobby si il pouvait préparer ses affaires et que l'elfe pouvait choisir et prendre les plus beaux. L'elfe tout content vida les armoires de son maître et sortit un ensemble magnifique aux couleurs or et argent qu'il déposa dans la salle de bain bien en évidence.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain habillé du costume que Dobby lui avait choisi et que lui même d'ailleurs trouvé comme le plus beau.

-Merci Dobby, tu as de très bons goûts vestimentaires. Peux-tu comme nous en avons parlé aller chez les Weasley et vêtir les habitants d'un des costumes que je leur ai acheté ?

-Bien sur Harry Potter à tout à l'heure, salua l'elfe.

Harry rejoignit ses collègues dans la grande salle et ils parcoururent ensemble le parc pour atteindre la zone pour transplaner.

-N'oubliez pas il ne faut pas parler du fait qu'Harry soit le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, directeur des gryffondor, et peut être directeur adjoint.

Pendant que les autres parlaient Harry avaient eu le temps de changer les robes de ses professeurs et avait ajouté un charme pour ne pas qu'ils ne le voient avant d'être arrivés au Terrier et que quelqu'un ouvre la porte pour les accueillir.

Ils transplanèrent donc au Terrier et le professeur Mcgonagall alla taper pendant que les autres l'encerclaient soit pour faire la surprise ou soit en cas de danger, il n'en était pas sur.

C'est une Molly toute excitée qui vint ouvrir la porte mais le professeur Mcgonagall n'entra tout de suite elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Mme Weasley.

-L'adresse du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que les trois dirigeants actuels ?

-Ici même, Minerva Mcgonagall, Arthur Weasley et Remus Lupin.

-Excusez moi Molly mais je préférais être sur avant de m'avancer dans le danger.

-Ce n'est pas grave Minerva, vous avez d'ailleurs raison allez y, entrez je vous en prie.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure des Weasley et furent accueillis dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand Ron devint tout rouge quand le professeur Mcgonagall lui fit la bise.

-Vous êtes très belle Mme, cette robe vous va à merveille, fit Hermione.

Minerva ne s'attendant pas à un tel compliment regarda sa robe, elle regarda les autres toute rouge et lança un regard sévère à Harry.

-Harry, tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même, comment as-tu su que j'aimais bien cette robe ?

-Minerva, je vous rappelle que vous êtes venus faire mes achats avec moi, je vous ai demandé d'aller voir pour des vêtements, et je vous ai observé et quand vous sortiez de la cabine d'essayage avec un sourire je retenais et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer c'était celle la qui vous plaisez le plus.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas que l'on observe jeune homme.

-Je sais bien mais si je vous aurez demandé laquelle vous préférez vous ne m'aurez pas répondu !

Minerva s'avoua vaincu mais le reste des personnes présentes lui tombèrent dessus soit pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé et Molly faillit l'étouffer tant elle le serra fort dans les bras et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour eux car ils n'avaient pas été en contact depuis l'année dernière.

-Dobby tu aurais pu te montrer mon ami, s'exclama-t-il.

Dobby arriva honteux et faillit se claquer la tête quand Harry l'en empêcha en donnant le premier ordre.

-Dobby n'a pas osé Harry Potter il ne savait pas comment la famille Weasley allait l'accueillir.

-Nous ne t'aurions pas rejeté Dobby ce n'est pas dans notre nature, de plus tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, expliqua Molly.

Dobby s'en alla lui faire une grosse accolade tout en pleurant.

-Bien maintenant je vais aller préparer la terrasse pour ce soir et la cuisine.

-Euh Madame, Dobby s'est déjà chargé de la terrasse et il voudrait faire la cuisine si ça ne vous dérange pas, demanda Dobby hésitant.

-Euh bien sur, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander c'est à Harry, répondit une Molly toute confuse.

-Dobby a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut tant que je n'ai pas besoin de lui Mme Weasley, donc c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez qu'il le fasse.

-Bah oui dans ce cas, tu peux y aller Dobby mais si tu as besoin d'un coup de main appelles moi.

Quand Dobby fut dans la cuisine Hermione fit pour parler mais Harry la devança.

-Hermione je peux t'assurer que Dobby est bien avec moi, il est payé 10 gallions la semaine et 5 supplémentaires en cas de fête comme ce soir, il peut me demander des jours de congés quand il le souhaite, j'ai refusé qu'il m'appelle seigneur ou monsieur ou autres et mon premier ordre lui a été donné tout à l'heure quand il a voulu se taper dans le mur. Si tu veux aller lui demander si cela est vrai je t'en prie.

Hermione devint toute rouge. Ron demanda comment se passait son début de vacances.

-Comme tu l'as vu, je suis à Poudlard et je suis des cours pour augmenter mes connaissances qui me seront utiles et je m'entraîne dur pour les duels, si je veux une chance de vaincre Voldemort et ne pas mourir en cours de route.

Il voulut continuer mais ne le put, Ginny se leva de sa chaise et lui mit une grande claque sur la figure et courut dans sa chambre en pleurant.

Il ne comprit pas mais Ron et Hermione suivirent Ginny alors que Molly et Arthur le regardèrent avec compassion.

-Euh quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer, j'ai pas tout comprit là ?

-Harry suis moi il faut que je te parle seul à seul, répondit Molly.

Harry le suivit et ils partirent dans le jardin.

-Harry mon garçon, je ne vais pas t'apprendre que Ginny a mal prit le fait que tu ne veuilles plus d'elle, même si c'est parce que tu souhaites la protéger. Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte mais là tu viens de jouer avec le fait que tu vas peut-être mourir. Ce n'est pas une leçon de moral que je te fais, mais saches qu'Arthur et moi accepterons ta décision telle qu'elle soit. Si tu veux toujours sortir avec Ginny, c'est à toi qui devrais assurer la protection de Ginny. Je sais déjà que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait que tu reprennes l'ordre du phénix et que tu as accepté, Ron veut y faire parti et nous pouvons rien dire car il est majeur. Ginny veut y participer également, je n'étais pas du tout d'accord mais Arthur m'a fait comprendre qu'elle serait plus en sécurité si elle en faisait parti et que comme elle n'était pas majeur elle ne pourrait pas participer aux missions extérieures de Poudlard. Tu es une personne digne de confiance Harry, nous savons que tu prendras les décisions les mieux adaptées en ce qui concerne votre protection. Mais saches aussi que nous ne voulons en aucun influencer ton choix, mais si tu désires en rester là avec elle, tu feras toujours parti de la famille mon chéri, expliqua Molly.

-Je vous remercie Mme Weasley mais je ne veux pas engager une relation avec Ginny de peur qu'elle soit plus visée par les mangemorts, mais aussi parce que j'ai réellement peur de mourir pendant cette bataille, elle sera encore plus malheureuse alors qu'à partir de maintenant elle pourrait trouver quelqu'un de tellement mieux qui lui saurait la protéger et elle n'aurait pas à vivre le fait de voir son compagnon mourir.

-Harry je vais te dire que c'est du grand n'importe quoi ce que tu dis là, quelqu'un qui saurait mieux la protéger, qui va être le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard ? C'est toi et donc ça veut dire que tu as de grands pouvoirs parce qu'excuses moi mais Minerva ne prendrait pas des incapables comme professeur, elle qui est très stricte dans ses critères et pour ce qui est de ta mort que tu pourrais rencontrer, il faut arrêter de penser comme cela car sinon elle va vraiment venir te chercher plus tôt que prévu, mais crois-tu que je viens te parler en ce moment même ? C'est parce que je sais que tu es celui que Ginny aime depuis qu'elle est en première année, cela veut dire donc depuis 6 ans, elle est même sortie avec plusieurs de tes amis pour te rendre jaloux, donc crois-tu qu'elle veuille un autre prince charmant ? De plus si tu viendrais à mourir ne penses tu pas que ça vaudrait mieux de l'être après avoir vécu de bons moments ? Bien sur que oui, et cela pour toi comme pour elle, parce que tu l'aimes sinon tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer, toi qui a vaincu de plus grandes menaces qu'un simple problème d'amour je ne t'avais encore jamais vu pleurer.

-Merci madame Weasley, je vous remercie vraiment. Grâce à vous j'ai pu revoir la priorité des choses et vous avez raison, j'aime profondément votre fille mais depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez. Mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer cet amour car elle était la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Mais il y a un truc qui me chipote, comment savez-vous que je suis le nouveau professeur de défense ?

-Tout simplement parce que Minerva ne voulait que tu refuses ce poste vis à vis de tes camarades, donc elle en a parlé à la personne que tu considères le plus comme faisant partie de ta partie, excuses moi qu'elle est pensée ça de moi.

-Mais Mme Weasley je vous considère comme telle depuis ma première année, vous m'avez toujours accueilli sous votre toit, vous avez toujours été bienveillante à mon égard pour la personne que je suis et non pas à cause de ma « célébrité ».

Molly le serra contre elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, elle aussi pleurait. Ils se dirigèrent dans la maison et tout le monde se tourna vers eux et se posèrent des question en observant qu'ils avaient tout les deux pleurer.

Mais avant qu'ils purent poser des questions, Harry se dirigea vers Ginny assise non loin de son père.

-Ginny je t'aime et depuis bien longtemps, si j'ai voulu que cela s'arrête c'était pour te protéger mais après la discussion que je viens d'avoir avec ta mère je me suis rendu compte que j'ai fait le parfait idiot. Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait endurer cela mais je n'étais plus sur de rien, tout mes proches se font tuer, mes parents, Sirius, le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne veux plus voir les gens que j'aime dans une tombe avant de nombreuses années, donc je te protégerais et te chérirais tant ce que cet enfoiré ne sera pas mort. Je suis le nouvel chef de l'ordre du phénix donc si tu veux intégrer l'ordre il n'y a aucun problème mais tu ne participeras pas aux missions extérieures à l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je te donnerai des cours particuliers si tu le souhaite car je pense que j'en apprend plus avec les professeurs de Poudlard qu'avec les gens de l'ordre, je ne dis pas que ce sont des incapables mais je suis entouré de professionnels plus que qualifiés pour donner des cours. Voilà en ce qui concerne ta « protection » mais je voulais te dire aussi que depuis le début des vacances je voulais venir te voir mais je n'en avais pas le courage mais maintenant je l'ai, commença Harry.

Il mit un genou à terre et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ginny après que ce calvaire sera fini accepteras-tu de devenir ma femme ? Demanda-t-il tout rougissant et brandissant une bague de fiançailles.

Pour toute réponse elle lui sauta dessus au point qu'ils tombèrent sur le sol et elle l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à temps que quelques personnes leur firent part qu'ils étaient toujours présent après qu'ils eurent fini d'applaudir. Ils se levèrent encore plus rouge qu'Harry tout à l'heure et ils purent remarquer que toutes les femmes présentes pleuraient, de même qu'Arthur, Rémus, Hagrid et Dobby depuis la cuisine.

Ils furent félicités par l'assistance et Dobby arriva avec les premières fournées, ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur et quand minuit sonna Dobby arriva avec deux gâteaux un en forme de vif d'or fait par Molly et un encore plus grand où était représenté une licorne et un lion côte à côté en train de s'embrasser. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent à la vue du gâteau et Harry remercia Molly et Dobby. Mais en même temps le ministre regarda Harry et prit un air désolé.

-Désolé Harry de gâcher ta fête avec cela mais c'est la loi, donc tu as maintenant 17 ans et ton héritage s'offre entier, tu avais déjà accès à ton coffre mais maintenant je t'annonce que tu hérites également du manoir Potter qui existe depuis maintenant 856 ans, il est aussi grand que Poudlard et a autant de protection que Poudlard et le ministère réunis.

Harry n'avait pas connaissance de ce lieu et apparemment il n'était pas le seul.

-Ensuite je voulais te demander en début des vacances mais avec les événements qui ont eu lieu le même jour j'ai oublié, serait-il possible de me compter dans l'ordre du phénix à titre personnel, bien sur je ne peux pas forcer les gens à me suivre ?

Après un regard à la table où était réuni la plupart des membres il regarda Rufus et lui dit :

-Rufus j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es le bienvenu parmis nous ! Fit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

-Merci, maintenant voici ton cadeau Harry.

Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit l'ordre de Merlin première classe ainsi que la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore et un de ses portraits.

-Dites moi que je rêve, ça ne se peut pas, oh non c'est sur je rêve.

-Non Harry tu ne rêves pas, si j'ai décidé de t'offrir ma baguette car comme tu le sais ta baguette est jumelle avec celle de Voldemort et il fallait remédier à cela, je suis fière de savoir que c'est toi qui la portera, tu pourras la manier comme tu le veux car le noyau est une plume de la mère de fumseck. Je suis très fière de toi mon garçon continues comme cela et félicitations pour ta demande en mariage en avance, miss Weasley est digne de ton amour comme elle est digne du tien. J'avais d'ailleurs parier avec mon frère que se serait elle ta bien aimée, tu pourras lui rappeler qu'il doit donc se rendre au ministère de la magie habillé en femme moldue s'il te plait mon garçon.

Toute la compagnie éclata de rire mais Harry était encore en train de contempler la baguette de son mentor. Pour couronner le tout Fumseck arriva dans un éclair de flamme, se posa sur la tête d'Harry et s'enflamma. Harry brilla comme la lumière de soleil et sachant à quoi cela correspondait il tomba dans les pommes.

Tout le monde s'inquiéta mais le professeur Dumbledore intervint :

-Restez calme et écartez-vous il va très bien, il est juste tombé évanouit car Fumseck vient de le considérer comme son nouveau maître et je crois qu'avec ces derniers événements même moi à sa place je me serais évanouis. Tout ceci est la preuve qu'il est devenu un grand sorcier, et même élémentaire non ?

-Vous avez raison Albus, le ministère s'est fait attaqué quand Rufus, Harry et moi sommes arrivés, à la fin de la bataille seule Bellatrix Lestrange est restée elle a conjuré une armée de serpents et Harry l'a détruit avec le feudeymon contrôlé d'une façon majestueuse, donc pour moi il est élémentaire feu.

-Très bien, s'il contrôle les quatre éléments comme Merlin ou moi l'avons fait, ça l'aidera mais il faut qu'Harry ait le soutien de tous. Minerva pourriez-vous me raccompagner à Poudlard là ou vous savez vu celui qui hérite de ce portrait. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée à tous et à très bientôt.

Minerva prit le portrait et partit en compagnie du professeur Flitwick pendant que les autres attendaient le réveil du jeune professeur ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Sa première réaction fut de regarder sur la table et vit que la baguette y était posée, il regarda à sa gauche et vit le bébé phénix.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve mon chéri, mais nous montons tu as besoin de dormir.

Harry acquiesça et salua tout le monde et suivit sa dulcinée.

Arrivés dans la chambre ils parlèrent que très peu puisque Harry s'endormit de suite.


	3. Rat, Réunion et Voyage

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla et c'est avec surprise qu'il remarqua qu'il était dans le même lit que Ginny.

« Comment je suis arrivé ici ? » Pensa-t-il. « Ah oui c'est vrai, quelle journée ! »

-Dobby ! Appela-t-il.

L'elfe arriva dans un claquement de doigt.

-Bonjour Harry Potter, le petit déjeuner est prêt, nous vous attendons.

-Tout le monde est déjà en bas ?

-Oui Harry Potter, les professeurs viennent vous chercher dans deux heures, Mme Pomfresh arrive plus tôt que prévu, ils vous expliqueront pourquoi.

Il remercia l'elfe et réveilla sa dulcinée par quelques baisers. Elle refusa au début de se lever mais en voyant que c'était lui, elle lui sauta au cou.

-Bonjour ma chérie bien dormit ? Questionna-t-il.

-Très bien, une nuit comme celle la je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà eu. Et toi ?

-Oui, nous allons descendre, tout les autres nous attendent pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils descendirent et s'installèrent pendant que Dobby assurer le service.

-Bonjour les enfants, Harry, Minerva vient te chercher plus tôt que prévu, elle m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Il prit le parchemin et le lut.

_Harry,_

_Nous venons te chercher plus tôt que prévu. Pendant que Pompom faisait des achats sur le chemin de traverse elle se sentait suivie, comme tout les professeurs quand nous sommes en dehors de Poudlard, il serait bien que tu réunis l'ordre dès que tu le peux. J'ai bien peur que Voldemort prépare un grand coup. Tes examens sont avancés, tu les passes non cette semaine mais la prochaine, nous enchainerons le lendemain avec le tournoi de professeurs. _

_Nous en reparlerons à Poudlard, sois prêt pour 11h30._

_PS : Toi seul peut lire ce parchemin mais je te conseille de le brûler dès que tu as fini de le lire._

_Minerva Mcgonagall._

Harry brûla le parchemin et commença.

-Mme Weasley pourriez-vous prévenir tout les autres que l'ordre se réunit ce soir à l'heure habituelle, je repars à 11h30, désolé mais je ne peux pas rester les professeurs ont un tas de choses à régler et ils préfèrent que je rentre à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

Molly acquiesça et partit vers la cheminée.

-Harry que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer maintenant, vous verrez pendant la réunion. Dobby peux-tu venir m'aider à préparer mes affaires, je vous rejoins dans dix minutes il faut que je parle à Dobby seul à seul un instant.

Il partit dans la chambre de Ginny suivi de Dobby, ses trois compagnons ne comprenaient pas et se levèrent pour le rejoindre.

-Ron, Ginny, Hermione, écoutez le s'il vous plait il a beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, attendez dix minutes, supplia Molly.

Harry et Dobby arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Dobby pourrais-tu aller vérifier si le manoir Potter est bien protégé comme le dit le ministre ? Dans un livre que j'ai lu, il était marqué que les elfes de maison pouvaient ajouter leurs propres protections sur des lieux en rapport avec leur sorcier conjugué est-ce vrai ?

-Oui Harry Potter c'est vrai, Dobby ajoutera toutes les protections qu'il connait, Harry Potter a encore besoin de quelque chose ?

-En effet je voudrais que pendant le reste de ces vacances tu restes ici au terrier mais en mode camouflage si tu vois ce que je veux dire, afin de surveiller si les alentours du terrier ne reçoivent pas la visite d'indésirables. Et que tu viennes me faire des rapports tout les deux jours sauf si bien sur ils sont en danger.

-Dobby le fera avec plaisir Harry Potter, Dobby va voir le manoir Potter tout de suite et il revient vous faire son rapport après avoir ajouter les protections.

-Merci mon ami.

Harry descendit et expliqua ce qu'il avait demandé à Dobby, sauf pour la protection des Weasley.

-Dans ce cas tu aurais pu lui dire cela devant nous, donc j'en conclus que tu lui a demandé autre chose, contesta Hermione.

-Effectivement mais je ne peux pas vous le dire, sinon sa mission tombera à l'eau puis de toute façon avec vos entraînements vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous en occupez, affirma-t-il.

-Et cela ne sert à rien d'insister mes chéris, si il ne vous le dit pas c'est qu'il y a une raison pertinente. Les professeurs seront en retard d'une demi heure mon chéri.

-Je ne vais les faire déplacer, Fumseck m'amènera, j'arriverai directement dans la grande salle.

-Au faite mon amour, comment ça se fait que je n'ai toujours pas mes résultats de buses ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils m'entraînent donc ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper de cela, d'ailleurs ni le directeur adjoint, ni le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne sont encore nominés. Minerva veut que j'y aille avec elle pour convaincre cette personne d'accepter le poste comme je l'ai fait avec Horace.

-Et pourquoi tu appelles les professeurs par leur prénom ? Tu nous caches quelque chose, reprocha Ron.

-Ron, j'ai passé un mois en leur compagnie, je mange avec eux, ils me donnent des cours. Pour te dire le professeur Mcgonagall m'accompagne pour mes achats, donc ils m'ont demandé de les appeler comme cela pendant les vacances mais à la rentrée cela changera. Maintenant je vais y aller, j'ai encore plein de révisions à faire. Merci pour la fête d'anniversaire Mme Weasley, à ce soir.

Il dit au revoir et s'approcha de Ginny la prit dans ses bras; l'embrassa. Il appela Fumseck et partit pour la grande salle.

Quand il arriva, les professeurs s'apprêtaient à partir le chercher.

-Désolé de ne pas vous avoir attendus au terrier mais je ne voulais pas vous faire déplacer, en plus mes amis me posaient des questions et j'ai eu peur de vendre la mèche. J'ai demandé à Molly de prévenir les membres de l'ordre pour la réunion ce soir, expliqua Harry.

-Très bien, donc comme je te le disais tout à l'heure nous sommes suivis quand nous sortons de Poudlard et j'ai peur qu'à l'intérieur aussi …, commença Minerva.

Elle ne put continuer car Harry se transforma en lion doré et sauta au dessus d'eux, il revint avec un rat dans la gueule. Après avoir prit sa forme normale il déclara :

-Vous avez raison, regardez qui nous rend visite ce très cher Peter, déclara-t-il sur un ton glacial.

-Harry comment as-tu su qu'il était là ? Demanda la directrice.

-Nous avons toujours su qu'il était son meilleur espion, en décomptant ce crétin de Rogue, et si nous réfléchissons bien quel moyen ont-ils pour entrer dans Poudlard sans se faire voir ? Un seul les animagus ! De plus il ne s'est pas mis dans un coin de la pièce où il serait cacher, il était juste au pied gauche de la grande table. C'est pour cela qu'il faut ajouter une protection contre les animagus, aucun ne pourra ni entrer, ni sortir. C'est à vous de décider.

-Oui ça serait bien, mais l'inconvénient c'est pour nous professeur, quand nous voulons sortir du château, nous sortons sous notre forme animagus.

-C'est pour cela qu'avec l'aide des elfes, nous pouvons choisir une certaine partie du château où nous pourrions sortir sous ces formes, mais il faudra la changer toutes les semaines maximum.

-Tu es un génie Harry, même moi qui est un as des protections, je n'y aurais jamais pensé et j'avoue ne pas connaître cette protection, fit remarquer Filius.

-Je vous la montrerais alors, elle est oubliée depuis plus de 500 ans maintenant.

-Comment as-tu fais pour la connaître alors ? Demanda Pomona.

-J'ai demandé à Dobby quelles protections il connaissait et il m'en a cité plusieurs dont celles de Poudlard et celle là. Comme la plupart des sorciers ne considèrent pas les elfes comme leurs égaux et du coup ne leur demanderont pas quelle sorte de magie ils utilisent, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Que faisons-nous du rat ?

-Horace va aller chercher du véritasérum, nous l'interrogeons, nous l'enfermons dans un bocal sous sa forme de rat, nous équipons le bocal d'un sortilège antimagie, un pour pas qu'il prenne sa forme initial et nous rendons le pot incassable, expliqua Minerva.

-Minerva je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis mais après l'interrogatoire il faudra lui effacer la mémoire, imagines qu'il arrive à s'échapper et qu'il va porter plainte, nous serons tous coupables car même avec le ministre de notre côté il ne pourra pas changer les lois pour nous, et Poudlard sera sans défense et l'ennemi pourra en prendre possession, intervint Filius.

-Oui c'est vrai je n'y ai pas pensé, Horace vas chercher la fiole s'il te plait.

Après qu'Horace fut arrivé ils interrogèrent Peter mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur Voldemort comme il y avait un risque qu'il se fasse attraper.

Voldemort voulait grâce au rat savoir s'il y avait des nouveaux professeurs, si oui lesquels et l'adresse de ces gens afin de les convaincre de le rejoindre ou leur lancer l'impérium pour prendre possession de Poudlard plus facilement, ils apprirent également qu'il voulait des élèves comme espion et qu'il ferait tout pour en avoir. Il ne préparait pas d'attaque contre Poudlard maintenant car il n'avait pas assez de mangemorts dans ses rangs.

Minerva se chargea de la prison de Queudver et revint dans la grande salle.

-Il habite déjà son bocal, cinq elfes de maison gardent mon bureau où il est, la gargouille n'ouvre à personne à part moi ce soir, et j'ai installé une alarme. Nous allons manger et nous partons pour la réunion.

Ils allèrent s'installer et Harry engagea la conversation :

-Minerva, la dernière fois j'ai réussi à me transformer en ma première forme d'animagus comme vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure, et j'ai pu également voir quelle était ma deuxième : un phénix. Mais je n'arrive pas à me transformer en cette forme est-ce normal ?

-Je te conseille d'essayer de nouveau, pour se transformer en cette forme il faut être conjugué avec phénix, maintenant que tu as Fumseck ça devrait marcher. Essayes.

Il essaya et effectivement au bout de dix minutes un magnifique phénix de glace se tenait devant eux. Il reprit sa forme normale et les professeurs applaudirent. Minerva lui demanda de reprendre cette forme et d'essayer de transplaner. Ce qu'il réussit au bout de quinze minutes.

Le reste de l'équipe professorale de l'été était abasourdie par ce progrès, ils se remirent à manger.

Après le diner Dobby arriva et fit son rapport à Harry qui demanda à partir de suite au terrier pour la réunion de l'ordre du phénix

Seulement une bonne vingtaine de personnes était présente.

-Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez je dirigerais l'ordre du phénix mais pas seul, mais avant de commencer la réunion j'ai décidé de changer de lieu. Effectivement Square grimmaurd n'est plus sur depuis que Severus Rogue nous a trahi en assassinant notre ancien chef, et c'est au terrier qu'ils penseront ensuite. C'est pour cela qu'un bout de papier va passer dans les rangs, vous le lirez et vous attendrez que tout les autres l'ont lut à leur tour.

Il écrivit sur un morceau de parchemin _: Le nouvel emplacement du QG de l'ordre du phénix est au manoir Potter._

-Dobby, Fumseck veuillez amenez nos hôtes par groupe de 5 au manoir s'il vous plait. Remus, Minerva, Mr Weasley vous partirez avec moi en dernier s'il vous plait. Ron, Hermione et Ginny vous partez en premier.

Dobby et Fumseck partirent donc avec les premiers groupes et quand ce fut au tour d'Harry et ses compagnons il dit :

-Durant le mois dernier c'était vous qui vous chargiez de l'ordre, donc j'ai décidé que ça sera toujours le cas sauf que nous serons quatre, au moins le temps que je m'y habitue car je ne sais pas comment ça se passait avant, expliqua Harry.

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais après que tu seras habitué je te laisse la place, tu feras un meilleur chef que moi, contesta Remus.

-C'est pareil pour moi, dirent Minerva et Mr Weasley.

-Bien Mr Weasley vous ne reviendrez pas au Terrier avant un bon moment j'en suis désolé, j'ai demandé à Dobby qu'il surveille les alentours de votre maison. Et malheureusement ce que je craignais est arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu, il m'a affirmé qu'il a aperçut un groupe de cinq mangemort mais qu'ils n'ont pas réussit à passer les protections. Or vous savez comme moi qu'ils y arriveront un jour et je n'ai pas envie de voir quand donc si vous le voulez bien vous habiterez au manoir Potter jusqu'à nécessaire, fit Harry.

-Je te remercie Harry pour ton hospitalité, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer.

-Mr Weasley vous ne m'ennuyer point, pendant six ans vous m'avez accueilli chez vous pendant les vacances et vous l'aurez fait cette année si je ne suivais pas l'entrainement avec les professeurs puis au moins je serai tranquille de vous savoir en sécurité au manoir, allez préparez vos affaires et celles de Molly, Remus peux-tu préparer celles de Ron ? Minerva celles d'Hermione ? Moi je m'occupe de celles de Ginny.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans la cuisine prêt à partir mais la porte fut défoncée et trois silhouettes noires s'avancèrent.

- « Igne Draco » lança Harry et un gigantesque dragon de feu fonça dans le groupe des trois mangemorts qui furent expulsés sur un mur et tombèrent inconscients. Il les ligota et les envoya dans le hall du ministère de la magie avec un petit mot expliquant l'attaque et signé défenseur de la lumière. Il prit alors sa forme de phénix, étendit les ailes pour toucher les trois autres présents et transplana au manoir Potter dans la salle de réunion.

C'est un boucan assourdissant qui résonnait dans la salle, ce qui fit que seuls Hermione, Ginny, Alastor et Alberforth se sont rendus compte du retour des quatre personnes. Harry se transforma en lion doré et rugit d'une telle puissance que les membres de l'ordre furent obligés de se boucher les oreilles.

-Bien nous pouvons commencer la réunion, asseyez-vous je vous en prie, commença Harry en faisant apparaître trois fauteuils en or de la même hauteur à côté de lui. Comme vous pouvez le voir pour l'instant je ne dirigerais pas l'ordre seul, je ne sais ni quelles missions vous exercez ni comment elles étaient attribuées. Il faut recruter des gens, ce n'est pas avec 30 personnes comme en ce moment que nous arriverons à avancer. Avant de donner les missions à chacun d'entre vous, j'ai le malheur d'annoncer que le terrier s'est fait attaquer avant que l'on vienne ici, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mangemorts, surement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas que c'était le QG de l'ordre. Par conséquent je vous conseille de jeter toutes les protections que vous connaissez sur vos habitats, si l'un d'entre vous se fait attaqué à son domicile vous pouvez venir ici de suite, il y a assez de place pour chacun d'entre vous.

-C'est pour ça que tu as changé le lieu du QG ? Où allons nous vivre si ils ont réussi à passer les protections du terrier ? Demanda Molly inquiète.

-Effectivement, Dobby avait pour mission de surveiller les alentours de votre demeure et il m'a rapporté à mon plus grand regret que des mangemorts essayaient de passer outre les protections, par consééquent vous vivrez ici le temps que cette guerre finisse. Si vous avez des questions vous me les poserez à la fin de la réunion. A part Tonks quelqu'un est-il ou elle métamorphomage ? Demanda-t-il.

Alberforth déclara qu'il était bel et bien métamorphomage.

-Monsieur Dumbledore vous pouvez faire très attention à ce qui se passe à la tête du sanglier et si vous avez du temps, vous renseigner chez vos amis de Pré au lard pour savoir si des mangemorts viennent, tandis que toi Tonks j'aimerais que tu partes en mission d'espionnage ainsi que deux autres. Fred et Georges j'aimerais que vous essayez de fabriquer des produits qui pourraient nous servir, des pièges ou autres. Remus gardes ta place chez les loups garous et essayes d'en convaincre de se joindre à nous. Fleur si tu pouvais m'avoir un rendez-vous avec Mme Maxime. Bill il serait bien si tu arrivais à convaincre les gobelins de se joindre à nous, je sais que ça va être très dur mais les avoir à nos côtés nous ferait le plus grand bien. Mondingus tu essayes d'avoir des informations avec tout les truands de ton espèce, continua Harry.

Et il laissa la place à Minerva :

-Hagrid repart à partir de lundi voir les géants pour essayer de les convaincre de nous rejoindre, en ce qui nous concerne nous les professeurs nous allons quand même nous occuper de la rentrée si nous voulons qu'elle se passe dans de bonnes conditions, mais si on a besoin de nous, nous serons là, déclara Minerva.

-Pour les gens qui travaillent au ministère, missions habituelles, c'est à dire faire attention aux mangemorts qui réussissent à y travailler ou encore y pénétrer pour autre raison, essayer de recruter des personnes dont nous sommes surs d'être dans le camp de la lumière. Monsieur le ministre ce que vous pourriez faire de plus c'est montrer aux citoyens que nous sommes ici pour les aider et non pour prendre le pouvoir, fit Arthur.

-Angelina tu aideras les jumeaux pour les inventions, Charlie essaye de convaincre les roumains que nous aurions vraiment besoin des dragons pour la bataille finale et pourquoi qu'eux même se joignent à nous. Alastor, Hestia, Elphias, Dedalus vous protégez le chemin de traverse et à partir de la rentrée ça sera Pré au Lard, dit Remus.

-Et pour finir toute la semaine prochaine je serai absent ainsi que Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny si ses parents sont d'accord. Minerva en cas de problème grave vous m'enverrez quelqu'un car seul vous serez au courante de notre destination. Je vous remercie de votre attention, la réunion est terminée, conclut Harry.

Les membres de l'ordre repartirent sauf les Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Hermione et les professeurs.

Minerva demanda à parler seul à seul avec le jeune sorcier.

-Harry, j'ai raté un épisode je crois, tu sais très bien qu'il reste seulement deux semaines.

-Oui, il me reste **encore** deux semaines, et pendant cette semaine la métamorphose, les sortilèges seront terminés, pour les soins aux créatures magiques il me reste qu'une créature à étudier et Hagrid m'en a donné le nom, je ferai des recherches dessus à mon retour. Donc il me restera que les potions et la botanique et en une semaine c'est faisable.

-Où pars-tu ?

-En Argentine, voir une vieille amie du professeur Dumbledore, une experte en métamorphose de combat, en camouflage et protection.

-Si c'est une amie du professeur Dumbledore il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mais pourquoi emmènes-tu tes trois amis et Molly ?

-J'emmène les trois pour qu'ils apprennent à devenir animagus avec une autre spécialiste et si ils ont le temps ils verront la métamorphose humaine et comment se défendre toujours avec elle. Rares sont les sorciers qui utilisent cette matière en duel, et c'est bien dommage car elle est très utile. Je souhaite que Molly vienne car elle n'a jamais de mission au sein de l'ordre, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente faible, donc elle apprendra avec nous puis comme cela Ginny pourra venir.

-Bien, mais n'oublies pas de rentrer lundi parce que si ils ont réussi à avancer les épreuves, ils le feront peut-être encore, mais je veux que tu rentres ce soir à Poudlard pour écrire les lettres à ton capitaine, à Hermione pour son rôle de préfète en chef car nous avons déjà décidé que se serait elle et à tout les gryffondor pour leurs résultats de buses ainsi que la liste de fourniture par année.

-Bien, heureusement que je suis sorcier parce que devant autant de lettre à rédiger je mourrais, pouffa Harry.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion où Harry dut expliquer les raisons de ce voyage pour que Molly accepte de s'y rendre avec sa fille.

En rentrant à Poudlard il écrivit les lettres aux nouveaux préfets, dont Ginny. La lettre signalant à Ron qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe et Ginny capitaine adjoint, celle pour dire à Hermione qu'elle était préfète en chef et les autres pour les résultats des buses ainsi que la liste de fourniture pour chaque année.

J'espère que pour les trois premiers chapitres je n'ai pas déçu un grand nombre de personne, si quelque chose cloche ou si vous avez des critiques (bonnes comme mauvaises) vous pouvez les envoyer. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrêterais d'écrire cette fic ( à moins que personne n'aime ^^) mais ça me motivera et je serais si je dois améliorer certains points.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le week-end prochain où je serais libéré de tout travail scolaire, bonne semaine et à bientôt je l'espère.


	4. Séjour dans une Académie métamorphosée

C'est avant la réunion entre professeurs qui eut lieu du petit déjeuner au déjeuner qu'Harry alla poster ses lettres écrites la veille au soir.

-Bonjour, nous nous réunissons donc pour vérifier les programmes et pour toi Harry nous allons t'aider à l'effectuer comme ça sera ta première année comme enseignant, commença Minerva.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, j'y ai déjà réfléchi mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis ainsi que mettre plusieurs choses en place, répondit Harry.

-Bon en ce qui me concerne tu pourras me tutoyer, donc vas-y nous t'écoutons.

Les autres professeurs lui dire aussi qu'il pouvait également tutoyer et il se lança.

-Tout d'abord je commencerais avec des révisions de tout les sorts d'attaques et de défense déjà vus, ensuite j'en rajouterais un bon nombre, le patronus particulièrement, je leur ferai faire de nombreux duels. J'aimerais que vous me permettiez de prendre un assistant quand certains élèves seront en avance pour ne pas qu'ils soit retardés par les autres.

-Tu peux, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de t'en trouver un.

-J'ai déjà mon idée et il est d'accord mais pour cela j'ai besoin de savoir le règlement de l'école et savoir les restrictions en question d'assistant. Par exemple Hagrid a-t-il le droit de demander l'aide d'une créature magique assez intelligente pour parler et se gérer toute seule ?

- Bien sur, je me suis renseigner Harry et cela vaut pour n'importe quel cours, d'après le décret d'éducation numéro 7 les professeurs ont le droit de demander de l'aide pour ses cours tant que la créature est comme tu l'as décrit et que la directrice donne son accord, expliqua fièrement Hagrid.

-De quelle créature parles-tu Harry ? Demanda Minerva.

-Je pensais à Dobby mais bien sur ils seront dans la même salle que moi mais il pourrait leur apprendre quelques sorts que je lui aurai décrit comme le font les professeurs.

-Tu peux, Dobby a toute ma confiance et avait celle du professeur Dumbledore mais les élèves et surtout certains vont faire des remarques, je compte sur toi pour garder l'autorité dans ta propre classe ! Avertit Minerva.

-Ne vous, euh ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y avais déjà pensé et Dobby lui même m'en a déjà parlé mais je sais déjà comment régler cela. Je voulais également te demander, les emplois du temps sont-ils déjà fait ?

-Non nous attendons toujours cette réunion pour les préparer pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais voir si c'est possible de mettre deux heures de métamorphose à la suite de défense contre les forces du mal ou l'inverse, les élèves auront bons être bien entraînés il reste toujours le problème de l'avada kedavra et dans un duel seule la métamorphose peut le bloquer ! Donc ça serait pour qu'on se réunisse de temps à autre pour les entraîner également au combat par cette matière.

-Mais pourtant tu as fais apparaître un bouclier qui l'a renvoyé comme Minerva nous l'a expliqué, pourquoi dis-tu que seule la métamorphose peut le contrer alors ? Questionna Pomona.

-Comme Harry l'a dit seulement la métamorphose peut la contrer, le bouclier d'or qu'Harry a lancé au ministère comme nombreux d'autres font partie de ma matière, ces boucliers sont en fait dus à la transformation de l'air en une matière comme l'or, l'argent, le bronze ou encore le plomb, expliqua Minerva.

Elle leur laissa un léger temps pour digérer cette information et reprit.

-Pour ton idée elle me paraît très bien mais il y a un problème, je connais pas mal de sortilèges là dessus mais je ne suis pas compétente pour un programme entier.

-A nous deux nous y arriverons Minerva, je ne veux pas me faire passer pour supérieur mais je vais suivre une semaine de formation avec une grande sorcière qui a elle même apprit cela au professeur Dumbledore.

Les professeurs parurent choqués qu'une personne qui aurait elle même apprit au professeur Dumbledore soit encore vivante.

-Ce qui serait bien aussi serait de remettre en route le club de duel, proposa-t-il.

-Tu t'en chargerais ? Demanda Minerva.

-Si vous n'y voyez inconvénient, et si Filius veut le diriger avec moi j'en serais honoré d'après les dires c'est un as des duels. Puis on pourrait même organiser un concours d'élèves et un autre pour les professeurs et les 10 meilleurs élèves pourront concourir avec nous, ceux qui participent pourront recevoir des points ou autre : ça les encouragerait et nous serons donc ce qu'il faut approfondir pour les cours.

-Tu me flattes Harry, je n'y vois pas de problèmes au contraire j'adorerais, couina le petit professeur.

-Donc le club de duels ouvrera de nouveau ses portes sous la direction des professeurs Potter et Flitwick, déclara Minerva. Mais pour les concours il faut que j'y réfléchisse, vous seriez d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres professeurs.

Ils acquiescèrent et dirent que c'était une très bonne idée.

Ils continuèrent de parler des différents programmes et à la fin Harry les salua et leur dit à la semaine prochaine. Il prit ses affaires et partit pour le manoir Potter.

C'est quand il vit que Mme Weasley était en train de mettre la table qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas manger.

-Harry, mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle après son étreinte habituelle.

-Très bien et vous Mme Weasley ?

-Bien, Ron, Hermione et Ginny préparent leurs affaires. Je te laisse aller les chercher pour qu'on passe à table.

-Quelles chambres occupent-ils ?

-Ils sont au deuxième étage mon chéri, Ron et Hermione sont dans la première chambre et Ginny est dans la deuxième.

Il la remercia et partit donc pour le deuxième étage. Il décida d'aller en premier voir sa Ginny et qu'il irait ensuite prévenir Ron et Hermione.

A peine qu'il eut ouvert la porte, une très belle rousse lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Ça va mon amour ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu m'as manqué, donc pas vraiment. Enfin je vais pouvoir profiter de ta présence pendant une semaine.

-Oui cette semaine va être fabuleuse mais nous y allons pas pour prendre des vacances, nous allons travailler quand même. Nous nous verrons que quelques heures dans la journée.

-Je sais bien, mais te savoir près de moi m'aidera à apprendre.

-Oui tu verras tout à l'heure ce que vous apprendrez, cela va te plaire je te l'assure. Il faut aller prévenir Ron et Hermione que le déjeuner est prêt. Au faite ils se sont enfin rendus compte qu'ils s'aiment ?

-Depuis la deuxième semaine des vacances mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te le dire tu es tellement occupé en ce moment, fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Oh excuses moi si je suis obligé de prendre des cours pour participer à une bataille où je suis au premier rang alors que je ne l'ai pas demandé, excuses moi si je fais tout ça pour vivre le plus vite possible à tes côtés. Allons prévenir les deux tourtereaux qu'on passe à table rétorqua-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça et le suivit en silence trop honteuse d'avoir reprocher cela à son bien aimé alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la deuxième chambre Ron et Hermione devinrent tout rouge car ils étaient enlacés.

-Bonjour les tourtereaux, comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? Répondirent-ils.

-Je vais très bien, ta mère m'envoie vous dire que nous mangeons, j'espère que vos affaires sont prêtes nous ne tarderons pas.

Ils descendirent et se mirent à table.

-Comment ça se passe alors vos cours ? Demanda-t-il.

-Essentiellement de la défense mais ils nous apprennent aussi à reconnaître des poisons, des plantes dangereuses, des sortilèges de protection. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi et de mon côté j'ai appris à devenir animagus, je maîtrise la légilimencie et l'occlumencie. Je m'entraîne à la métamorphose de duel et j'effectue des recherches.

-Des recherches, de vraies comme à la bibliothèque ? Questionna Ron choqué.

-Oui de vraies, répondit Harry en riant. D'ailleurs je vais à la bibliothèque Irma m'a déjà préparé mes bouquins, quand tu la connais bien c'est une femme charmante.

Ginny devint tout rouge et s'acharna sur son assiette.

-Ne sois pas jalouse ma puce, tu restes la meilleure, s'empressa-t-il de dire en l'embrassant.

C'est un fou rire qu'attrapa Ron, Hermione et même Mme Weasley.

-Qu'allons nous faire exactement pendant ce séjour ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

-Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'entraîneront à devenir animagus, ils apprendront ensuite le minimum pour se défendre et s'ils en ont le temps ils en feront plus. Vous aurez le choix de suivre la même formation qu'eux mais vous aurez un professeur particulier tout comme moi qui approfondirais les duels et mes autres formes animagus quand j'aurais du temps de libre.

-Mais comment tu veux que l'on arrive à faire tout ça en une semaine ? Déjà pour être animagus il faut des années ! Fit remarquer Ron.

-J'ai mis une semaine en suivant un livre et en étudiant à côté. Puis elle m'a assuré qu'en maximum 2 à 3 jours vous y arriverez. C'est votre volonté qui fera la différence. Prenez vos affaires nous y allons. Fumseck ! Dobby !

Ils prirent leurs affaires et s'accrochèrent au phénix qui partit dans un éclair de feu pendant qu'Harry et Ginny partirent avec Dobby.

C'est dans une magnifique prairie avec des bâtiments de couleur or qu'ils arrivèrent. Trois femmes vinrent à leur rencontre dont une âgée.

-Mme Alvarez quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, je vous présente Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Molly Weasley.

-Bonjour mes enfants, Adriana Alvarez doyenne de la plus grande académie Argentine, à ma droite ma fille Veronica et à ma gauche le professeur Amelia Rodriguez. Je suppose que Mr Potter vous a expliqué le programme ?

-Effectivement et d'ailleurs je tiens encore à vous remercier de nous recevoir dans votre communauté.

-Ne me remerciez point, c'est le moindre que je puisse faire dans votre lourde tâche, Albus était un ami de longue date, je n'arrive pas croire qu'il a pu se faire assassiner par un de ses collègues.

-C'est pourtant la vérité madame, j'étais moi même présent.

-Malheureusement mon garçon malheureusement. Donc si je me souviens bien Molly pouvez-vous suivre le professeur Rodriguez, Ron, Hermione et Ginny vous irez avec ma fille et Harry avec moi.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry suivit donc la doyenne.

-Bon je voudrais que tu me montres tes formes animagus auxquelles tu as déjà accès.

-D'accord madame.

Il prit alors sa forme de lion doré, reprit sa forme normale et se transforma en phénix de glace et redevint normal.

-Je vois que tu peux te transformer avec facilité mais maintenant je voudrais que tu commences par le lion, que tu deviennes phénix sans passer par ta forme normale, que tu redeviennes lion puis humain.

Il le fit mais pour la première étape avec difficulté mais il finit avec facilité.

-C'est bien mais il faudra que tu t'exerces encore pour aller beaucoup plus vite et cela à chaque fois que tu auras une forme car je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ta dernière. Tu as un aura puissant mon garçon, je pense que tu découvriras encore minimum trois autres animaux. Maintenant quel bouclier connais-tu ?

-Celui de bronze, d'argent et le miroir d'or.

-C'est déjà bien mais je vais également t'apprendre celui de plomb pour que tu l'apprennes à tes élèves c'est le plus simple mais aussi le plus faible; celui de platine qui t'entoure complètement sans faille et pour finir le plus compliqué le saphir qui résisterait à une centaine de sortilèges puissants tel l'avada kedavra et pourrait les renvoyer si ta détermination est forte. Il prend la forme que tu lui donne, par exemple si tu veux une muraille il le fera mais si tu veux un simple bouclier c'est possible également, par contre je te préviens plus la forme que lui donne est grand plus il sera difficile à réaliser et tu gaspillerais beaucoup de ton énergie magique. Donc nous allons commencer par celui de plomb la formule est « Ducere scrutum ». Vas-y essayes

- « Ducere scutum », incanta-t-il et le bouclier de plomb prit place devant lui.

-Je me doutais bien que l'aurais réussi dès la première fois mais je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas pour les deux autres. Passons au bouclier de platine, il faut que tu désires par dessus tout te protéger.

La formule est « scutum laminam ».

- « scutum laminam » récita-t-il mais une simple couche de platine se matérialisa.

-Je te félicite mon garçon c'est un acte avancé de la métamorphose que tu viens de réaliser mais tu n'as assez de volonté pour cela pour le moment donc nous y reviendrons plus tard. Nous allons rejoindre tes amis pour continuer.

Ils partirent rejoindre les Weasley et Hermione qui étaient assis en tailleur fortement concentrés. Véronica Rodriguez vient à leur rencontre.

-Il a déjà fini tes exercices maman ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui mais il n'a pas assez de volonté pour se défendre lui même donc nous reviendrons plus tard au bouclier de platine, pourrais-tu m'aider pour les exercices de transformation ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Harry as-tu déjà transformer quelqu'un en objet ou animal ?

-Oui madame, après une dispute avec mon oncle je l'ai transformé en porc mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait car je ne connais pas la formule.

-Je pensais y venir plus tard mais cela ne fera que nous donner plus de temps pour le reste, nous sorciers Argentins n'utilisons jamais de formule quand nous utilisons les transformations et d'après ce que tu me dis, ça t'es déjà arrivé de faire pareil. Tu vas essayer de transformer ma fille en cochon mais pas n'importe lequel, en porc de couleur noir. C'est le même principe que pour les animagus, tu dois vouloir lui demain la forme que tu désires.

Harry acquiesça et regarda Veronica d'un air désolé et pensa de toutes ses forces à voir qu'elle devienne un porc noir ce qui se passa au bout de dix minutes.

-Bien maintenant, je veux voir une vache, fit la doyenne.

Il y réussit près de huit minutes plus tard. Elle lui demanda ensuite de plus en plus vite toutes sortes d'animal.

-Bien tu t'améliores vite, maintenant je vais te citer une liste d'animaux et d'objets je veux que tu les transformes à la suite des autres le plus vite possible.

Il fit oui de la tête et elle enchaîna :

-Poule, cheval, table de salon, chien, chaise, fouine, lit, agneau, bureau, dragon, livre, Véronica. C'est fini.

Harry s'assit essoufflé par l'effort qu'il vient de faire.

-Tu pourras faire professeur de Métamorphose mon garçon, ce que tu viens de faire te sera aussi très utile dans un duel si tu le veux. Effectivement comme tu viens de le voir tu peux transformer beaucoup de choses et c'est pareil avec les sortilèges mais je te conseille de ne pas utiliser que cela. Tu as vu comment Albus s'est battu pendant ta cinquième année, il s'est bien servi de la métamorphose mais a aussi su varié.

-Oui c'est vrai, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Mais comment cela se fait-t-il que vous sachez comment le professeur Dumbledore s'est battu au ministère ?

-Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe dans ton pays mon garçon, et mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir écouté Albus et de ne pas être venu l'aider comme il me l'avait demandé.

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard madame, le professeur Dumbledore est parti c'est vrai et j'en suis profondément triste mais nous luttons encore. J'ai repris l'ordre du phénix car il souhaitait que cela se passe ainsi et nous acceptons toute aide. Nous sommes tous concernés par cette guerre, car si Voldemort prend possession de notre pays il ne s'arrêtera pas ici.

-Je sais très bien mon garçon mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes étudiants, si je viens en Angleterre ma fille, le professeur Rodriguez me suivront et un bon nombre d'autres, et les étudiants et toute l'Argentine sombrera car c'est cette académie le centre de notre pays.

-Je comprends madame, je ne voudrais pas que votre communauté chute.

-Bien nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui mon garçon, je te conseille de monter votre tente et d'aller te reposer jusqu'au dîner ou t'entrainer sur tes formes animagus. A tout à l'heure.

-Merci à tout à l'heure.

Il partit dans la tente et décida de changer l'aspect de sa chambre, il modifia la couleur des murs qui étaient actuellement rouge et jaune en or et argent brillant.

Il transforma ainsi toute la tente et repartit dans sa chambre et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour méditer et ainsi obtenir sa troisième forme d'animagus. Une heure plus tard Ginny entra dans la tente puisqu'elle avait trouvé sa forme d'animagus et avait même réussi à se transformer, elle fut estomaquée par la beauté de leur lieu de domicile de cette semaine. Elle entra dans la chambre pour y retrouver son âme sœur, elle le trouva dans la même position dans laquelle il était en y entrant, il ne remarqua même pas son entrée. Elle attendit qu'il réagisse ce qui ne tarda pas, elle se retrouva en face d'un griffon. Elle le regarda fièrement changer et rechanger de forme jusqu'à redevenir humain.

-Pouah tu as déjà trois animagis mon chéri, Mme Alvarez est venue me voir à la fin de mon cours avec sa fille, elle m'a expliqué ton soucis avec le bouclier de platine, et tu as toujours le même problème tu veux protéger tout le monde mais si on t'écoutes ta propre vie ne vaut rien.

-Ginny je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir protéger ses proches, et je serais prêt à tout pour le faire même quitte à ce que je meurs.

-Mais tu ne peux pas parler ainsi, Fit Ginny en pleurant. Comment voudrais-tu que je vive sans toi à mes côtés ?

-Si je fais tout ça c'est pour te protéger mon amour, répondit-il lui aussi les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Pour vous protéger Ron, Hermione, toi et tout les autres.

-Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu nous protégeras, si tu veux vraiment faire çà alors protèges toi comme tu veux le faire avec nous.

-Voilà où Mme Alvarez voulait qu'on en vienne, je te remercie Ginny sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre ça. « scutum laminam », incanta-t-il et une épaisse protection de platine l'entoura.

-Encore Ginny tu viens de me faire avancer d'un pas ou plutôt deux, tout à l'heure j'ai senti ta présence et j'ai comme l'impression que tu as accéléré le processus.

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri, tu as de grandes capacités et nous le savons mais tu dois aussi savoir que tu nous manques, depuis les vacances nous ne t'avons vu seulement trois fois.

-Je sais bébé, je n'y peux rien il faut que je m'entraîne mais à la rentrée cela se passera mieux, j'aurai plus de temps à vous accorder, allons manger chérie j'ai faim et demain je pense que l'on devra se lever de bonne heure.

Dobby était en train de mettre la table, il les invita à s'installer.

-Les autres n'ont pas encore terminé Dobby ? Demanda Harry.

-Non Harry Potter mais Dame Veronica a dit à Dobby qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour, répondit l'elfe.

Harry acquiesça et s'installa dans le canapé aux côtés de sa bien aimée. Hermione arriva, ensuite Ron puis Molly qui dirent merci à Harry pour avoir modifier l'intérieur de la tente.

Dobby les invita à passer à table, ils parlèrent de leurs avancées du jour, ce fut Harry qui commença à leur expliquer comment s'est déroulé sa journée puis les autres enchainèrent. Ginny se transformait en panthère noire, Hermione en tigresse blanche, Ron en tigre roux, Molly en chienne argentée et en brebis. Harry les félicita et surtout Mme Weasley qui en une journée avait trouvé deux animagis et d'après son professeur c'était ses deux premiers et derniers. Ils finirent de manger tout en parlant tranquillement et c'est avec l'esprit saint qu'ils se couchèrent.

Les deux jours suivants Mme Alvarez et Harry faisaient des duels où Harry devait se servir soit seulement des boucliers, soit des transformations , soit des animagis. Il rentrait le soir après tout le monde, il racontait sa journée, ils faisaient de même à table et il partait se coucher aux côtés de sa dulcinée.

Pendant la quatrième journée il s'exerça au bouclier de saphir qu'il réussit dans un temps record d'après la vieille dame, qui elle a du attendre pendant une semaine pour le réussir.

Le lendemain elle lui demanda de transformer les sortilèges qu'elle lançait en diverses objets ainsi que transformer l'air en objet ou animal ce qui était le plus difficile.

-Tu as très bien travaillé cette semaine mon garçon, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Tes amis ainsi que ta belle mère auront terminés ce soir, ils maîtrisent le bouclier de plomb et sont sur la bonne voie pour celui de bronze mais à partir de ce soir c'est à toi de jouer le professeur, nous ne connaissons ni leur histoire ni leur caractère alors que toi oui.

-Je vous remercie professeur, c'est avec plaisir que j'ai suivie vos cours et cela me sera bénéfice. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ou votre Académie cela sera avec plaisir.

-Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi donnes moi de vos nouvelles de temps à autres cela serait gentil.

Il acquiesça et retourna vers le tente.

-Dobby peux-tu faire la malle de Ron, Hermione et Mme Weasley s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur Harry Potter, Dobby y va sur le champs.

-Merci Dobby.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent devant la tente.

-Dobby a fait comme Harry Potter l'a demandé, fit l'elfe.

-Merci Dobby laisses moi démonter la tente et nous rejoignons les autres.

Harry dégaina sa baguette et en donna un léger coup sur la tente qui se replia d'elle même.

Il lévita les malles et fit signe à Dobby de le suivre et partirent rejoindre les trois adolescents et Mme Weasley. Ils étaient encore en plein entraînement sous forme de duels. Harry fut choqué de voir comment Ron se débrouillait, il dut attendre encore dix minutes avant que ses amis furent libérés.

-Nous partons déjà ? Demanda Ron déçu.

-Oui, pourquoi tu souhaites encore recevoir des cours ? Tu n'es pas pressé d'être enfin en vacances ? Demanda Harry en rigolant.

-Bah je sais pas mais j'ai bien aimé prendre ces cours, il n'y a personne pour se moquer quand tu ne réussis pas et tout.

-Oui c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai adoré suivre ces cours, en plus nous avons eu des professeurs cools, ajouta Ginny.

-Et d'une compétence grandiose, finit Hermione.

Les professeurs rougirent à une telle description mais leurs adressèrent un sourire.

-Je tiens à vous remercier pour ces cinq jours d'enseignement mesdames, si vous nous le permettez nous reviendrons après que la guerre est finie, dit Harry.

-Vous serez toujours les bienvenue jeunes gens, donnez nous de vos nouvelles, répondit Mme Alvarez.

Ils répondirent par l'affirmative et retournèrent au manoir Potter avec l'aide de Fumseck et Dobby.

-Je te remercie de nous avoir permis de t'accompagner mon chéri, nous avons pu augmenter nos connaissances et nous avons passé une semaine avec toi, remercia Molly.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Mme Weasley, comment aurais-je fait pour partir sans votre compagnie et surtout sans ma petite panthère, fit-il en regardant Ginny avec un sourire au coin du visage.

Les habitants du manoir rigolèrent et Harry eu droit à une tape sur la tête de la part de sa moitié.

-Bien, nous allons manger et nous monterons nous coucher mes enfants, en tout cas Harry tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler Molly et cela vaut pour toi aussi Hermione.

-Si vous le souhaitez Molly, mais vous m'excuserez je vais monter dormir maintenant je n'ai pas faim et demain je retourne à Poudlard.

-Tu ne peux pas rester jusqu'à lundi comme prévu mon chéri s'il te plait ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non et j'en suis navré, je veux profiter des vacances pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire comme cela à la rentrée nous pourrons redevenir comme avant, unis jusqu'aux coudes.

-Vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard mes enfants, fit Molly.

Ginny courut chercher sa lettre et se mil à la lire.

_Chère Miss Weasley, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous avez brillamment réussi vos épreuves de BUSE, je vous y joints votre relevé de notes : _

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique : O_

_Divination : P_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Histoire de la magie : P_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Potions : O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilèges : O_

_Dans le cas où pendant l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal vous avez brillamment réussi, les examinateurs ont décidé de vous accordé une BUSE supplémentaire._

_Donc au total vous rassemblez 8 BUSE, Félicitations._

_Veuillez s'il vous plaît noter que vous êtes accepté dans toutes les matières que vous avez choisies en fin d'année dernière à savoir : La Botanique, La défense contre les forces du mal, Les Potions, Les soins aux créatures magiques et Les sortilèges._

_Cette année le club de duels ouvre ses portes de nouveau, si vous voulez y faire partie faites le nous savoir en remplissant le coupon joint à cette lettre._

_PS : J'ai également l'honneur de vous informer que vous êtes promu capitaine adjoint de l'équipe de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor en partenariat avec votre frère Mr Weasley._

_Mes meilleurs sentiments, _

_Directeur de la maison Gryffondor._

Ginny fut heureuse et surprise en même temps.

-Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? Demanda Harry faisant l'innocent.

-J'ai obtenu 7 BUSE, j'en ai une supplémentaire car j'ai « brillamment » réussi à mon examen de défense contre les forces du mal et je suis nommé capitaine adjoint de l'équipe gryffondor et le capitaine c'est Ron ! Qu'est que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi as-tu rendu ta place ?

-Je refuse, espèce de parfait crétin ! Tu veux que l'équipe de Gryffondor perde la coupe alors que ça fait 6 ans maintenant qu'elle est dans le bureau de Mcgonagall ?

-Elle y est effectivement depuis 6 ans et elle y restera. Je ne peux plus affirmer mes deux fonctions au Quidditch, que ce soit capitaine ou attrapeur. C'est moi qui ai demandé au professeur Mcgonagall pour que les professeurs rouvrent le club de duel, j'ai donc proposé de tenir ce club avec le professeur Flitwick pour les élèves qui veulent. Excuses moi Ron mais je préfère faire ça que monter sur un balai et poursuivre un vif d'or et d'ailleurs les professeurs ne sont pas surs de maintenir la coupe de Quidditch ! Contesta Harry.

-Ils ne vont quand même pas nous retirer le seul loisir de l'école ? S'écria Ron indigné.

-Ronald Weasley ! Cria Hermione. Je te rappelle que les mangemorts sont entrés dans Poudlard l'année dernière, imagines-toi pendant un match de Quidditch qu'ils y parviennent de nouveau, tout le monde sera concentré et ils pourront agir à leur guise, tous nous tués, prendre possession de Poudlard, tout ce qu'ils veulent ! Donc arrêtes un peu de penser comme un gamin et redeviens le Ron de cette semaine !

Ron baissa la tête et n'osa pas répondre car sa mère était dans la même colère que sa Hermounette chérie.

-Bon moi je vais me coucher à demain, salua Harry.


	5. Un plan pour les Bulgares

Harry ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit dans les bras de Morphée, Ginny blottie contre son torse et leurs jambes enlacées. Il la réveilla tout doucement par quelques caresses et baisers.

-Il est l'heure de se lever ma belle princesse, fit-il.

-Ahhhh, on peut pas encore dormir un peu ?

-C'est juste que je souhaitais prendre un bon bain dans la grande baignoire du 1er étage et ensuite remonter déjeuner dans la chambre tout les deux mais c'est pas grave, rendors-toi chérie.

Elle sauta du lit et lui pris le bras.

-Non c'est bon je suis réveillée, on y va ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire de coin.

On ne les vit que deux heures plus tard arrivés dans le salon du manoir main dans la main.

-On ne vous a pas attendus pour le petit déjeuner mes chéris, Dobby nous a interdit de venir nous déranger, fit Molly.

-C'est pas grave maman, de tout façon nous l'avons pris dans la chambre, répondit la jeune femme.

-Bon moi c'est pas que je m'embête, mais je vais aller préparer mes affaires et je repars pour Poudlard.

-Oh non, tu vas attendre sagement ici Harry Potter, tu ne partiras pas tant que l'on ne t'auras pas parler et rien que nous trois, s'écria Hermione.

-Euh … oui, t'aurais pu simplement me le demander calmement ça aurait été aussi, venez on monte, fit-il.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il arrivé dans la chambre.

-Commencer par nous dire tout ce que tu nous caches, fit-elle.

-Tout ce que je vous cache, je comprends pas là !

-Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ce voyage en Argentine ? Pourquoi tu laisses ta place de capitaine et d'attrapeur ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard ? Pourquoi tu es distant avec nous ?

-Oh beaucoup de questions mais tu connais déjà toutes les réponses ma chère Hermione, si je passe autant de temps à Poudlard c'est parce que comme vous je suit un entraînement.

Ce voyage en Argentine était pour me perfectionner et vous faire connaître la métamorphose de combat ainsi que vos animagis. Si je laisse mes places de l'équipe c'est pour le club de duel.

Si je n'ai pas reçu mes lettres de Poudlard c'est parce que je vis là bas donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt à me les envoyer. Saches que je ne suis pas distant avec vous, du moins quand je peux l'éviter .

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne m'a pas laissé suivre cet entraînement avec vous, j'aurais voulu vous seriez rester ici et j'aurais pu prendre seulement Ginny avec moi ou personne du tout. Mais je pourrais vous en poser autant de question !

Pourquoi vous n'avez pas insister pour que je passe mes vacances au terrier ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble ?

-Nous l'avons demandé, c'est justement que tu ne le sais pas. Pour le fait que l'on sorte ensemble on voulait te le dire mais tu pars toujours tellement vite, répliqua Ron.

-Non je ne sais pas c'est vrai mais vous ne savez pas non plus ce que je demande ou ce que je fais. Je pars toujours tellement vite, je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer vingt sorciers à chaque fois que je suis ici parce que je ne suis pas à l'heure. On correspond tout les deux jours maximum donc vous auriez pu me le dire dans une de vos lettres, à ce que je sache vous sortiez déjà ensemble depuis une semaine avant la première fois que je vienne au Terrier.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je changerais d'avis, j'ai toujours l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose en rapport avec les enseignants, relança Hermione.

-Oui tu as raison je me tape le professeur Trelawney mais ne le dites pas à Ginny c'est un bon coup aussi, non mais Hermione que veux-tu que je vous cache ?

-Je te préviens que si tu parles encore une fois de ma sœur comme un jouet que utilises à ta guise ça va barder pour toi ! Hurla Ron.

-Ron réfléchis à ce que tu dis ! Reprocha Hermione.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, déjà entendre qu'il couche avec ma sœur ça me dégoute alors en plus qu'il parle d'elle comme un jouet sexuel c'est trop là !

-Et tu penses me faire quoi ? Si tu crois que je vais me rabaisser devant toi tu peux toujours te gratter, continues comme ça et je vais vraiment être distant ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'histoires de gamins. On appelle ça des amis ? Comment as-tu pu croire que je pourrais parler de ta sœur comme ça ? De la fille pour laquelle j'ai juré d'avance fidélité et amour ! Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire DEHORS ! Gronda-t-il avec un ton sans réplique.

Hermione commença à sortir de la chambre mais pas Ron qui soutenait le regard d'Harry.

-Je sortirais quand j'en aurais envie, mais par les couilles de Merlin qu'est qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Je ne te reconnais plus, je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur !

-C'est moi qui ne vous reconnais plus tout les deux, tu commences sérieusement à déteindre sur Hermione, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle veut bien de toi. Deux parfaits abrutis, qui se ressemble s'assemble ! En tout cas si tu espères que je ne revois plus Ginny parce que tu me l'interdit mets toi le doigt dans l'œil. Maintenant je dois me préparer, sors ou je te fais sortir moi même !

Ron refusa toujours de sortir malgré les menaces, il était rouge de colère mais n'osa pas s'approcher d'Harry non plus.

-Je t'avais prévu tant pis pour toi, on va voir si tu étais en avance dans le programme de cette semaine Hermione, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa nouvelle baguette pour la première fois.

Il transforma Ron en singe et se tourna pour préparer ses affaires.

-Harry s'il te plait rends lui sa forme, fit Hermione en pleurant.

-Il attendra que tu trouves la solution dans tes bouquins.

-S'il te plaît Harry, ne le fais pas pour lui mais pour moi ! Je sais très bien qu'il a été trop loin là.

-Et c'est pas pour autant que tu m'as défendu ou du moins l'a arrêté, toi qui refuse l'injustice.

-Oui mais tu l'as cherché, tu sais très bien qu'il est très protecteur envers Ginny, t'entendre parler comme ça d'elle l'a mis hors de lui.

-Arrêtes Hermione, même un véracrasse aurait su que c'était de l'humour, qui pourrait croire que je couche avec Trelawney ? C'est juste qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi et la preuve je viens de l'avoir, maintenant peux-tu emporter ton singe et sortir de ma chambre ?

-Pas avant que tu ne lui aura rendu sa forme initiale.

-Mais il est dans sa forme initiale ma chère, maintenant sors sinon ils vont trouver un couple de singe dans la chambre en train de faire des galipettes.

-C'est pas marrant s'il te plaît rends lui sa forme.

-Je t'ai déjà dis non, rappela-t-il.

Il prit sa valise et transplana dans la cuisine.

-Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

-Hermione s'occupe du singe, tu lui rendras sa forme mais seulement dans une heure Dobby. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Harry Potter, rendre la forme du singe dans une heure.

-Bien Mme Weasley à bientôt je l'espère, Ginny on se verra à l'entrée.

Ginny s'avança et le prit dans ses bras.

-Molly, Ron va vous raconter une passionnante histoire quand il redeviendra lui même, j'espère que vous comprendrez sinon se sera bien dommage mais bon tant pis. Ginny ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien mais j'ai interdiction de t'approcher à bientôt ma belle, dit-il avant de transplaner à Pré au lard.

Il alla faire un tour à la tête du sanglier, il avait envie d'un bon verre d'alcool fort.

Il y entra et alla directement vers le bar.

-Bonjour monsieur Dumbledore, comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Harry ça va et toi ?

-Mouais, pourriez-vous me mettre un whisky pur feu s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh oui, qu'est ce qui se passe mon garçon ? Demanda-t-il en versant l'alcool demandé.

-Oh non rien, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec des histoires d'ados.

-Tu sais les vieilles personnes ont tout leur temps en plus je n'ai aucun client.

-Comme vous voulez mais d'abord dîtes moi où étais l'ancien emplacement de l'ordre.

-Le terrier, j'ai cru que tu ne vérifierais jamais qui j'étais.

-Oh vous savez, je ne pense vraiment à rien depuis tout à l'heure, fit-il en buvant une gorgée de son whisky.

-Expliques moi je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Il accepta et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé au terrier avec Ron et Hermione. Il mit fin à son histoire en buvant cul sec son verre.

-Mais pourquoi pensent-ils que tu leur caches quelque chose ?

-Tout simplement parce que je leur cache vraiment quelque chose, je n'ai pas le droit de leur en parler.

-Et à moi tu peux ou pas ?

-Je sais pas mais si je vous le dis, promettez moi de n'en parler à personne.

-Je le promets, parole de sorcier, si je trahi que l'on me retire mes pouvoirs magiques.

-Je n'en ai pas demander autant, pouffa-t-il. En faites le professeur Mcgonagall m'a demandé d'être le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, directeur des gryffondor et peut-être directeur adjoint si je gagne le tournoi organisé, ce dont je sais que je n'ai aucune chance.

-Je m'en doutais bien que ce serais toi, mais sais-tu pourquoi elle ne veut pas que ça se sache ? En ce qui concerne le tournoi, tu te sous-estimes mon garçon si tu t'entraînes encore je n'oserais même pas te chercher des noises !

-Oui, elle pense que Voldemort cherchera un moyen pour avoir un professeur espion comme il le faisait avec Rogue, elle est également sur qu'il cherchera à rallier le professeur de défense ou en fournir un directement. Elle est sûre de son équipe car soit les professeurs ne sont pas assez puissants pour intéresser Voldemort soit les autres sont d'une confiance totale comme les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, Slughorn et Hagrid. Et je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Donc tant qu'il ne sera pas qui est le nouveau prof il s'acharnera à le découvrir et diminuera ses massacres. Il est bien loin de penser que ce sera moi.

-Oui c'est sur, je n'imaginais pas Minerva aussi intelligente. En tout cas tu feras un très bon professeur mon garçon.

-Merci monsieur Dumbledore, bon je vais y aller moi puis-je me transformer en phénix et transplaner d'ici ?

-Bien sur je t'en prie, à bientôt Harry.

-A bientôt, répondit-il avant de transplaner dans le hall de Poudlard.

Il entra dans la grande salle mais personne n'était là, il regarda l'heure et vit 15h30.

« Oh zut j'ai loupé le déjeuner, bon ben je vais aller voir Minerva pour lui dire que je suis entré. »

Il transplana jusque devant la porte du bureau, tapa et attendit.

-Entrez, fit Minerva.

-Bonjour Minerva je viens te dire que je suis de retour, comment ça va ?

-Je vais bien et toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà de retour, tu ne devais pas rentrer lundi ?

-Je vais bien également, si je devais bien rentré lundi mais nous avons fini avant, je suis rentré en Angleterre déjà hier soir mais j'ai dormi au manoir.

-D'accord, comment c'est passé le voyage ?

-Très bien, je connais maintenant trois boucliers en plus même si le premier je ne m'en servirai jamais, et j'ai également appris à transformer les choses en autres selon mes désirs et non avec des sorts.

-A transformer selon tes désirs dis-tu ?

-Oui, tu pointes ta baguette sur quelque chose et tu penses à ce que tu veux et l'objet, l'animal ou la personne se transformera en ce que tu as pensé. Comme pour toute transformation sur un objet c'est le plus simple, sur l'animal ça devient plus complexe et encore plus sur une personne, mais ça je ne vais pas te l'apprendre.

-Et tu peux aussi transformer un objet en personne ?

-Oui mais alors la personne sera alors fixe, à part pour te créer un bouclier humain je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert, et pour les boucliers il y en a beaucoup plus simple à réaliser et plus utiles.

-Oui c'est vrai mais de toute façon c'était juste pour savoir mais en tout cas j'essaierais de transformer les objets comme cela mais pour élèves il faut toujours les formules.

-Oui, tu me rediras quoi. Je vais te laisser bonne journée.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. En ce qui concerne tes cours tu n'as plus besoin de métamorphose alors ?

-Non effectivement avec cette méthode je peux pratiquement tout faire, je n'ai plus besoin des sortilèges, pour les soins aux créatures magiques également puisque j'ai fait la recherche hier soir au manoir.

-D'accord de tout façon tu reprends lundi.

-Madame Pomfresh est toujours là ?

-Oui, elle fait des potions curatives, avant que tu partes Harry. Est-tu sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui Minerva, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

_Minerva,_

_Harry est reparti du manoir vers 13h45, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Hermione et Ron ont demandé à lui parler avant qu'il ne reparte et il est descendu en colère en demandant à Dobby de rendre sa forme normale au singe dans une heure. Je n'ai pas tout comprit mais je crois qu'il parlait de Ron, quand il est parti il m'a dit qu'il espérait que je comprendrait l'histoire passionnante de Ron et a ajouté pour Ginny qu'il avait interdiction de l'approcher. Ginny est dans un drôle d'état et je vais devoir attendre l'heure pour enfin comprendre cette histoire car Hermione refuse d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre._

_Si tu le vois pourrais-tu me prévenir ? Je me fais un sang d'encre, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. _

_Molly Weasley._

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé s'il te plait ? Demanda la directrice.

-C'est du passé Minerva, c'est juste que Ron est un parfait crétin et que je ne veux plus m'embêter avec cette histoire.

-Expliques-moi, je suis une vieille dame j'ai tout mon temps.

-C'est marrant, Alberforth Dumbledore m'a sorti le même argument tout à l'heure.

-Tu as été voir Alberforth ?

-Oui j'avais besoin d'un petit réconfortant, fit-il.

Il expliqua donc la raison de cette lettre.

-Donc si je comprends bien ils t'ont fait passé un interrogatoire et tu en as eu marre qu'Hermione te rabâches le fait que tu leur caches quelque chose, et tu as cru qu'avec de l'humour ils abandonneraient. Seulement Ron a mal pris le fait que tu parles de sa sœur comme ça donc vous vous êtes disputés et tu l'a transformé en singe, Hermione t'a supplié de lui rendre sa forme et tu lui a dit ses quatre vérités, elle a insisté donc tu as transplané avec ta valise jusque dans la cuisine et tu as fait tes au revoir tout en blessant Ginny sans le vouloir ? Demanda Minerva.

-C'est cela, mais seul le fait qu'il ait cru que j'aurais pu faire cela m'a énervé et même écœuré alors en plus à Ginny. Mais le le fait qu'il m'interdise de m'approcher d'elle a été le gros lot. S'il savait que je n'ai jamais touché à Ginny, quel idiot !

-Désolé de mon indiscrétion mais tu n'es pas encore passé à l'acte avec Ginny ?

-Euh non, répondit-il tout gêné.

-Alors à quoi ça sert cette dispute, tu lui aurais dit ça il se serait peut-être calmé.

-Peut-être même si ça m'étonne puis même il n'a pas à savoir ma vie sentimentale, ça ne change rien il me prend pour un salaud en lequel on ne peut pas faire confiance.

-Euh oui, répondit-elle choquée par les paroles du jeune homme. Par contre tu dois te douter que tout ceci doit cesser pour la rentrée, tu auras déjà du mal à faire cours avec les Serpentard sans rajouter ta dispute avec eux.

-Je sais Minerva, maintenant je vais voir mon infirmière préférée, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas été à l'infirmerie. Tu crois qu'elle le prendra mal si je lui fais une blague ? Questionna-t-il un grand sourire au visage.

-Cela dépend la nature de la farce.

Harry accepta et transplana pour arriver devant l'infirmerie. Il métamorphosa ses vêtements pour d'autres arrachés, il ajouta des illusions un peu par ci, un peu par là pour faire croire qu'il saignait d'un peu partout. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Quand Mme Pomfresh le vit elle courra vers lui et sortit sa baguette. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'au premier lit et balança sa baguette pour faire des diagnostics.

-Bonjour Mme Pomfresh comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien monsieur Potter, je vous demande pas comment vous allez vu dans l'état où vous êtes arrivé !

-Je vais très bien au contraire, puis-je me lever ?

-Mais vous êtes fou enfin, vous ne tiendrez pas debout dix secondes.

Il sortit sa baguette et annula ses sorts d'illusions et se revêtit de ses vêtements avant de se lever.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé ? Pesta l'infirmière.

-Je suis désolé mais c'était trop tentant, fit-il en pouffant.

- « Saponem bullas » s'écria-t-elle et des bulles de savons sortirent de la bouche d'Harry. Désolé monsieur Potter c'était trop tentant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le nez de Mme Pomfresh qui devint une trompe d'éléphant.

- « Ubera » dit-elle et des seins apparurent à la place des pectoraux du jeune homme.

Il pointa les cheveux de l'infirmière qui se levèrent et devinrent pointés vers le haut comme des stalagmites.

- « Dentesaugmento » **fit-elle** et les dents d'Harry s'agrandirent jusqu'à toucher son menton.

« Furunculus » pensa-t-il et des furoncles apparurent sur le visage de madame Pomfresh.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le front et y inscrivit « j'aime Ombrage ».

Harry pointa les oreilles de Mme Pomfresh qui devinrent aussi longues et pointues que celles d'un elfe.

Tout deux se dépêchèrent de prendre une photo de l'autre. Harry se dépêcha d'attraper la photo qu'il ait prise et annula les sorts lancés sur elle.

Elle fit de même et ils partirent tout les deux dans un fou rire qu'ils eurent du mal à contrôler pour enfin s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus monsieur Potter ?

-Je voudrais savoir si vous auriez le temps de me donner quelques cours de soins, comme vous avez du le savoir je suis professeur cette année et je pourrais en avoir besoin si les élèves y vont un peu trop fort si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Accepteriez-vous de m'aider ?

-C'est bien le premier élève qui me demande de lui donner et je le ferai avec plaisir !

-Je suis peut-être le premier à vous le demander mais je ne suis pas le premier à vouloir partager vos capacités, personnellement je connais une personne qui n'a jamais osé le demander. Ainsi je voulais vous le demander à sa place accepteriez-vous également de donner des cours à Ginny Weasley ? Bien entendu je vous paierais, pour moi je propose 20 gallions par cours et pour Ginny je vous propose le double.

-Monsieur Potter je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, cela me fera très plaisir car quand il n'y a pas d'élèves je n'ai rien à faire, cela me fera passer le temps. Puis je vous aime bien tout les deux, vous avez battu le record des visites à l'infirmerie et Miss Weasley a passé beaucoup de temps de sa deuxième année ici.

-J'insiste Mme Pomfresh, c'est normal que vous soyez payer, vous allez faire le rôle de professeur et si j'ajoute des gallions c'est pour le fait que vous serez notre professeur particulier.

-Très bien j'accepte si vous me payer comme un professeur normal pour vous et que vous abaissez de 10 gallions pour Miss Weasley.

-Quand pourrez-vous me donner ces cours ?

- Nous pouvons commencer dès maintenant jusqu'au diner et nous verrons pour la suite quand vous aurez vos horaires des autres cours lundi. Ça vous va ?

-Oui, c'est très bien.

Ainsi il resta un peu plus de deux heures avec Mme Pomfresh pour son premier cours, ils s'entendaient super bien, elle lui donnait les cours tout en rigolant. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande salle pour le diner. Harry se rendit compte que l'équipe professorale était très soudée sauf à l'exception de Mme Trelawney qui soit manger dans sa salle de classe soit ne parlait presque jamais avec les autres. A la fin du repas Minerva demanda à ce qu'Harry envoie une lettre à Mme Weasley pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiétait et une lettre à Ginny qui devait toujours être malheureuse. Il accepta et monta dans ses appartements, il prit deux morceaux de parchemins et écrivit.

_Molly,_

_Je suis navré de l'ambiance que j'ai du laisser au manoir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ainsi qu'il n'y a pas de malentendus. En tout cas ne vous inquiétez surtout pas je suis bien à Poudlard en sécurité. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients j'aimerais que Ginny passe l'après midi de mercredi avec moi à Poudlard. Je joints à cette lettre un parchemin pour Ginny ainsi qu'un autre pour Hermione. _

_Je vous dis à peu être à mercredi._

_Veuillez recevoir mes sentiments les plus sincères. _

_Harry Potter._

_Mon petit ange,_

_Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au manoir, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'en veux pas mais il m'a vraiment mis à bout. Que dirais-tu de venir mercredi après midi pour que l'on reste à deux rien qu'une après midi. Si tu le souhaites je peux m'arranger pour que tu y restes dormir, Minerva n'y verra aucun soucis tant que ta mère est d'accord. Si tu veux rester et que ta mère est d'accord je m'arrange pour que je n'ai pas de cours le lendemain. _

_Saches ma chérie, que tu es la plus importante à mes yeux, je ne veux te perdre pour rien au monde. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ta présence à mes côtés, tes baisers, tes caresses, ton regard pénétrant et ton caractère de tigresse._

_PS : Si tu me fais profiter de ta présence mercredi nous passerons voir quelqu'un qui veut te parler mais je ne te dirais pas pourquoi. Envoies-moi beaucoup de lettres sinon tu vas me manquer. Si tu veux que je les reçoive tout de suite appelle Dobby et demandes lui de me la transmettre il le fera, après tout il te considère comme sa maîtresse._

_Je te fais de gros bisous, je t'aime._

_Harry._

_Hermione,_

_Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles et je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner, je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait. Il a osé me faire passé pour un infidèle et une personne en qui on ne peut pas faire confiance. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. Tu me l'as avoué après qu'il est allé trop loin. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connais donc j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne viendrais pas avec vous au chemin de traverse mais j'aimerais quand même savoir quand vous vous y rendrez._

_Amicalement, _

_Harry Potter._

Après avoir rangé ces trois lettres dans une enveloppe il demanda à Fumseck de les apportées à Molly au manoir.

Il partit prendre une douche et se changer. Quand il revint dans la chambre Fumseck attendait avec une enveloppe dans les serres. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et consulta les trois lettres présentes.

_Mon garçon,_

_Ron m'a bien expliqué ce qui s'est passé, je peux te dire qu'il a passé un sale quart d'heure. Je ne t'en veux en aucun cas car je sais très bien dans quelle posture tu es avec le rôle que tu joueras à partir de la rentrée. J'ai bien transmis tes lettres à Ginny et Hermione._

_Je te souhaite de bonnes chances pour tes cours à partir de demain._

_A mercredi, je t'embrasse._

_Molly._

_Harry,_

_Je veux que tu saches que j'ai été le premier à me défouler sur Ron. Ginny et Molly ne le savent pas car nous étions dans la chambre, enfin bref ! Je ne t'en veux pas et j'espère que c'est aussi ton avis à mon égard. Nous allons au chemin de traverse jeudi matin, Molly préférerait que tu sois présent avec nous mais c'est à toi de décider._

_Je t'embrasse, à bientôt,_

_Hermione._

_Mon bébé, _

_Je ne t'en veux pas au contraire je suis bien content que tu lui ai fermé le clapet à celui-là. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand ma mère nous a donné la lettre à 'Mione et moi. Enfin revenons aux choses plus sérieuses, je ne sais pas si je viendrais … bien sur que OUI que je serais présente et pour la nuit aussi. Tu devrais demander quand même au professeur Mcgonagall et tu m'envoies Dobby ou Fumseck me donner sa réponse. Tu es un très beau poète quand tu veux tu sais mon cœur, moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre et gares à celle qui t'approches d'un peu trop près (en parlant de ça Ron s'est pris une claque phénoménale). Je t'aime et cela au plus profond de moi._

_Je ne vois vraiment pas qui veux me parler mais bon je n'ai plus qu'à attendre trois jours puis avec les entraînements qui vont reprendre ça passera plus vite._

_Je t'embrasse très très fort, je t'aime_

_Ta femme._

C'est avec le sourire qu'Harry partit se coucher ce soir là.

C'est au petit déjeuner du lendemain qu'il demanda au professeur Mcgonagall l'autorisation pour que sa bien aimée passe l'après midi et la nuit de mercredi à Poudlard, elle accepta mais elle lui expliqua qu'il devra dormir dans le dortoir de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il fut prévu qu'il aurait quatre heures de potions le matin et quatre de botanique l'après midi jusque mercredi, et ça serait deux heures de chaque pour le vendredi.

Il suivit ses cours comme on lui proposait et très vite arriva mercredi matin.

Il décida d'aller rendre visite à Pompom.

-Bonjour Pompom comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il après être arrivé à l'infirmerie.

-Très bien et toi Harry ? Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais bien, non aujourd'hui et demain je n'ai pas cours je reprends vendredi car je vais chercher Ginny en début d'après midi elle passe la journée ici à Poudlard.

-Ah d'accord, si tu veux nous pouvons faire cours maintenant, et si on t'appelle pour une urgence et que tu ne peux pas l'emmener ramène la moi je lui donnerai son premier cours.

-Je te remercie mais j'éviterais à ce que l'on m'appelle, je souhaiterais passer cette journée en sa compagnie sans que l'on me dérange. Nous commençons ?

-Oui, combien de temps as-tu devant toi ?

-On va dire 2h.

-Très bien alors commençons.

Il suivit les deux heures avec Mme Pomfresh qui lui expliqua que pour les blessures mineures qu'il pourrait rencontrer en cours il suffirait seulement de deux heures de plus mais si il voulait en apprendre plus elle le pouvait.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans la grande salle et Harry partit chercher Ginny.

Il reçut l'habituelle étreinte de Molly, dit bonjour à Hermione, embrassa Ginny et adressa un simple coup de tête à Ron qui ne répondit même pas à son geste.

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Demanda Molly.

-Je vais très bien, un peu fatigué avec les cours mais deux jours de repos me feront énormément de bien, tu as préparé tes affaires mon amour ?

-Oh que oui, depuis hier soir elles sont prêtes et sont dans la cuisine, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah je vois, bon nous allons y aller alors. Je la ramène demain après le déjeuner. Bonne journée, fit-il avant de transplaner avec Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle où les professeurs discutaient entre eux.

-Bonjour Ginny, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Minerva avec un de ses rares sourires.

-Très bien et vous professeur ?

-Bien, bon je ne vous expliquerez pas que vous ne devez pas sortir du château sans mon autorisation, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs gryffondors. Je vous souhaite une bonne après midi et à ce soir pour le diner.

-Bonne journée Minerva, nous pouvons y aller tout de suite ou elle n'est pas là ?

-Vous pouvez, elle vous attend avec impatience, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle n'arrête de nous parler de toi !

Ginny adressa à Harry un regard noir mais il lui sourit et lui demanda de le suivre ce qu'elle fit.

-Où tu m'emmènes mon coeur ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'infirmerie.

-Ici !

-A l'infirmerie ?

-Bah oui, tu verras bien.

-Bonjour Pompom, fit-il en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Bonjour Harry, tu as bien fait vite tu étais pressé de me revoir ? Demanda-t-elle avec humour.

-Arrêtes je vais me faire taper après, même si ce n'est pas faux Ginny avait déjà préparé ses affaires donc ça a été vite.

-Bonjour Miss Weasley, Harry est venu me demander de vous superviser pour quelque cours puisque c'est ce que vous souhaitiez. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

-Bien sur, je n'ai jamais osé vous déranger pour ça mais je le souhaite depuis maintenant 2 ans. J'ai toujours aimé cette branche et d'ailleurs plus tard j'aimerais être guérisseuse. C'est le métier que je veux faire puis avec Harry ça serait plus pratique d'avoir une guérisseuse à la maison.

-Nous verrons donc à la rentrée où nous pouvons caser nos heures. En tout cas c'est sur que ça sera plus pratique.

-On ne peut pas faire une heure maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh moi ça ne me dérange pas mais voyez avec Harry, vous ne deviez pas passer la journée ensemble ?

-Si Pompom, mais si c'est ce qu'elle veut faire alors elle le fera, rejoins moi à la bibliothèque après ton cours.

Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Bonjour Irma, fit-il.

-Bonjour Harry, je ne t'ai pas préparé tes livres comme je ne savais pas que tu venais, tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Non merci Irma, c'est gentil mais j'ai fini avec ces livres. Par contre j'aimerais savoir si tu as déjà entendu parler de peuples qui utilisent une magie particulière ou tout simplement une seule magie ?

-Euh oui j'en connais deux, il y a l'Argentine pour la métamorphose et la plus grande partie de la Bulgarie qui eux utilisent la magie noire, mais après je n'en sais pas plus. Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

-J'aimerais bien en effet, et aussi si dans tes lectures tu vois quelque chose en rapport avec l'augmentation des pouvoirs tu me fais signe s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème, tu entends par quoi augmentation des pouvoirs, les rituels ? Car je me souviens vaguement d'une légende qui dirait qu'un certain nombre de pouvoirs pourrait être accorder à l'être humain qui passerait avec succès les épreuves que Merlin lui même aurait préparé pour ses héritiers. Mais il faut que je retrouve le livre dans lequel je l'ai lu pour être vraiment sûre de ce que je t'avance, je te redis quoi.

-Merci Irma, que ferais-je sans toi ? Excuses moi mais il faut que j'aille voir Minerva grâce à toi nous pourrons peut-être éviter de faire gagner à Voldemort des alliés. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard bonne journée, si Ginny passe à la bibliothèque et que je ne suis pas encore là dis lui de rester encore avec Pompom je passerais la chercher plus tard.

Il transplana directement dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Minerva je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça mais il fallait que je te parle c'est urgent, j'étais en train de parler avec Irma et dans notre discussion nous sommes venus à parler de la Bulgarie. Il faut à tout pris que nous contactons Victor Krum le plus vite possible, Voldemort sera intéresser par ce pays il est peuplé de mage noir et il faut que nous aussi nous récupérons des alliés.

-Je comprends mais pourquoi contacter Mr Krum ?

-Krum est l'attrapeur favori des bulgares, il est donc très connu, avec son statut de célébrité et le mien réuni nous pourrons je l'espère convaincre les sorciers bulgares qui ne pratiquent pas la magie noire de se joindre à nous.

-Ça tient la route mais comment allons nous faire pour le contacter ?

-Hermione tenait et tient toujours peut-être une correspondance avec lui depuis notre quatrième année, je vais lui demander de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui demander que l'on se rencontre.

-Oui d'accord, mais tu vas lui dire pourquoi tu as besoin de le rencontrer ?

-Bien sur et elle sera avec moi le jour où je le rencontrerai, ainsi que le ministre et toi.

-Moi mais pourquoi je viendrais ? Je ne le connais que de vue et je ne sais même pas si Rufus l'a déjà vue en personne !

-Minerva vous êtes la directrice de Poudlard et Rufus est le ministre donc vous êtes tout deux les personnes les importantes de l'Angleterre. Et avec le petit groupe qu'il ramènera avec lui seule la présence de l'élu ne suffira pas à les encourager de se battre à nos côtés.

-Le petit groupe ? Qu'as-tu en tête Harry ?

-C'est simple, je contacte Krum pour voir si il est d'accord de m'aider, si il me répond par l'affirmative je lui demande que l'on se rencontre et qu'il amène avec lui toutes personnes de confiance qu'il peut trouver. Je demande de l'aide à Hermione et Filius en leur demandant de nous préparer un parchemin ensorcelé de sorte à ce que les traitres qui se présenteront soit démarqués des autres, s'il y en a ce dont je suis sur nous les stupéfixons jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre et nous leur effaçons la mémoire.

-Et tu vas me dire que tu as pensé à tout ça en 5 minutes ?

-Non bien sur c'est de l'improvisation.

-Très bien que ce soit improvisation ou pas, ton plan me paraît fonctionnel. Je te laisse prévenir les personnes qui nous seront utiles, en tout cas de mon côté je te suis.

-Je te remercie Minerva, je vais rejoindre Ginny j'ai déjà 5 minutes de retard. J'en parlerai à Filius ce soir pendant le repas, et à Hermione demain matin quand je ramènerai Ginny. Pour la visite au chemin de traverse c'est le nouveau professeur de défense qui les accompagnera.

-Comment vas-tu faire ? Tu ne dois pas montrer que c'est toi !

Il prit alors l'apparence d'un vieillard avec un nez crochu, des longs cheveux bouclés et argentés, il perdit cinq centimètres de hauteur.

-Tu es métamorphomage ?

-On peut dire comme ça, avec la métamorphose que j'ai montré l'autre coup tu peux aussi changer ton apparence mais j'ai du m'entrainer pendant une semaine pour réussir, mais ce talent n'est pas naturel comme chez Tonks.

-Cela pourrais nous être très utile quand même et surtout pour toi.

-Oui c'est vrai, je te dis à ce soir Minerva.

Il regarda le portrait du professeur Dumbledore et vit qu'il dormait ou plutôt qui semblait dormir.

-Professeur Dumbledore, il y a bien un jour où il faudra que je vous parle, mais j'attendrais puisque vous semblez fatigué en ce moment, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner dans l'infirmerie.

-Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends Harry Potter, fit-elle dans une fausse colère.

-Je sais mon cœur excuses-moi, mais je devais voir Minerva, nous y allons. Merci Pompom pour lui avoir assurer ce cours à ce soir.

-De rien Harry, à ce soir.

Ils partirent vers le parc où il s'allongèrent près du lac sous le soleil brillant.

-Expliques moi de quoi tu as parlé avec le professeur Mcgonagall, Mme Pince n'a pas voulu alors que je suis sûre qu'elle est au courant.

Il acquiesça et lui raconta son hypothèse et son plan.

-C'est pour ça que demain quand je t'aurais raccompagnée je parlerais avec Hermione, ce soir à Filius et demain après midi je rendrais visite à Rufus.

-D'accord, tu t'occupes de beaucoup de choses en ce moment mon amour, il faut aussi que tu décompresses de temps en temps.

-Je sais mon cœur, mais en ce moment je ne peux pas, nous n'entendons presque plus d'attaques et ça cache quelque chose. C'est pour ça que le nouveau professeur de défense vous attendra sur le chemin de traverse avec Alastor, Tonks, Alberforth en plus des aurors présents tout les jours depuis que Rufus les a placé là-bas.

-Nous le verrons ce soir pour le diner le nouveau professeur ?

-Non, il ne revient que demain et il sera directement au chemin de traverse.

-J'espère qu'il est jeune, fit-elle.

-Oh que oui, euh non il est très vieux mais il parle comme un jeune et ses mouvements ne sont pas lents.

-Ah d'accord, dit-elle avec un ton de non compréhension.

-Tu verras demain par toi même, on va rentrer ma chérie, le diner va bientôt commencer.

Elle acquiesça et ils partirent vers la grande salle où tout les professeurs étaient déjà présents.

Ginny fit pour aller s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors.

-Que faîtes vous miss Weasley, je vous en prie asseyez-vous à nos côtés, Harry tu peux agrandir la table et fournir un siège supplémentaire.

Il accepta et sortit sa baguette et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Harry s'assit à côté du professeur Flitwick et de Ginny.

-Filius j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un projet, commença Harry.

-Vas-y je t'écoute et je te dirais si je pourrais t'aider ! Couina le petit professeur.

Harry lui expliqua l'histoire des bulgares.

-Et donc j'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de poser sur un parchemin des sortilèges ou autre pour détecter si la personne signe ce parchemin alors qu'elle est ici dans l'intention de tout raconter aux mangemorts ou à Voldemort lui même.

-J'y arriverais mais il faudrait que quelqu'un me donne un coup de main, il ne sera pas prêt la semaine prochaine, je pense qu'à la rentrée ça sera bon.

-Merci Filius, tu as des idées pour le club de duel ?

-Oui je pensais organiser des tournois élèves et professeurs si les autres sont d'accord, comme ça les élèves auront des démonstrations.

-Oui c'est très bien, il serait bien aussi de marquer sur un tableau tout les sorts que nous rencontrerons et ça sera aux élèves de faire des recherches.

-Je suis désolée de me mêler de vos conversations mais ça serait bien aussi d'apprendre au moins un sort en fin de séance, fit Ginny.

-Exactement Miss Weasley, 5 points pour gryffondor, euh désolé c'est vrai c'est pas encore la rentrée, couina Filius.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le programme du club de duel, Ginny et Harry se rendirent dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Ils restèrent dans la salle commune un long moment avant de monter dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. C'est une fois de plus que nos deux jeunes gens passèrent la nuit les bras dans ceux de l'autre.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Professeur Wabnair, ASPIC et concours

_**Chapitre 6 : Professeur Wabnair, ASPIC et concours de duel.**_

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. Il regarda l'heure et vit 11h43.

« Oh punaise, on va être très en retard », pensa-t-il.

-Ginny, ma puce lève toi il est déjà 11h45, cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il n'eut pas de réponse il retourna donc vers le lit.

-Mon cœur, allez lèves toi, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

- « Mobilicorpus » s'écria-t-il et Ginny s'envola il la dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il l'a déposa dans la douche, et balança sa baguette avec des gestes ordonnés. L'eau chaude coula sur tout son corps, elle se réveilla et vit que les gants de toilette étaient en train de mousser son corps. Elle regarda Harry avec un air interrogateur.

-Je t'ai appelé pour te réveiller mais tu n'as pas voulu te réveiller et nous sommes déjà en retard de cinq minutes, alors je t'ai amené ici et les accessoires de toilette ont voulu te laver je ne pouvais pas leur dire non, expliqua-t-il après un long baiser.

Il refit les même sorts mais cette fois-ci pour lui.

Ils s'habillèrent et Harry les transporta dans la grande salle.

-J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriverez jamais les jeunes, s'écria Minerva.

-Nous sommes désolé Minerva, nous avons eu un problème de réveil, s'excusa Harry.

-C'est pas grave bon allez mangeons, tu dois encore ramener Miss Weasley au manoir pour qu'elle puisse chercher ses fournitures.

-Oui à ce propos la garde sera présente ?

-Oui Alastor me l'a redis tout à l'heure, ils sont déjà au chemin de traverse, Alberforth les attend au chaudron baveur.

Harry acquiesça et ils mangèrent rapidement et transplanèrent au manoir.

-Ah vous voilà enfin mes chéris, fit Molly en les étreignant.

-Désolé maman, nous n'avons pas entendu le réveil et disons que j'ai eu du mal à me lever quand Harry me le demandait, s'excusa Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas grave nous allons y aller on nous attend, tu es sur que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec nous mon chéri ? Tenta Molly à l'intention d'Harry.

-Non Molly, mais avant que vous ne partiez il faut que je parle à Hermione c'est important.

-Très bien mais faites vite nous avons un timing à respecter.

Harry demanda à Hermione de le suivre et seul, ce qui ne fut pas gagné car Ron refusait mais quand Mme Weasley s'y mit il accepta.

-J'ai besoin de toi Hermione pour deux choses, commença-t-il.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-elle.

-J'aimerais que tu envoies un hibou à Victor Krum en lui demandant si il accepterait de nous aider et si oui, il faudra que tu lui demandes à que je puisse le rencontrer et qu'il amène avec lui tout Bulgare ou autre de confiance. Si il accepte tu pourras être présente le jour de notre rencontre, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Si tu veux bien il faudrait aussi que tu viennes de temps en temps à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée pour que tu aides Filius sur un projet.

-Très bien je le ferai mais c'est quoi ce projet ?

-J'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick si il pouvait ajouter des sorts sur un parchemin vierge pour que les traitres qui le signeront soient différenciées des autres, comme ça si il y en a le jour de notre rencontre avec Victor nous serons au courant et nous pourrons aviser.

-C'est toi qui a eu idée de tout ça ? Questionna-t-elle étonnée.

-Oui, bon tu devrais y aller vous allez être vraiment en retard.

Elle acquiesça et partit rejoindre les autres, il transplana au chaudron baveur, alla rejoindre Alberforth sous sa forme transformée.

-Bonjour monsieur Dumbledore, je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard, je sais pas si vous vous rappelez je suis venu boire un verre dans votre bar, fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

-Bonjour professeur ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Alberforth avec un sourire.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à temps que les Weasley et Hermione arrivèrent.

-Bonjour Alberforth, Monsieur ? Demanda Molly.

-Bonjour madame Weasley, monsieur Wabnair nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour monsieur Wabnair, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Moi de même madame, bon on y va les jeunes sinon Mr Maugrey va arriver avec l'ordre tout entier et je vais devoir m'enfuir en courant, continua Harry le sourire en coin.

Alberforth et Molly explosèrent de rire, Ron, Ginny et Hermione les regardèrent bizarrement mais ne dirent rien.

Ils rejoignirent la garde rapprochée à Gringotts, Alastor sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

Harry dégaina la sienne et transforma la baguette d'Alastor en bouquet de fleur.

-Baissez votre bouquet de fleur mon cher Alastor, je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous soit blessé.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Présentez-vous ! Grogna-t-il.

-Araknair Wabnair, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'ancien QG de l'ordre du phénix était le terrier, Harry Potter est le nouveau gardien du secret. Maintenant baissez votre baguette sinon je vais commencer à m'énerver !

-Bien, bonjour professeur, excusez-moi mais Vigilance constante, allez les jeunes on y va.

-Alastor restez avec moi cinq minutes il faut que je vous parle, Tonks , Alberforth avec Mme Weasley s'il vous plait.

Alastor accepta mais garda sa baguette en main.

-Bien je vous dis qui je suis vraiment mais vous gardez le silence sinon je vous modifie la mémoire et vous finirez votre vie en étant l'assistant personnel d'Ombrage ! Je ne suis pas le professeur Wabnair mais Harry Potter !

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire, je connais Harry Potter et je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas lui !

-Allons Alastor, je vous pensez plus intelligent que ça. Si je vous dis que mon parrain était Sirius Black accusé à tort du meurtre de douze moldus et que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a trahi mes parents en disant à Voldemort où se trouvait mes parents il y a 16 ans. J'ai sauvé Sirius en troisième année alors qu'il devait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur car Rogue l'a attrapé, il est mort en voulant me sauver car Voldemort m'a trompé dans une de mes « visions ». Il était au département des mystères où j'ai récupéré la prophétie à mon nom faites par le professeur Trelawney. Cela vous va où je continue ?

-Ça va excuses-moi mais pourquoi te caches tu sous cette apparence ?

-Tout simplement car si il y une attaque je ne veux pas que l'on puisse voir que j'ai subit un entrainement, comme vous dites très cher Vigilance constante.

-Tu as tout à fait raison excuses-moi encore d'avoir douter de toi mais en ce moment je me fais encore plus paranoïaque.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne voulais pas vous prévenir mais vous ne me ferez pas confiance si je vous l'aurez pas dit. Je préfèrerais que l'on reste devant Gringotts, à l'intérieur je me ferais repérer avec la cascade des voleurs.

-Très bien, de toute façon ils ne risquent rien à l'intérieur avec les gobelins. Comment se passe ton entraînement alors ?

-Très bien, mais ce n'est pas un entraînement comme vous faites pour Hermione, Ginny ou l'autre rouquin.

-Oui je me doute, tu es le nouveau prof de défense, dit-il levant le sourcil au surnom de Ron.

-Je me doutais bien que vous devinerez, mais gardez le silence s'il vous plaît personne ne doit être au courant. C'est un ordre du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu me connais, Vigilance constante garçon.

Les protégés arrivèrent et ils partirent chez Fleury&Bott pour acheter les livres demandés pour Poudlard. Harry et Alastor restèrent de nouveau devant la boutique et continuèrent leur discussion sur l'entrainement que suivait le jeune sorcier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire pour les ingrédients de potions, de là ils partirent dans la boutique de Fred et Georges. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de tous rentrer car des individus encapuchonnés et vêtus de noir arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse pour saccager la rue.

Harry se lança sur ses ennemis et lança sorts sur sorts sur tout mangemort qu'il croisait. Ses adversaires tombaient un par un.

-Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, je vous conseille de retourner lécher les bottes de votre sale sang mêlé ! Hurla Harry.

-Et c'est toi vieillard que l'on devrait écouter ? Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ta langue ! S'écria Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Bellaxtrix Lestrange je suppose, ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Vous avez détruit un bon nombre de mes amis prépares-toi à pourrir à Askaban ! « globus ignis » s'écria-t-il et cinq boules de feu sortit de sa baguette, Lestrange les esquiva mais ce fut pas le cas de ses camarades qui tombèrent évanouis pour un long moment.

- « Endoloris » cria la mangemort.

- « Opositum dolor » ragea-t-il à son tour et ce fut la cruelle sorcière qui tomba au sol et qui hurla de douleur. Je te l'ai dit horrible créature, tu me répugnes maintenant nous nous reverrons à ton procès sale vipère sans cœur. « expélliarmus » « metalli carcere », Bellatrix se retrouva désarmée et emprisonnée dans de solides cordes en métal. « Portus » lança-t-il sur les cordes qui agirent comme portoloin et emportèrent Bellatrix dans le hall du ministère de la magie.

Il fit pour s'avancer vers les autres mangemorts mais il vit qu'ils étaient tous inconscients sur le sol.

-Qu'attendez-vous messieurs ? Vous allez attendre combien de temps pour appeler des renforts pour emmener ces gens en prison ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse des aurors.

Un auror transplana dès la fin de phrase.

-Bien, rien ne vaut un peu d'exercice. Si vous avez fini vos achats vous devriez y aller les jeunes. Et surtout ne sortez pas de chez vous aujourd'hui j'ai bien l'impression que Lord Voldemort a décidé de ressurgir de l'ombre, fit Harry.

Molly acquiesça et se tourna vers ses deux enfants et Hermione.

-J'ai bien décidé de sortir de l'ombre espèce de vieillard, et tu vas en être la preuve espèce de vieux fou ! Comment oses-tu défier le grand Lord Voldemort ? Siffla la voix glaciale du mage noir.

-J'ose beaucoup de choses Voldemort ! Cracha Harry. Partez ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Weasley et compagnie

- « Avada kedavra » cria le mage noir, un éclair de lumière sortit de sa baguette non pour se diriger vers le « professeur » mais sur Ginny. Harry était sur le point de réagir quand Fumseck arriva dans un éclair de flamme et goba le sort.

-Tu ne tueras personne aujourd'hui Tom, je t'en empêcherais quitte à en mourir, expliqua Harry pendant que les Weasley et les autres partaient, seul Alastor resta là. Alastor partez s'il vous plaît nous avons besoin de vous, vous ne pouvez pas mourir.

Alastor comprit et partit dans un bruit assourdissant.

-On joue les sentimentales vieillard, ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera ta mort ! Siffla Voldemort.

-Tu te trompes Tom, et cela a toujours été ton plus grand défaut et je te le prouverais un jour.

-Que des belles paroles, Dumbledore disait ça aussi et cela ne l'a pas empêcher de mourir !

-Il est peut être mort mais on ne peut pas dire que c'est de ta main, heureusement que le petit toutou de Rogue était là pour te faciliter la tâche ! Tu es un lâche, eh oui Tom Jedusor tu n'es qu'un lâche qui sème la zizanie et devant un adversaire plus grand que toi tu fais appel à tes bons à rien !

-Assez ! Hurla-t-il. « Avada kedavra ».

- « argentum scutum », l'éclair de la mort fonça dans le bouclier d'argent sans le fissurer.

-Joints toi à moi et nous règnerons sur le monde, joints toi à moi et nous serons invincibles !

-Non je ne crois pas, je me joindrais à toi pour rien au monde, de plus j'ai déjà choisi mon côté je soutiendrais Harry Potter jusqu'à ma mort !

-Que penses-tu qu'un simple ado peut faire face à moi ? Tu le soutiens mais lui non ! Où est-il ce lâche ? Il récupère toute la gloire sur les actions que d'autres sorciers font ! Ton sauveur n'est pas là il faut te rendre à l'évidence !

-C'est ce que tu penses Tom, mais il est plus près de ce que tu le penses, qui crois-tu qui a renvoyé tes petits larbins d'où ils viennent, c'est bien Harry Potter ! Et c'est lui qui te détruira puisque telle est la décision des dieux !

-Et où est-il, il s'est débarrassé de mes mangemorts et il est partit car il savait très bien que j'allais arriver ?

-Mais non Tom je suis toujours la, justement je t'attendais, fit Harry en reprenant son apparence.

-Potter ! Je voulais prendre le vieux fou à mes côtés mais ce n'était que toi ! Tu m'impressionnes mais ce sera la dernière fois car aujourd'hui est le jour où tu vas rejoindre tes parents !

-Voyons Tom, si mes parents sont morts c'est pour que je vive le plus longtemps possible donc je respecterais leur dernière volonté et je ne mourrais aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens m'attendent pour manger ce soir je ne vais pas leur faire faux bon !

- « Avada kedavra »

- « Argentum scutum » « ductile », il invoqua de nouveau le bouclier d'argent pour se protéger et lança le sortilège de marteau dans le but d'assommer son adversaire. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de se protéger qu'à moitié donc il tomba au sol.

Il se releva et Harry dut se protéger à nouveau de plusieurs sorts de la mort, le jeune sorcier envoya à la suite une demi douzaine de sortilèges assommants.

- « caveam mico » continua-t-il et Voldemort se retrouva enfermer dans une cage électrique.

Le ministre et les aurors arrivèrent et c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent Voldemort enfermé dans une cage électrique et Harry Potter sa baguette pointée sur la mage noir.

-Harry tu as attrapé Voldemort, félicitations ! Dit le ministre.

-Ne parlez pas trop vite monsieur le ministre ! Rigola Voldemort. Il agita sa baguette et la cage explosa. Il lança trois éclairs de mort sur Harry, le ministre, le premier auror à portée et transplana.

- « Scutum sapphirus » récita Harry et le bouclier de saphir apparut et renvoya les éclairs de la mort. Harry posa un genou sur le sol exténué.

-Rufus, on n'attrapera pas Voldemort comme on le fait avec ses mangemorts, le seul moyen pour ne plus qu'il répand cette peur sera de le tuer.

-On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un Harry et tu le sais très bien !

-Ça va aller où il faut t'amener à Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant l'état du jeune sorcier.

-Non Mme Pomfresh sera guérir ça, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, je vais rentrer à Poudlard. Dès que tu auras finis avec tout ces mangemorts passes me voir à Poudlard il faut que nous discutons.

-Très bien je passerais demain Harry, bonne journée et merci d'avoir défendu le chemin de traverse.

-De rien je n'ai fais que mon devoir, à demain Rufus dit-il avant de transplaner jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Harry que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Demanda Mme Pomfresh inquiète. Si c'est encore une blague je te promets que je t'affligerais moi même ces blessures.

-Non Pompom ce n'est pas une farce je te le promets. Dobby ! Appela-t-il.

Dobby arriva et s'inquiéta de l'état de son maître.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai connu pire, peux-tu aller chercher le professeur Mcgonagall et lui demander de venir à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible ?

-Oui Harry Potter, Dobby y va sur le champ, répondit l'elfe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda de nouveau Pompom.

-Je t'expliquerais en même temps qu'à Minerva si tu veux bien, je suis épuisé je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer deux fois. Pourrais-tu soigner mon bras ça commence à me faire mal ?

-Bien sur Harry, tu as bien changé en tout cas ! Tu serais venus il y a deux ans dans cet état jamais tu ne m'aurais demandé de te soigner car ça te faisait trop mal, tu avais trop de fierté !

-Les gens changent Pompom, j'ai décidé de ne plus caché mes sentiments comme je le faisais avant, sinon j'encaisse et après je ne peux plus rien faire.

-Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre pendant six ans et tu le comprends enfin, j'irais remercier Miss Weasley de tout cœur, sa présence à tes côtés ne te fait que du bien.

-Oui c'est vrai sans elle je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps, c'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que tout les gens ne pensaient pas à moi comme une arme mais comme une personne que l'on aime, que l'on ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. C'est grâce à elle que je m'entraîne à ce point et surtout que je réussis. C'est ma bonne étoile, elle me redonne le sourire, elle sait me montrer à quel point on peut m'aimer, elle sait quand je vais mal et sait me remonter le moral, euh … désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, fit Harry rougissant.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, c'est humain de parler aux gens, c'est bien que tu te confies à Ginny mais il faut aussi que tu parler à d'autres personnes si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ah Minerva te voilà !

-Que s'est-il passé vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? Il y a des morts ? Que … Demanda Minerva.

Il la coupa et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'est passé.

-J'ai vu deux aurors jonchés le sol mort avant que je sois parti mais il n'y a personne de l'ordre. Une dizaine de mangemorts doivent être à Askaban maintenant, mais je suis désolé j'ai du reprendre ma forme normale pour combattre Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas risquer de me faire blesser d'avantage dans un corps de vieillard. Personne ne m'a vu redevenir moi-même, ne t'inquiètes pas en revanche Rufus et ses aurors ont vu la fin du combat et donc que c'était moi qui combattait, et je ne compte pas sur leur discrétion je peux parier ma main au feu que demain matin je fais la une de la gazette, déclarant Harry en soufflant.

-Ça c'est sur, je vais te laisser, tu as bien besoin de te reposer je demanderais aux elfes de te livrer à manger ici.

-Demandes à Dobby il sera content de le faire, au faite Minerva. J'ai demandé à Rufus de venir demain pour que je lui parle de mon plan pour les Bulgares, je voulais aller le voir dans son bureau mais Pompom ne peut plus se passer de ma présence et elle va me garder bien au chaud dans son humble demeure pour deux jours, je me trompe Pompom ?

-Effectivement tu resteras deux jours, je vois que tu retiens très bien tes cours, fit l'infirmière avec un sourire ironique.

-Je demanderais à Horace et à Pomona de venir te faire cours ici alors, si j'ai bien comprit c'est des cours théoriques et surtout de révisions, dit Minerva.

-Oui c'est ça, je te remercie Minerva, remercia Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, à la rentrée tu ne seras plus mon élève donc je veux que tu excelles dans tes ASPICS lundi pour être fière une dernière fois de mon brillant élève, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Pompom donna une potion anti douleur et une potion de sommeil à Harry, il ne se réveilla que le lendemain légèrement avant l'heure du petit déjeuner que Pompom lui ramena avec un article de la gazette du sorcier.

Comme l'avait prévu Harry il faisait la première page avec pour titre : _Harry Potter rencontre une nouvelle fois Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

Il reposa le journal sans le lire mais elle lui remit dans les pages en pointant un paragraphe. Il se mit à le lire.

_Nous avons réussi à obtenir le témoignage du ministre :_

_**Journaliste de la gazette du sorcier : **Monsieur le ministre, que pensez-vous des actions d'Harry Potter ?_

_**Ministre de la magie **: Je lui en suis très reconnaissant et le remercie de tout cœur, grâce à lui nous avons attrapé des mangemorts très importants pour Tu-sais-qui (il a prononcé son nom). Mais je sais qu'Harry n'aimerait pas que l'on vante ses exploits sans parler des autres sorciers présent. Donc c'est pour cela que je remercie les aurors présents ainsi que l'ordre du phénix._

_**JGS : **Quel est cet ordre du phénix dont vous parlez ?_

_**MDG : **Allons Mme Skeeter vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, mon prédécesseur cataloguait toujours les actions d'Albus Dumbledore par peur de perdre son poste et cet ordre en faisait partie et si j'ai bonne mémoire vous étiez la journaliste la plus heureuse de publier des articles complètement mensongers. Mais je le vais le rappeler pour nos très chers lecteurs, l'ordre du phénix est une société crée par Albus Dumbledore il y a cinquante ans pour lutter contre Voldemort et tout les mages noirs dans son genre, ce groupe de sorcier est donc du côté de la lumière. Beaucoup de gens pensaient et pensent peut-être toujours que ce groupe cherche à prendre le pouvoir mais nous nous trompons tous. Si Albus Dumbledore cherchait le pouvoir pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accepté les propositions pour devenir ministre de la magie ? Pourquoi voulait-il seulement rester directeur de Poudlard ? Je pense que nous connaissons tous la réponse, il voulait protéger nos enfants, oui mesdames et messieurs je ne vois aucune autre solution !_

_**JGS : **Nous ne pouvons contredire cela monsieur le ministre, nous sommes tous conscients qu'il voulait en effet protéger nos enfants. Mais n'oubliez pas monsieur le ministre l'armée à son nom avec certains élèves à Poudlard, s'il ne voulait prendre le pouvoir pourquoi l'a-t-il crée ?_

_**MDG : **Madame Skeeter je vous conseillerais à la fin de cette interview de faire un séjour à Sainte Mangouste je crois que votre mémoire a sacrément été touchée, sachez qu'étant la journaliste qui s'intéresse tant à Harry Potter vous devriez savoir que c'est Harry lui même qui a bâti l'AD et ce n'était pas une armée comme vous le dîtes mais un groupe de défense, effectivement Harry n'était pas d'accord avec la politique de Fudge et trouvait inadmissible qu'on empêche les élèves de se défendre alors que l'Angleterre est en période de guerre, il a donc crée ce club avec ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger en qui il accorde une confiance totale, le but de ce groupe était de transmettre leur savoir à leur camarade pour qu'ils sachent se défendre convenablement, puisque comme vous le savez leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas du tout compétente pour ce poste mais plutôt pour dérégler un système d'éducation parfait pour le transformer en programme de soutient pour Fudge._

_**JGS : **Donc si je comprends bien ce que vous voulez nous dire c'est que le ministère a eu tort pendant cette période, et que dès maintenant vous laisserez le directeur de Poudlard gérer son école sans vous y en mêler sauf si la vie des élèves est jeu ou que le directeur demande son aide ?_

_**MDG : **Effectivement Mme Skeeter c'est bien cela, si bien Poudlard n'a pas besoin d'aide, sa directrice Minerva Mcgonagall gèrera très bien son école, elle a trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui changera des précédents à l'exception de Rémus Lupin qui même avec son statut de loup garou était un excellent professeur. D'ailleurs une loi est en cours pour que le directeur actuel bénéficie le plein pouvoir dans son école. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, bonne journée Mme Skeeter._

_**JGS : **Bonne journée monsieur le ministre._

Harry releva la tête du journal avec un grand sourire, et vit que Mme Pomfresh l'avait également.

-Je me doutais bien que tu serais content en lisant cette interview fantastique.

-Effectivement, que rêver de mieux de voir en première page du journal anglais le plus célèbre que Rita Skeeter se fait rabaisser plus bas qu'à terre, que l'on parle de l'ordre en bien et que Rémus reçoive des compliments ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'avoue que le ministre a très bien parlé dans son interview. Tu devrais manger maintenant Horace va bientôt arriver pour te faire cours.

-Oui Pompom tout de suite.

La journée passa très vite avec ses cours et la visite du ministre pendant le midi où Harry lui expliqua son plan, le ministre affirma qu'il était avec lui. Avant qu'il ne parte Harry remercia Rufus pour son interview donnée, il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier car tout ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Harry passa son week-end à réviser pour ses examens du lundi et mardi.

Lundi arriva et Harry se rendit dans la grande salle pour son premier examen : la métamorphose.

-Monsieur Potter, ravie de vous revoir, salua l'examinatrice.

-Bonjour Mme Marchebank, moi de même.

-Bien nous allons commencer par quelques petites questions et nous passerons à la pratique, j'ai un exercice spécial pour vous, d'après Minerva vous le réussirez en moins de 5 min qui est le temps que j'ai prévu pour que vous réussissiez cette épreuve. Bien commençons, qu'est-ce qu'un métamorphomage ?

-C'est un sorcier qui hérite de ce pouvoir dès la naissance pour la majorité des cas, il permet de changer d'apparence à volonté, de la simple couleur de chevelure à l'apparence physique totale. Mais on peut également simuler les pouvoirs d'un métamorphomage avec de la métamorphose simple.

-Oui c'est vrai que l'on peut changer la forme des membres mais pas tous en même temps, commenta la vieille dame.

-Je peux vous assurer que si madame, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

-Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cela mon garçon mais cela ne peut être vrai, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il a raison Griselda, Harry peux-tu faire une démonstration ?

Harry accepta et reprit la forme du vieil homme d'un simple geste de la baguette, il prit ensuite l'apparence de l'examinatrice et ensuite celle du professeur Mcgonagall.

-Incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Je comprends pourquoi tu me dis qu'il finira avant le temps prévu, enfin j'ai encore quelque question à te poser sur les classiques de la métamorphose, pour le reste je verrais si tu connais la théorie en pratiquant. Quelles sont les différents types de métamorphose ?

-Il y a les animagis où le sorcier se transforme en animal, que ce soit magique ou non. Le sorcier transformé aura les même caractéristiques que la créature en question, si c'est un poisson il pourra seulement être dans l'eau et pourra y respirer, si nous prenons un phénix il pourra transplaner, porter des charges lourdes et la fonction de guérison pour les larmes. Il y ensuite la métamorphagie que je vous ait décrite tout à l'heure, il y a les transformations d'objet par formule, la métamorphose de combat et la métamorphose par la volonté.

-Réponse complète mais qu'entends tu par la métamorphose par la volonté ?

-Je crois qu'une démonstration s'impose de nouveau, Harry je te donne le nom de plusieurs objet ou animaux et tu transformes c'est d'accord ?

-Oui Minerva.

-Table, oiseau, chaise, panda, tableau, grenouille, couverture, araignée géante, plume, cheval, encrier, Dragon, coussin

Mme Marchebank avait sortie son chronomètre et elle resta la bouche ouverte quand elle regarda le temps que le jeune homme avait mit pour les transformations avec alternance entre objet et animal : 27 secondes.

-Monsieur Potter j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez mis 27 secondes pour faire toutes ces transformations, vous êtes donc le plus jeune et le plus talentueux maître de métamorphose pour les transformations, avez-vous déjà trouvé votre animagi ?

-Oui, madame mais je dirai plutôt mes animagis.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez deux animagis ?

-Euh, plutôt trois madame.

-Trois ? Minerva dites moi que c'est une farce sinon je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Désolé Mme Marchebank mais je ne peux pas vous dire que c'est une blague puisque ce n'en n'est pas une, Harry une démonstration s'il te plaît.

Harry se transforma en lion dorée, puis en griffon et enfin en phénix avec lequel il transplana pour montrer à l'examinatrice qu'il parvenait à utiliser toutes capacités de ses animagis.

La vieille sorcière tomba raide sur sa chaise la bouche grande ouverte. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minute pour qu'elle puisse parler de nouveau.

-Maintenant dites moi que vous êtes un expert en métamorphose de duel et je démissionne !

-Madame, je ne crois pas que démissionner soit une bonne décision.

-Ça veut donc dire que vous maîtrisé les quatre boucliers ?

-Les six madame.

-Il y en a quatre mon garçon, plomb, bronze, argent et le miroir d'or.

-Ainsi que celui de platine et de saphir.

-Harry encore une démonstration je crois.

Il accepta et Minerva lui lança des stupéfix et il réalisa donc les six boucliers, il lui demanda de continuer et transforma ses sorts en pierres, fleurs, et autres.

Madame Marchebank s'évanouit et se réveilla une heure plus tard. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle était à Poudlard.

-Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non madame, répondit Harry.

-Minerva puis-je emprunter votre bureau pour pouvoir fournir les diplômes de Monsieur Potter avant de m'en aller, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Oui bien sur, je vous laisse y aller je dois rester pour la prochaine épreuve d'Harry. Le mot de passe est Perceval Dumbledore.

La dame sortit et le professeur Tofty pour l'examen de sortilèges, il demanda également au professeur Mcgonagall d'emprunter son bureau, elle lui donna le mot de passe et ils mangèrent, Minerva raconta aux autre professeurs les exploits de leur nouveau collègue, l'après midi Harry eut son examen de soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry eut l'impression de bien avoir réussit, il partit se coucher avec l'esprit tranquille.

Le lendemain se leva et partit à la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner et passa son épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal où on lui posa des questions sur différents maléfices, dont le feudeymon, il affirma le maîtriser et l'examinatrice lui demanda une démonstration, il dut montrer son patronus et c'est avec surprise que quatre patronus sortirent de sa baguette, cette fois-ci l'examinatrice ne fut pas seule à rester sans voix, Harry et Minerva le furent aussi. La femme se reprit et proposa à Harry un petit duel, il accepta et gagna avec facilité en incluant la métamorphose de duel. La dame lui confia qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu face aux candidats. Elle demanda à la directrice d'avoir la possibilité de se servir de son bureau.

Il passa ensuite la botanique où il répondit à toutes les questions et sut s'occuper des plantes comme demander mais il réussit sans plus de succès. Il déjeuna et Minerva expliqua encore une fois ses merveilleuses réussites selon elle. L'après midi il passa sa dernière épreuve et celle qu'il redoutait les potions, il entra dans la salle et on lui demanda de préparer du félix felicis, il ne remarqua pas qu'il préparait la potion sans vraiment regarder la recette et qu'il répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait en étant complètement concentré. Il finit l'épreuve en 3h15 au lieu de 4h. L'examinateur regarda la potion et c'est avec une non compréhension qu'il constata que la potion était parfaite et finie sans les 24 heures de repos à température ambiante. Il demanda à Harry des explications et il eut pour réponse qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et qu'il avait ajouté trois larmes de phénix et avait fait chauffé la potion à 220 °C pendant trente secondes.

L'examinateur félicita le jeune sorcier et demanda comme les autres pour se rendre dans son bureau, les membres de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques présents dans le château depuis la veille vinrent au complet dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs.

-J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été reçu dans les six disciplines et de façon remarquable. Vous pourrez faire le métier que vous souhaitez et suivant les formations si il y en a le besoins, je parle comme par exemple de guérisseur ou encore dans la justice magique. Je vous laisse découvrir vos résultats et nous nous reverrons en fin d'année. Vous avez également la possibilité de rejoindre notre académie ou de demander à inspecter un cours de vos collègues. Bonne journée chers professeurs.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe posée devant lui.

_Monsieur Potter, _

_Voici les résultats de vos ASPICS passées le 17 et 18 août 1998 : _

_-Botanique : Optimal_

_-Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal + - maitrise de duel_

_-maitrise de sortilège et maléfices_

_-Métamorphose : Optimal + -maitrise des transformations_

_ -maitrise de métamorphose de duel_

_-Potions : Optimal + -maitrise de recette_

_-Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal_

_-Sortilèges : Optimal _

_Je vous transmets de la part de toute l'académie nos plus sincères félicitations._

_Griselda Marchebank, président de l'académie des examinateurs magiques._

-Minerva qu'est ce que les maitrises ? Demanda Harry.

-Les maitrises sont au dessus des optimal, elles sont très rares, la dernière personne à en avoir obtenu une est Filius en duel si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi ?

Il lui montra sa lettre. Elle le regarda avec surprise et fierté.

-Je n'en reviens pas, tu as obtenu cinq maitrises dont deux en métamorphose, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui je vais t'avouer que je suis surpris moi aussi.

-Bien, demain tu es en repos Harry mais jeudi n'oublies pas qu'il y a le tournoi pour la place de directeur adjoint à 14h donc après le déjeuner.

Harry partit se coucher au près de Morphée qui l'accepta aussitôt et se leva le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner.

Il fit sa toilette et descendit manger et remonta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir aux tactiques à utiliser contre les professeurs, il ne vit pas la journée passer. Arriva le lendemain 14h.

-Bien, ce n'est pas un tournoi éliminatoire. Vous vous confronterez tous l'un en face de l'autre. Le professeur qui remportera le plus de duel sera le directeur adjoint. Le match sera fini quand l'un des deux sera dans l'incapacité de se battre. Toute magie est autorisée sauf les impardonnables et les sorts de magie noire. Bonne chance à tous.

Le premier duel fut Harry contre le professeur Trelawney, elle lui lança un « stupéfix » qu'il arrêta avec un simple « protégo », il enchaîna avec un « stupéfix » suivi d'un « expelliarmus » ce qui suffit pour la désarmer. Il fut déclarer vainqueur. Son prochain adversaire fut Hagrid qui ne fit preuve d'aucune pitié et envoya sort sur sort, Harry se protégea et lia les pieds de son adversaire avec une corde en métal ce qui fit tomber Hagrid pendant que sa baguette sortit hors de l'estrade aménagée pour ce tournoi. Il combattit ensuite le professeur Sinistra qui était une bonne combattante mais pas assez pour se protéger de cinq sorts de plus en plus puissants lancés à la suite par Harry. Ce fut au tour de Mme Chourave qui combattait comme une tigresse en lançant de puissants sorts et en invoquant de nombreuses plantes. Il crama toutes les plantes avec le feudeymon et incanta le miroir d'or qui renvoya un des sorts sur Pomona qui esquiva mais ne vit l'éclair de stupéfixion avant qu'il ne la toucha en pleine poitrine. Vint l'adversaire suivant : le professeur Slughorn. Il était plutôt stratégique et ce fut un féroce adversaire mais Harry en vint à bout en le transformant en crapaud. Harry avait donc gagné ses cinq duels alors que le professeur Flitwick n'en avait gagné que quatre, mais il n'avait pas compté les victoires des autres professeurs donc il se dit qu'il fallait gagné à tout prix. Ce ne fut pas facile car Filius était un adversaire redoutable, il jouait avec la force la vitesse et la stratégie, ce fut au bout de plus de dix minutes de duel qu'Harry gagna en lançant un « bombarda » au pied de Filius qui vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir sur une pile de coussin.

-Ce sera donc Harry qui sera mon directeur adjoint, ce qui veut dire que tu auras un peu plus de responsabilités et si je viens à mourir ce qui peut arriver pas besoin de me regarder comme cela, tu seras le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

-Oui je sais, et je l'espère dans de très longues années.

-Bien, il ne reste plus qu'une bonne semaine avant qu'une nouvelle année débute à Poudlard. Je vous conseille de bien vous reposer car ce ne sera pas relaxant.

Harry fit donc comme on le lui avait suggéré et se reposait énormément. Il lisait et parlait de temps à autres avec Hermione qui venait depuis une semaine à Poudlard pour aider le professeur Flitwick sur le projet du parchemin. Victor lui avait répondu qu'il voulait aider Harry et qu'il la recontacterait pour proposer une date de rendez-vous ainsi que pour savoir le lieu. Ainsi passa le reste des vacances et arriva la veille de la rentrée. Minerva souhaitait qu'ils se rendent dans son bureau pour discuter de certains points.

-Demain a lieu la rentrée et je dois te dire quels droits tu possèdes. Comme tu le sais nous pouvons retirer ou donner des points aux différentes maisons ainsi qu'infliger des retenus. Mais j'aimerais que tu ne punisses pas plus les serpentards que les autres ou encore que tu privilégies les gryffondors ou encore tes amis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Minerva je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire à part merci de venir travailler ici.

-C'est un plaisir, répondit-il avant de monter dans ses appartements et de se mettre au lit.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends votre avis avec impatience. A la semaine prochaine._


	7. Première journée de cours épuisante

_Chapitre 7 : Première journée de cours éprouvante._

Pendant le déjeuner du jour de la rentrée, Minerva expliqua à Harry qu'il devait aller chercher le choixpeau magique et faire la répartition des premières années sous sa forme de vieillard, il reprendrait son apparence normale quand Minerva présentera le nouveau professeur après avoir les estomacs bien remplis.

Elle lui recommanda aussi pour le lendemain qu'il devait garder une certaine autorité dans sa salle de classe. Il partit à la bibliothèque pour discuter avec Irma des recherches qu'elle faisait pour lui.

-Bonjour Irma, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi Harry ?

-Bien, je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé quelque chose à propos de la légende ?

-Désolé Harry j'ai regardé tout mes livres à propos de légende ou de puissance mais je n'ai rien trouvé, si je ne l'ai pas vu dans les bouquins c'est forcément quelqu'un qui m'en a parlé mais qui ?

-Bonne question, étais-tu déjà à Poudlard comme bibliothécaire ?

-Oui, maintenant je me rappelle que c'était des élèves qui en parlaient et je leur ai demandé de quoi ils parlaient car c'était un sujet qui m'était inconnu et je suis de nature curieuse.

-C'était il y a combien de temps environ ?

-Je me rappelle ! Désolé je vais te faire ressurgir des souvenirs mais c'était le groupe de ton père qui en parlait.

-Les maraudeurs ?

-Oui c'est ça, tu devrais en parler avec Remus, il pourra t'en parler davantage.

-Merci Irma j'y vais de ce pas.

-Mais il ne te reste que une heure et quinze minutes avant que les élèves n'arrivent !

-Je serais de retour à temps, peux-tu prévenir Minerva où je vais ? A tout à l'heure, fit-il avant de transplaner chez Remus.

-Harry ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Bonjour Remus, je voudrais que tu me parles de la légende de Merlin.

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais me voir un jour, saches que ce n'est qu'un culte mais les Potter l'ont toujours pris au sérieux. Je vais commencer par te dire que tu es un descendant de Merlin …

-Je suis un descendant de Merlin ? Coupa Harry.

-Oui Harry, tu pourras visiter ton arbre généalogique dans la pièce secrète du manoir que ton arrière grand-père a aménagé au cinquième étage. Seul un Potter peut y entrer ou ceux qui en ont eu l'autorisation. Tu la trouveras tout au bout du couloir, il y a un tableau de phénix il faut que tu lui caresses l'aile gauche tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu veux autoriser une ou plusieurs personnes à y entrer il suffit de lui dire. Je te préviens Harry, ces épreuves ne sont pas de simples parcours où tu parleras à quelqu'un.

-Je sais Remus, je sais. Mais il le faut je ne suis pas assez puissant pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Tu es déjà une personne puissante, Harry mais si ton choix est fait je n'essaierai pas de le changer.

Si tu as besoin de mon aide de n'importe quelle façon fais le moi savoir, je serais là.

-Merci Remus, sais-tu comment je dois savoir où se déroule les épreuves ?

-Dans la pièce secrète du manoir se trouve un ancien grimoire, écrit en différentes langues. Il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un pour les traduire et interpréter ses pages. Nous avions déjà commencé mais nous avons seulement eu le temps de déterminer le premier pouvoir ainsi que le lieu où tu devra passer l'épreuve. C'est l'eau qui se trouve dans la _Costa del Sol _en Espagne.

-Merci Remus je vais devoir te laisser, on m'attends à Poudlard pour la répartition.

-Oui un professeur qui arrive en retard le jour de la rentrée ça ne fait pas bonne augure.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai deviné tout simplement, le nouveau professeur de défense accompagne certains élèves au chemin de traverse, Alastor lui fait confiance, il combat Voldemort et quand les aurors arrivent c'est Harry Potter qui est là. Il ne faut pas être intelligent pour comprendre ça ! Puis j'avais déjà des doutes, ça n'a fait que me les confirmer.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis aussi directeur des Gryffondors et directeur adjoint.

-Tu es devenus l'adjoint de Minerva ? Demanda Remus étonné.

-Oui ils ont insisté pour que je participe à leur tournoi et je l'ai gagné.

-Dans ce cas tu mérites la place, ce n'est pas comme si Minerva t'avais choisi tout de suite sans mesurer l'étendu de tes connaissances.

-Oui c'est vrai, bon Remus c'est pas que je suis pas bien mais je dois y aller.

-Oui à bientôt Harry, fit le loup garou avant qu'Harry ne transplane pour arriver à Poudlard.

Il arriva dans la grande salle sous sa forme de vieillard, le choixpeau en main.

-Harry, peux-tu aller devant la grande salle pour attendre les premiers années ? Chuchota Minerva.

Il acquiesça et se posta devant la grande salle. Il salua les élèves des années supérieures alors qu'Hagrid arrivait.

-Je vous les confie professeur, fit Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, les premières années soyez les bienvenues, nous allons entrer dans la grande salle, vous me suivez et vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons, dit Harry élevant la voix pour que tous l'entende.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Harry posa le choixpeau sur une chaise.

- _Voilà maintenant plus de mille années que je suis ici_

_On me pose sur vos têtes et je décide où vous envoyez_

_Mon choix est irrévocable et bien réfléchi _

_Un puissant directeur nous a quitté l'an passé_

_Pour lui rendre hommage je vous refait part de ses volontés_

_L'union des quatre maisons voilà ce qu'il souhaitait._

_Les ténèbres gagnent de plus en plus d'espace_

_Heureusement le meilleur professeur de défense prend place_

_Si vous fournissez de gros efforts il fera de vous des êtres capables de briser la glace._

_A Gryffondor les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus puissants_

_Sont répartis en ce lieu._

_A Poursouffle vous serez juste et loyal,_

_Vous aurez une patience phénoménale._

_Si vos faites preuve d'intelligence et de sagesse_

_C'est en Serdaigle que vous trouverez votre forteresse_

_Vous finirez à Serpentard si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là parviennent souvent à leur fin._

_Posez moi sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans une de ces nobles maisons, _chanta le choixpeau.

Harry n'était pas le seul à être abasourdit, tout les professeurs le regardaient. Minerva prit sur elle et reprit son visage sévère.

-Professeur, il est temps de commencer la répartition, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et commença à appeler les nouveaux de Poudlard pour l'épreuve du choixpeau.

_Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors : _

-Mais où est Harry bon sang ? Demanda Ron.

-Il doit encore être chez Remus, tu te fais du soucis pour lui maintenant ? Demanda Ginny d'un ton cinglant.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas là.

-Ginny vient de te le dire il est surement encore chez Remus, nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire pour lui, c'est un grand garçon. En revanche ce qui me tracasse c'est les compliments que le choixpeau fait au nouveau professeur, il doit être un très bon professeur pour que le choixpeau parle de lui, fit Hermione.

-On dirait qu'il lui accorde une confiance totale, c'est bizarre, commenta Ron.

-Tu as écouté sa chanson ? Demanda Hermione.

-Bah oui comme tout le monde, pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que chaque année vous n'écoutez jamais et vous ne comprenez rien !

La répartition prit fin et la directrice fit apparaître le dîner. Après que tous eurent finis de manger elle redemanda l'attention de tous.

-Je souhaite une bonne année aux anciens élèves ainsi qu'aux nouveaux, la forêt est comme son l'indique interdite, il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs sauf circonstance atténuante. Je vais maintenant vous présentez le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu si nous reprenons les termes implicites du choixpeau magique, il sera également le directeur de la maison Gryffondor, directeur adjoint et celui qui dirigera avec le professeur Flitwock le club de duel qui rouvre ses portes cette année : Harry Potter.

Harry abandonna son allure de vieillard et se leva. Les élèves n'applaudirent pas de suite tellement que cette révélation était une surprise, Ginny se leva et applaudit de toutes ses forces et les gryffondor, serdaigles et Poursouffle au complet suivirent avec seulement quelques serpentards.

Il remercia ses anciens camarades d'un signe de la main et se rassit.

-Bien je vous remercie à sa place pour cet accueil, que les choses soient bien claires. Si Mr Potter a obtenu son poste c'est qu'il le mérite, d'ailleurs même le choixpeau vous l'a dit et c'est la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'il vente un professeur. Donc j'espère que les cours avec lui se passeront bien sinon il prendra les mesures adéquates, quitte à renvoyer un élève nous le ferons ! Maintenant les directeurs de maison vont passer dans les rangs pour vous donner vos emplois du temps et vous pourrez monter dans vos dortoirs.

Harry se leva et distribua les emplois du temps à tout les élèves, il arriva au niveau de ses amis.

-Alors monsieur le professeur on a beaucoup de choses à faire ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

-Oui je sais, j'aurais dû vous le dire, allez-y et attendez-moi au septième étage je vous rejoins après que j'ai fini de distribuer les emplois du temps.

-Je peux venir ? Questionna Ron.

-Si tu veux, allez y et ne vous faites pas avoir par Rusard si je suis pas avec vous.

Harry continua de distribuer les emplois du temps et rejoignit ses camarades au point de rendez-vous.

-Oh des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir, suivez-moi nous allons voir la directrice, ria le concierge.

-Allons Rusard, ne croyez-vous pas que vous allez déranger Minerva pour des élèves en dehors du dortoir alors qu'ils sont accompagnés d'un professeur, fit Harry fier de lui.

-Professeur Potter, désolé je ne vous avez pas vu. Bonne nuit professeur.

Les quatre jeunes gens explosèrent de rire pendant qu'Harry les conduisait dans ses appartements.

- « Ginny », dit-il à la gargouille qui s'écarta et les laissa passer, ils montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent dans un grand bureau.

-Bien vous devez avoir des questions, je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu étais le nouveau prof et directeur adjoint ? Demanda Hermione.

-Parce que Minerva m'a ordonné de ne rien vous dire car comme Voldemort veut un espion dans Poudlard, d'après elle il voulait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal car les autres sont des profs surs et elle avait raison quand je me suis battu contre lui au chemin de traverse il a essayé de convaincre le vieillard de se joindre à lui. Pour directeur adjoint je le sais que depuis une semaine quand j'ai gagné le tournoi de duel contre les autres profs.

-T'as de la chance tu n'as pas passé tes ASPIC ! S'exclama Ron.

Pour toute réponse il lui montra ses résultats, Ron lâcha la lettre sur la table et ne réussit à parler. Hermione prit à son tour la lettre mais n'eut pas la même réaction.

-Harry c'est formidable, c'est très rare de recevoir une maitrise alors cinq c'est incroyable.

-Tu as obtenu cinq maitrises en passant tes ASPIC ? Demanda Ginny avant de s'emparer de la lettre.

-Bon on ne va pas passer la soirée sur des résultats, il faut que je vous parle de choses plus importants. Déjà quelqu'un a-t-il déjà parler de la légende de Merlin ?

Ils firent non de la tête donc il leur expliqua qu'il était un descendant de Merlin et expliqua ensuite qu'il souhaitait passer les épreuves que son ancêtre avait prévu pour lui et les autres.

-Tu vas encore mettre ta vie en danger ? Désolé de te dire ça mais tu es complètement fou, fit Hermione.

-Non je ne suis pas fou mais je veux avoir toutes les chances de mon côté pour détruire Voldemort !

-Je serais avec toi si tu acceptes, fit Ron.

-Je te suivrai jusqu'aux enfers mon cœur, dit Ginny.

-Merci les gars mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé, faites comme Hermione je préfèrerais, s'exclama Harry.

-J'ai dis que tu étais fou de mettre ta vie en danger en revanche je n'ai pas dit que je ne te suivais pas ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Moi qui croyais que j'avais une chance avec toi contre moi, je me suis bien planté. On en reparlera demain. Bien on devrait aller se coucher, vous rester dormir pour ce soir. Ron, Hermione vous prenez la première porte à gauche, Ginny avec moi dans la troisième.

-Il faut que je te parle avant Harry s'il te plait, fit Ron.

Hermione et Ginny partirent chacun dans la chambre attribuée par Harry.

-Écoutes je me suis comporté comme un gros imbécile, j'en ai marre qu'on se fasse la guerre pour des idioties mais comprends-moi, tu me dis que tu couches avec ma sœur alors qu'elle n'est pas majeur, ensuite tu t'amuses à parler d'elle comme un objet sexuel même si je me suis rendu compte que c'était de l'ironie ça m'a énervé mais excuses-moi !

-Tes excuses sont acceptées mais saches que ta sœur n'est pas mon objet sexuel, elle aurait du mal à l'être vu qu'on est pas encore passé à l'acte. Mais quand elle sera prête je ne refuserais pas après tout ça fait plus d'un an que je suis avec elle. Mais bon tout le monde ne se retient pas hein ? Charia-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh ça va Harry ! Il faudra que je prévienne Hermione de ne plus rien dire à Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas si Ginny est au courant mais en tout cas elle ne m'a rien dit, le prochain coup grogne moins fort, dit Harry avant d'exploser de rire et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Ginny quand il entra dans la chambre.

-S'excuser.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Bah ouais, il doit se sentir bête là parce que je lui ai avoué que je ne t'ai pas encore « touché ».

-Et pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ! A demain !

-Euh oui à demain je t'aime mon amour.

Il l'embrassa mais elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser, il passa son bras sur sa taille et rejoignit Morphée.

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva et partit se doucher, il attendit que les autres sortent de la chambre et partirent dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Bon je vous laisse, on se revoit en cours, c'est le premier. Ne soyez pas en retard car je serai impartial, à tout à l'heure, fit-t-il en embrassant Ginny avant de rentrer dans la grande salle.

-Alors, prêt pour ton premier cours Harry ? Demanda Hagrid après qu'il ait rejoint la table des professeurs.

-Oh oui mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je sais déjà que les Gryffondor sont avec moi puis pour les serpentard après une bonne leçon je pense que ça sera bon.

-Ne défavorises pas trop mes élèves Harry, s'indigna Horace.

-S'ils respectent leurs camarades, ma matière et moi même il n'y aura aucun soucis mais s'ils font un faux pas je serai dans l'obligation de les reprendre.

Il se rendit dans sa salle de classe où il fit entrer ses élèves.

-Que les choses soient bien claires ! Celui qui perturbera mes cours pour insulter ses camarades ou faire des remarques idiotes sur un certain mage noir de pacotille subira ma sentence et je suis très sérieux ! Les tensions entre serpentard et gryffondor vous les laissez en dehors de cette salle ! Ici vous devrez m'appeler professeur ce que je n'aime pas mais nous n'avons pas le choix mais en dehors libre à vous. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et le bienvenue dans cette salle de classe. Cette année vous apprendrez à vous défendre contre les mangemorts ainsi que toutes créatures magiques. Je vais placer la barre haute, nous commencerons par les détraqueurs. Qui peut m'en parler ?

Hermione leva de suite la main mais Harry l'ignora.

-Vas-y Neville.

-Les détraqueurs sont des créatures magiques qui aspirent toute joie ou bonheur chez une personne, il lui fait surgir ses plus mauvais souvenirs jusqu'à rendre la personne folle. Elles peuvent aussi prendre l'âme des personnes présentes mais heureusement il existe un moyen de les repousser le sortilège du patronus, il faut penser à son plus heureux souvenir pour qu'il fonctionne parfaitement alors un animal translucide sortira de la baguette et chassera le détraqueur ou les détraqueurs si le souvenir est puissant. Comme vous professeur qui en troisième année avez réussi à en chasser une centaine.

-Oui c'est vrai. Ta réponse est plus que complète une démonstration ? Demanda le jeune professeur.

Neville s'avança et fit apparaître un tigre.

-Excellent donc ça fera 40 points pour Gryffondor. Mettez vous en file et chacun votre tour vous ferez apparaître votre patronus.

Tout les Gryffondors y arrivèrent même si certains furent obligés de le faire deux fois.

-Parkinson ! Tu veux réussir ou quoi ? Tu n'arrives même à produire de la buée ! Tu n'as pas de souvenirs heureux dans ta vie ? Ton enfance ? Je retire 20 points pour serpentard pour incompétence.

-C'est peut-être le professeur l'incompétent, fit Crabbe.

-Tes camarades y arrivent et pourtant ils ne l'ont pas apprit avec un autre professeur. 50 points en moins pour Serpentard pour insulte et une semaine de retenue. Je vous l'ai dit vous ne ferez pas la loi ici, vous deux vous sortez de ma classe et Goyle tu dégages aussi ! Vous demanderez à vos camarades les devoirs demandés.

Après que les trois serpentard furent sortis de la classe non sans faire de bruit il reporta son attention sur les élèves restants.

-Bien, nous allons passer à autre chose, il faudra vous entraîner de votre côté la semaine prochaine vous serez évalué dessus. Reculez vous vers le fond s'il vous plaît, fit-il d'un ton très calme.

Ils obéirent et il fit disparaître chaises et tables, une grande arène de duel prit place.

-Vous allez vous mettre deux par deux et vous entrainerez aux sortilèges assommant autre que les stupéfix qui peut me dire lesquels existent ?

-Le sortilège du marteau monsieur avec pour formule « ductile », fit Nott.

-Exact 5 points pour serpentard. Je vous laisse vous y exercer, je ne veux pas être obligé de virer d'autres élèves donc vous la jouer loyal. Neville tu vas te mettre avec moi.

Les élèves se répartirent deux par deux comme Harry l'avait demandé et Neville vint se mettre devant lui.

-Je suis très impressionné Neville, à quel souvenir as-tu pensé tout à l'heure pour le patronus sans indiscrétion ?

-A mes parents professeur.

-Neville nous sommes tout les deux là tu peux m'appeler Harry, comment vont-ils ?

-Ils vont très bien, leur état s'améliore. Ils me reconnaissent maintenant.

-C'est formidable, si tu veux aller les voir un de ses jours, tu me le dis et je t'accompagnerais, comme je suis professeur je peux sortir de Poudlard et je peux emmener les élèves avec moi. Minerva comprendra que c'est important pour toi et tu auras l'autorisation.

-Merci Harry, c'est sympa. « ductile », s'écria-t-il et Harry tomba par terre inconscient. Neville lui lança un « énervatum » et il se releva.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Arrêtez ! L'heure est bientôt finie, pour la prochaine fois vous vous entrainez sur ces deux sortilèges et vous ferez une recherche sur les sortilèges assommant. Je n'ai besoin que du nom et de la formule, si vous avez le temps vous vous entrainez sur ceux que vous trouvez comme ça le prochain double cours sera de la pratique. Comme je l'ai dit je ne ramasse pas ce travail mais si je vois que vous n'avez rien fait je le ferai et vous serez noter comme à l'épreuve des ASPIC. N'oubliez pas nous vivons en pleine guerre, si vous voulez vous en sortir indemne il faudra que vous travaillez et que vous vous serez les coudes, c'est ça qui nous fera sortir vainqueur. Vous pouvez y aller, Blaise tu restes s'il te plait.

Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent vers Harry mais il leur fit signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard.

-Blaise, j'ai remarqué que les serpentard t'ont mis de côté, je me trompe ?

-Non Harry, c'est juste que je ne veux pas participer de quelque façon qu'il soit à ce qu'ils préparent.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils préparent ? C'est important si ça peut empêcher tout ça tu ne peux pas garder le silence Blaise.

-Je sais Harry mais si ils apprennent que j'ai balancé ils le lui diront et il me tuera.

-Comment veux-tu qu'il te tue alors que tu es à Poudlard, je ne peux pas te forcer à dire ce qu'ils préparent mais je te le conseille, nous pourrons te protéger.

-Non tu ne le pourras pas, ils me tueront pendant que je dort et tu ne seras pas là.

-Il faut que tu joues dans leur jeu et que tu nous préviennes à chaque fois qu'ils préparent quelque chose comme ça nous aurons le temps de prévoir les antidotes car je me doute bien qu'ils prépareront des poisons, nous pourrons faire des recherches sur des choses que l'on ignore mais que eux vont utiliser. Si tu perds ta couverture tu viendras dormir dans mes appartements j'ai 3 chambres et une est libre. Comme ça ils ne pourront te faire aucun mal, j'ai un elfe de maison à mon service je pourrais lui demander de vérifier chacun de tes repas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-De toute façon si je dis rien, je serais mort de honte. Donc je préfère mourir pour avoir sauver des gens que de les avoir aider à blesser, torturer ou même voir tuer. Ils sont en train de préparer une potion de folie. Ils ont l'intention de le verser dans les repas de 5 élèves choisis au hasard comme ça vous les professeurs ne pourront accuser personne.

-Une potion de folie ? Merci Blaise viens je t'accompagne à ton prochain cours, c'est avec qui ?

-Le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Très bien, je vais me transformer en phénix tu touches une de mes plumes.

Ils transplanèrent et Harry entra dans la salle de classe et demanda à Minerva pour lui parler.

-Désolé si Blaise est en retard mais c'est de ma faute il fallait que je lui parle, certains serpentards préparent une potion de folie pour la mettre dans le repas de 5 élèves dans deux jours.

-Est-ce vrai monsieur Zabani ? Demanda la directrice.

-Oui madame, je sais qu'il y a Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott mais je n'en sais pas plus. Le professeur Potter m'a demandé d'entrer dans leur jeu pour vous prévenir à chaque fois qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

-Donc pour jouer la comédie je vais mettre en retenue Blaise pour comportement injurieux envers un professeur mais en faite il m'aidera à préparer le contre poison.

-Monsieur Zabini votre comportement est inacceptable je retire 25 points à Serpentard pour injure envers un professeur ! Tonna le professeur Mcgonagall pour que les élèves l'entendent à travers la porte. J'en ajoute 50 pour service rendu à l'école, chuchota-elle.

-Bon je te laisse Minerva mes élèves doivent m'attendre j'ai 25 min de retard, fit Harry avant de transplaner devant sa salle pour faire cours aux 6èmes années Gryffondor-Serpentard.

-Désolé de mon retard, entrez.

-Bien sachez que dans ma salle de cours je ne veux que du sérieux, les hostilités entre maison je m'en contrefiche. Il vous faudra travailler si vous voulez sortir vivant de cette guerre ! Sachez que cette année sera particulière pour vous, je suivrai le programme mais d'une façon particulière. Nous nous concentrerons sur Voldemort et son armée que ce soit les mangemorts ou créatures. Je ne fais pas ça pour que vous veniez vous battre mais pour que vous puissiez défendre vos proches et vous mêmes. Par exemple si les mangemorts se pointent chez vous avec des inféris et que vos parents, oncle, tante, grand parents ne sachent pas se défendre face à ces créatures vous vous le pourrez ! Si je prends l'exemple des inféris c'est parce que Voldemort adore ces créatures qui peut me dire pourquoi ? Ginny ? Demanda-t-il puisqu'elle fut la seule à lever la main.

-Simplement parce que pour avoir une armée d'inféris il faut tuer des sorciers et après exercer un rituel pour que les sorciers revivent sous forme de cadavres qui obéiront à celui qui fait le rituel. On peut les détruire avec ce qu'ils craignent le plus au monde, le feu.

-Très bien, 10 points pour gryffondor, voilà les caractéristiques des inféris, cadavres de sorciers qui obéissent à celui qui a exécuté le rituel adéquat, allez prenez des notes. Nous allons passer à la pratique, sur un inféri le sortilège « incendio » pourra être utile mais la créature se relèvera, donc vous pourrez utiliser le sortilège de la torche qui le brûlera en entier. Sa formule est « inflamarre », je vous laisse 10 à 15 min pour vous exercer sur les mannequins, fit-il en faisant apparaître des bouts de bois à la forme d'Homme.

-Bien je vois que vous avez déjà terminé, si tout le monde le maîtrise nous allons passer à un sortilège plus complexe, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez mais il n'a pas de nom donc je l'appellerai balles de feu, sa formule est « globos ignis ».

-Monsieur, c'est pas le sortilège que vous avez lancé sur Lestrange au chemin de traverse ? Demanda un serpentard.

-Si c'est bien ça, mais vous n'enverrez pas 5 balles au premier essai il faudra vous entraînez, le maximum que l'on connaissait était de 7 et c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait.

-Comment ça se fait que d'un sorcier à un autre le nombre de boules change ? Demanda Colin.

-Question très intéressante Colin, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Beaucoup de sortilèges ou de maléfices se basent sur le potentiel magique du sorcier, je vous conseille de faire des recherches sur ce potentiel justement, vous verrez la gradation qui va de 1 à 12, je dirais qu'étant en 6ème année vous êtes au grade 2 sauf Ginny et Colin qui vous êtes au 3ème comme vous avez participé à l'AD il y a deux ans. Je vous laisse le plaisir d'aller voir Mme Pince à la bibliothèque qui se fera plaisir de vous expliquer, vous avez juste à lui dire que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé. Bien maintenant je vous laisse vous entraîner à ce maléfice, n'oubliez pas la formule est « globus ignis ».

Il leur fallut 30 minutes pour que tous réussissent à le maîtriser.

-Très bien je ne pensais pas que vous y serez arriver aujourd'hui j'offre 50 points à chaque maison. Nous allons passer à un autre sortilège qui ne porte pas non plus de nom, il forme autour de vous sur 4 à 5 mètres un dôme de feu qui brûlera tout inféri ou plantes mais il ne fera que blesser autres créatures ou encore des sorciers. Je vais vous faire une démonstration, reculez vous d'au moins 10 mètres on ne sait jamais. « convexo ignis », s'écria-t-il et le dôme de feu prit place. Comme vous le voyez il est très pratique mais à utiliser qu'en cas de nécessité. Je vous laisse essayer, si un de vous arrive à le maîtriser parfaitement avant la fin de l'heure fera remporter 30 points à sa maison.

Harry alla s'asseoir à son bureau et passa la dernière demi heure à contempler sa dulcinée en train de s'entraîner. La sonnerie retentit et il demanda aux élèves de l'écouter une dernière fois.

-Pour la prochaine fois vous ferez une recherche sur le feudeymon ainsi qu'un moyen pour contrer tout les sorts vus aujourd'hui. Si vous souhaitez vous entraînez en dehors de nos cours c'est possible, la salle d'à côté est à moi également donc même si c'est pendant un de mes cours je pourrai surveiller. Mais je vous le dit très clairement je vous déconseille de l'utiliser quand vous n'êtes pas dans une salle de classe les conséquences pourraient être atroces, si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous ne m'a pas écouté il sera punit sévèrement. Bonne journée à tous et félicitations je suis très fier de vous.

-Bonne journée professeur, firent tout les élèves.

-C'est un très bon cours que vous nous avez fait professeur, dit Ginny avec un baiser après que ses camarades furent sortis.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas encore habitué à être professeur. Bon on va manger miss Weasley ?

-Bien sur Monsieur Potter je meurs de faim.

-Allez nous entrons le déjeuner va bientôt commencer, fit-il en l'embrassant avant de rentrer dans la grande salle.

Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'assit à côté de Minerva et d'Hagrid.

-Alors comment s'est passé tes deux premiers cours ? Demanda la directrice.

-Pendant le premier cours j'ai du renvoyer Pansy Parkinson,Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle sinon je les aurais transformer en babouin mais le deuxième était parfait, ils ont réussi à maîtriser des sortilèges très complexes en très peu de temps, j'ai du débordé sur mon deuxième cours alors que je suis arrivé une demi-heure en retard ils étaient très concentrés que ce soit à gryffondor ou à serpentard, répondit-il.

-Que s'est-il passé pour de telles mesures avec messieurs Crabe et Goyle et miss Parkinson ? Demanda Horace qui avait écouté la conversation.

-Oh rien de spécial, seulement que Miss Parkinson n'arrivait pas à produire de simple buée pour le sortilège du patronus, je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait aucun souvenir heureux elle m'a regardé d'un air supérieur, Crabbe a dit devant toute la classe que j'étais un professeur incompétent et pour couronner le tout quand Mr Londubat a décrit les effets que pouvait avoir un détraqueur j'ai entendu qu'elle se moquait de ses parents qui sont actuellement à sainte mangouste pour la torture que leur a fait subir Belattrix Lestrange pendant que les deux grands balourds étaient mort de rire.

Horace n'en revenait pas, il avait la bouche ouverte. Quand à elle Minerva était hors d'elle, les parents de Neville faisait partie de ses élèves préférés. Elle se leva et fit pour se diriger vers la table des Serpentard mais Horace l'en empêcha et y alla lui même.

-Votre comportement a été inexcusable ce matin jeunes gens, si j'apprends que vous remettez ça vous m'aurez à dos toute l'année et au moindre écart de comportement c'est dehors ! Je retire 200 points à serpentard, Parkinson, Crabbe vous serez collé tout les soirs et le samedi matin pendant 2 mois et vous Goyle pendant 1 mois ! Vous faites honte à la maison Serpentard ! Tempêta le professeur de potions.

Un nombre important d'élèves crièrent leur joie un peu trop fort pour la directrice qui sortit sa baguette.

- « sonitus » s'écria-t-elle et un bruit tel une bombe retentit. Ça ne me dérange en aucun cas de donner la même punition à plusieurs élèves, cria-t-elle et les élèves se turent et retournèrent à leur déjeuner.

Harry finit sa journée avec une heure avec les premières années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle) et deux avec les cinquièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle) . Il retourna dans ses appartements en attendant Ginny qui arriva 30 minutes plus tard avec un élève de première année qui pleurait.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un coin du troisième étage recroquevillé sur lui même, je suis allé vers lui et je lui ait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il n'a pas voulu me le dire tout de suite. Je lui laisse t'expliquer, vas-y Robert tu peux lui faire confiance.

-Je ne veux pas vous embêter professeur Potter, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu ne m'embêtes pas Robert, expliques-moi sinon je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider. Nous ne sommes pas en cours ici donc tu peux m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer.

-Je rentrais dans la salle commune des serpentard quand quelqu'un m'a attrapé et m'a claqué contre le mur, j'ai crié mais la personne a rit. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres, ils étaient habillés en mangemort et m'a demandé ma baguette. J'ai refusé et un des deux autres m'a claqué plus fort contre le mur, la douleur était insupportable et je saignais au niveau de mon crâne. Elle m'a ensuite dit que si je refusais encore d'obéir à Voldemort ou à ses adeptes il tuerait toutes les personnes de ma famille, finirait par moi et ils sont partis me laissant à terre. Heureusement que votre euh ta fiancée est passée par là et m'a soigné et amené ici sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé merci de m'avoir aidé mademoiselle.

-Appelles moi Ginny, fit-elle rougissante au surnom.

-Je veux bien t'aider mais ne dragues pas ma future femme, fit Harry avec un sourire ce qui fit exploser de rire le jeune homme et Ginny. Te sens tu encore assez fort pour raconter cela devant la directrice ? Sinon tu peux me donner ton souvenir comme ça tu n'es pas obligé de venir c'est comme tu veux.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas je préfère vous donner mon souvenir je suis fatigué avec cette blessure, je vais rentrer dans ma salle commune.

-Non Robert tu ne retournes pas dans ta salle commune ce soir, Ginny amènes-le dans la chambre de libre pour qu'il se repose je vais voir Minerva elle a finit ses cours et je reviens tout de suite après, fit-il avant de récupérer le souvenir et de transplaner devant le bureau de la directrice.

Il tapa et entra après avoir reçu l'invitation.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Harry ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça va te faire plaisir, il faut convoquer les autres directeurs de maison, un élève s'est fait attaqué.

-Un élève s'est fait attaquer me dis-tu ?

-Oui Minerva et il était bien amoché, c'est Ginny qui la trouvé et elle l'a soigné. Je serais toi je convoquerais les autres directeurs nous devons prendre des mesures avant qu'il y a des morts Minerva.

Minerva envoya trois patronus pour prévenir les directeurs de maison qu'il faut qu'ils viennent tout de suite dans son bureau et qu'ils abandonnent leur cours pour situation d'urgence.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de 10 minutes essoufflés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Couina le professeur Flitwick.

-Un élève s'est fait attaqué Filius, c'est Harry qui est venu me prévenir. Il est actuellement en train de se reposer dans ses appartements, Ginny est avec lui et je suppose que Ron et Hermione aussi comme ils avaient cours avec toi. Il a confié à Harry son souvenir que nous avons attendu pour visualiser, fit-elle en montrant la pensine posée sur son bureau.

Elle versa le liquide dans le récipient et invita ses collègues à rentrer dedans et fit pareil. Ils virent la scène que Robert avait décrit au jeune professeur.

-Miss Parkinson et messieurs Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés avec 10 minutes de retard dans mon cours et dès qu'ils entendus le message de ton patronus et que j'ai dit qu'ils devaient retournés dans leur salle commune ils ont couru en direction des cachots, cela peut correspondre, fit Filius.

-De toute façon il nous faut des preuves, je propose que l'on fouille les salles communes sur le champ, Minerva vous devriez aller avec Horace puisque l'on pense coupable trois élèves de sa maison, proposa Harry.

-On fait comme cela, rendez-vous ici après que vous avez fini, Horace nous y allons.

Harry fit mine de partir à pied vers le septième étage mais il transplana dans ses appartements.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, on doit fouiller les dortoirs de nos maisons respectives, je sais que c'est l'œuvre de Parkinson et des deux gorilles, expliqua Harry avant de partir pour la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il expliqua aux élèves qu'il venait fouiller les affaires des élèves car un autre étudiant s'était fait attaqué. C'est au bout d'une heure qu'il sortit de la salle commune et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice où tous étaient déjà réunis.

-As-tu trouvé quelque chose Harry ? Demanda la directrice.

-Rien du tout et vous ?

-Personne n'a rien trouvé, les élèves en question ont surement dû cacher les habits de mangemorts.

-Aucun de vous n'a croisé des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir ?

Tout les professeurs répondirent par la négative, Harry cherchait une solution au problème quand Dobby arriva.

-Harry Potter, les elfes de maison ont entendu parler de l'attaque et ils ont réunit le conseil des elfes. Il a été décidé que si le maître le souhaitait nous fouillerons le château pour voir où ont été déposé les déguisements comme ça nous pourrons surveiller cet endroit et vous prévenir si des élèves s'y rendent.

-Je ne savais pas qu'un tel conseil existait, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander l'autorisation c'est à la directrice.

-Pas exactement Harry Potter, Dobby a été élu chef de ce conseil et comme Harry Potter est le maître de Dobby c'est donc à lui de décider, fit l'elfe.

-Je te félicite Dobby mais j'ai entièrement confiance en Minerva c'est donc à elle qui prendra les décisions concernant, je serais au courant mais je n'interviendrais pas si les décisions sont justes et ça je n'en doute pas. Minerva que décides-tu ?

-Vous pouvez fouiller le château comme vous l'avez suggéré Dobby, je veux que vous me préveniez dès que vous avez trouvé où se trouvent les habits, j'aimerais également que plus tard tu viennes me parler de ce conseil car je n'en avais pas connaissance, décida la directrice.

-Bien madame, si tels sont vos désirs, dit l'elfe avant de transplaner.

-C'est une bonne chose que ce soit Dobby qui est le chef de ce conseil dont nous avons aucun renseignement, je pense que l'on devrait laissé les elfes de maisons s'occuper de fouiller du château et nous aviserons ensuite. Ce que je vous demande pour le moment c'est de garder un œil sur tout élève suspect, recommanda la directrice.

-Tu ne préviens pas le ministère de cette attaque ? Demanda Pomona.

-Bien sur que si, je vais demander des aurors pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlard.

-Minerva si je peux me permettre, ça ne serait pas mieux de demander à des membres de l'ordre ? Questionna Filius.

-Harry qu'en penses-tu ?

-Nous pouvons faire comme cela et ça m'arrangerait même, je peux fournir Fleur, Alastor, Molly, Hestia et Mrs Figg.

-Allons Harry nous savons tous que Mrs Figg est une cracmol ! En quoi pourrait-elle assurer la protection de Poudlard ? S'exclama Horace.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur que toi Horace, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas demandé à une cracmol d'assurer ma protection à Privet Drive. Je me trompe Minerva ?

-Non effectivement Anabella est bien une sorcière mais comment le sais-tu ? Albus m'en avait parlé mais m'avait affirmé que seul nous deux étaient au courant.

-Je l'ai deviné pendant ma cinquième année quand j'ai su qu'elle connaissait le professeur Dumbledore, elle connait trop de personnes qui font partie de l'ordre pour une simple cracmol.

-Tu as vu juste, il faudra que tu lui rendes une petite visite pour voir si elle est d'accord de venir au château, avec les cinq membres que tu me proposes je pense que nous en avons assez pour le moment, d'ailleurs l'œil d'Alastor nous sera très utile.

-J'irais demain après les cours, en même temps j'irais chercher Molly, je te laisse prévenir les trois autres. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore un première année à rassurer, bonne soirée à tous, fit-il avant de transplaner dans ses appartements.

Ses trois amis ainsi que le petit Robert l'inondèrent de questions.

-Doucement, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites, laissez moi vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et après vous pourrez poser vos questions. Bien donc je suis allé voir Minerva et je lui ai montré à elle et les trois autres directeurs de maison, j'ai proposé de fouiller les salles communes des quatre maisons, Minerva a accepté et je lui ai demandé d'accompagner Horace chez les serpentards car Filius nous a expliqué que Parkinson et les deux gorilles sont arrivés en retard pendant votre cours et qu'ils ont couru quand il vous a dit de retourner dans vos salles communes. Malheureusement nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve dans les affaires des élèves, donc les trois individus sont encore dans le château.

-Ils sont encore ici ? Demanda Robert tremblant.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je demanderais à mon elfe de maison d'assurer ta protection, à partir de demain cinq personnes viendront assurer la protection du château donc je te promets qu'ils ne pourront plus te toucher.

-Ça me rassure car je ne peux pas me défendre contre eux, je ne suis qu'en première année. Nous ne devrions pas aller manger, le repas va bientôt commencer.

-Nous ne dinerons pas dans la grande salle si cela ne te dérange pas. On te poserait trop de questions suite à ton agression, à Ginny car elle t'a soigné et à moi puisque tu es dans mes appartements. Donc je vais demander à mon elfe de nous préparer de quoi manger et tu dormiras dans la chambre de libre.

-Ça me va mais j'ai quand même très peur que demain ils reviennent me voir, je n'ai pas encore d'ami donc je suis tout seul dans les couloirs.

-Vous voyez, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis notre première année. Si nous aurions remédié à ça avant ça ne serait peut-être pas arriver ! S'exprima Hermione.

-Hermione, comment veux-tu que nous fassions confiance à tout le monde alors que nous venons d'avoir la preuve que des élèves peuvent être des mangemorts ? S'emporta Ginny.

-Vous n'allez pas vous prendre la tête maintenant ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, un première année s'est fait attaqué et nous devons agir en conséquence, s'écria Ron.

Les trois amis restèrent choqués que Ron puisse avoir de telles paroles.

-Tu vas me dire que toi le garçon qui depuis sa première année ne rate jamais une occasion pour causer quelques soucis à un Serpentard qui cherche et là tu nous conseilles de devenir amis avec eux ? Fit Ginny surprit.

-Je ne dirais pas jusqu'à devenir des amis mais au moins arrêter tout conflit, les cours se passeront mieux et puis le professeur Dumbledore et le choixpeau magique nous ont toujours dit que l'union serait notre force. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'ils craignaient : qu'une guerre éclate dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais seulement avec des élèves.

-Je suis fière de toi mon amour, s'écria Hermione en couvrant Ron de baisers.

-Serais-tu prêt à répéter tout ça demain pendant le déjeuner ? Demanda Harry.

-Euh je ne préfèrerais pas, tu peux pas le dire à ma place ? Questionna Ron.

-Ça ne me dérange pas mais je dirais que ce discours est de toi.

Ron fit un peu la moue mais il savait parfaitement que quand Harry avait une idée dans la tête il n'y avait pas moyen de lui retirer.

-Dobby, appela le jeune professeur.

-Que peut faire Dobby pour faire plaisir au maître ?

-Pourrais-tu préparer un repas pour cinq personnes s'il te plaît mon ami ?

-Bien sur Harry Potter, Dobby part sur le champ à tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure mon ami.

L'elfe arriva dix minutes plus tard avec un succulent repas, ils mangèrent tranquillement et partirent se coucher comme la première journée de cours fut éprouvante.

_**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ainsi que ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attends votre avis avec impatience. **_

_**Sinon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. **_


	8. Premier indice et inquisition

_**Chapitre 8 : Premier indice et inquisition**_

Le lendemain matin quand Harry arriva dans la salle commune de ses appartements Robert et Ron étaient en pleine discussion. Ron ne faisait que l'étonner de jour en jour, il ne savait pas si il se forcer afin de faire plaisir à Hermione ou si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit la veille.

-Salut, fit-il aux garçons qui n'avaient toujours pas remarquer sa présence.

-Salut, répondirent-ils.

-Où est Ginny ? Demanda le jeune professeur.

-Quand je me suis levé Hermione n'était pas là non plus, je ne sais pas du tout où elles sont parties mais ça commence à m'inquiéter.

-J'arrive je vais chercher la carte et nous verrons où elles sont. Elles vont m'entendre celles là à s'en aller sans prévenir !

Il partit chercher l'objet et après consultation il vit que les deux jeunes filles étaient dans la bibliothèque.

-Mais qu'est qu'elles font à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien et ça m'étonne encore plus qu'Irma ne soit pas avec eux ! S'exclama Harry. Bon nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner elles nous rejoindront j'ai trop faim.

-Pour un coup que ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, tu viens Robert ?

-Oui j'arrive, je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous suit, fit le première année.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle où Harry prit sa place de d'habitude.

-Bonjour Harry, je vois que le petit a le sourire alors qu'il s'est fait attaqué hier. Je te remercie de t'être occupé d'un de mes élèves, fit Horace.

-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon je ne laisserais jamais un étudiant souffrir quelque soit sa maison puis il est très attachant ce petit, rit Harry.

-C'est très bien, voilà ce qu'il faut de toute façon, Albus m'a fait un discours sur l'union des quatre maisons et je vais devoir en parler pendant le petit déjeuner, dit la directrice.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais le faire, nous avons bien discuté avec Robert et ce qu'il nous a expliqué nous a bouleversé, expliqua Harry.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis mais fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, il ne faut pas aggraver les choses. Bon allez c'est parti pour les cours.

Harry fit alors cours simple pour les premières années (Gryffondor-Serpentard) et les deuxièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle) puis un double cours aux quatrièmes années (Gryffondor-Serpentard), il se rendit dans la grande salle et s'installa à table. Il prévint à Minerva qu'il allait commencer.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît le professeur Potter souhaite vous dire quelques mots, signala la directrice.

-Bien, sachez que ce discours n'est pas de moi mais de Ron, il n'a pas osé venir le dire devant tout le monde mais je le ferais car il est entièrement vrai et bien construit. Un élève était seul dans les couloirs afin de retourner dans sa salle commune à cause des tensions entre les maisons . Cet élève s'est fait attaquer. Seul, sans défense qu'à-t-il fait ? Il a refusé de donner sa baguette à trois soit disant mangemorts pour qu'ils ne torturent pas des élèves. Si ce jeune sorcier était accompagné d'une ou même deux autres personnes pas forcément de sa maison cela aurait pu changer la situation, cet élève était à Serpentard mais pourtant il a eu le courage des Gryffondor, la loyauté des Poursouffle et la sagesse des Serdaigle. Nous ne souhaitons pas que vous deveniez tous amis sur le champ mais tout du moins que les tensions stupides entre les maisons cessent. Voilà ce que m'a dit Ron et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui ! Mais j'ajouterais quand même quelques phrases si vous me le permettez.

Il s'arrêta et regarda tout le monde dans la salle qui était scotché à ce monologue.

-Le professeur a Dumbledore a toujours eu raison et tout comme moi je l'ai comprit j'espère que vous le comprendrez enfin cette année, l'union sera notre force. Le sentiment d'amour ou d'amitié ne sont rien qu'une aberration pour Voldemort et la plupart de ses mangemorts, prouvons leur tous ensemble que c'est une erreur de leur part. Travaillons tous ensemble, professeurs, élèves, elfes de maisons, fantômes pour assurer la sécurité de ce lieu sacré qu'est Poudlard et par nomination d'assurer notre propre protection ! Finit Harry.

Les applaudissements fusèrent, les professeurs se levèrent même de leur chaise.

-Merci à vous Messieurs Potter et Weasley, votre discours était très éclairant sur la situation actuelle et tellement censé, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. La bataille fait rage à l'extérieur de ces enceintes, tant que vous êtes ici il vous faut apprendre et approfondir vos connaissances magiques. Nous pourrions d'avantage vous aider à vous défendre si vous êtes une classe et non plusieurs groupes rassemblés pour suivre un cours. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois messieurs et j'espère que cela aura servit à quelque chose. Maintenant je m'adresse à ceux qui ont attaqué le première année, vous n'avez pas encore été découvert mais cela ne tardera pas, sachez que ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible, vous serez renvoyé de Poudlard définitivement pour un séjour à vie à Askaban. Nous savons que vous êtes jeunes et influençables mais cela n'excuse en aucun cas votre comportement. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit.

Le repas prit fin et Harry rejoignit les deux Weasley et Hermione devant la grande salle.

-Ginny, Hermione qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de quitter les quartiers sans prévenir ? Demanda avec colère Harry.

-Calmes toi mon chéri, on avait quelque chose à faire donc nous y sommes allées c'est tout, tu es peut-être professeur mais nous avons respecté le règlement tu ne peux rien nous dire ! Répliqua Ginny.

-Tu veux que je me calme ? Je n'ai le droit de rien dire ? Bien puisque c'est comme ça tu peux retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, allez en cours je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque ! Dit-il avant de transplaner.

-Ginny je crois que tu as un peu abusé là, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça ! Vous partez sans prévenir, je te rappelle qu'il a dut s'arranger avec le professeur Mcgonagall pour que nous puissions rester avec lui la nuit. Logiquement c'est interdit par le règlement ça, mais bon fais comme tu veux c'est pas mes affaires, reprocha Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley vous m'épatez de plus en plus, ce changement d'attitude vous va à merveille, vous devez être fier de votre compagnon Miss Granger. Miss Weasley j'ajouterais pour vous que si Harry a réagit ainsi c'est tout simplement parce qu'il a promit à Molly de veiller sur votre personne. Ah les jeunes de maintenant ils ne savent plus remarquer un sentiment d'amour, fit la directrice en passant à côté d'eux.

Ginny ne releva pas mais devint rouge de colère.

« Pourquoi tout le monde prend sa défense par la barbe de Merlin ? » Pensa-t-elle.

-Bon que faisons-nous ? Nous n'avons pas cours là nous le rejoignons ou nous le laissons respirer cette heure ? Demanda Ron.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le laisser à la bibliothèque seul avec toutes les filles présentes ? Railla Ginny.

-Bien nous y allons alors mais je te conseille de ne pas faire scandale dans la bibliothèque, Harry est professeur maintenant et je pense que ça sera bien d'éviter de lui faire honte au milieu des élèves, suggéra Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas assez bête pour faire quelque chose dans ce genre, allez on y va.

Arrivés à la bibliothèque ils virent Harry en pleine discussion avec Mme Pince, celle-ci regarda Hermione et Ginny avec un sourire.

-Que faites-vous là ? Vous êtes vraiment en retard pour votre cours, fit le jeune professeur.

-Nous n'avons pas cours à cette heure professeur Potter, fit Hermione.

-Ah d'accord, bah asseyez-vous. Continues Irma je leur fais confiance.

-Bien comme je disais cette énigme n'a pas l'air très difficile, nous pourrions trouver de quel pouvoir il s'agit dès la fin de l'heure et peut-être le pays. Si on traduit les runes comme je l'ai fait nous pouvons décrire :

_D'un simple crachat, je détruis tout sur mon passage,_

_En mouvement je peux atteindre les 120 km/h,_

_Marcher, courir, voler voilà ce que je peux faire,_

_La résistance du métal, je suis équipé,_

_D'un coup de mâchoire, rare sont ceux qui me résistent._

_Si tu veux avoir une chance face à moi, cherches mon seul point faible_

_Cherches qui suis-je et tu sauras à quoi t'attendre._

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a sur le premier pouvoir ? Demanda Harry.

-Non mais le reste est écrit en langue Gobeline et je ne connais pas cette langue et je crois qu'aucun sorcier ne sache traduire cette langue. Les gobelins n'aideront jamais un porteur de baguette si on reprend leur dire, expliqua Irma.

-J'essaierais de voir avec l'un d'entre eux, il faut à tout prix que je traduise ça si je veux récupérer le pouvoir. En ce qui concerne ce que tu nous a traduit, as-tu une idée de la réponse ?

-Je venais de finir la traduction quand tu es arrivé donc il va falloir que nous réfléchissons ensemble.

-On dirait bien une énigme qui n'a pas l'air très difficile, hum qu'est que ça pourrait être ? Fit Hermione songeuse.

-C'est forcément une créature. Un animal résistant qui a de la force, de la vitesse avec un seul point faible et en plus qui sait voler c'est forcément un dragon mais ce n'est pas un pouvoir, dit Ron.

-Mais si voyons, la réponse est bonne mais c'est simplement une énigme intermédiaire pour que l'héritier trouve le pouvoir correspondant qui ne peut être que le feu ! S'écria Ginny.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant cinq minutes de la possibilité que le feu soit le premier pouvoir sauf Harry qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il va encore falloir que je combatte un dragon ! Comment je vais faire ? La dernière fois je pouvais utiliser mon balai car j'étais en plein air mais si c'est pas le cas là ? » Pensait-il.

-Harry, il est l'heure pour les cours nous y allons, fit Hermione.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai un double cours avec les quatrièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle) et une heure avec les deuxièmes années (Gryffondor-Serpentard). A tout à l'heure fit-il en passant par le passage secret de la bibliothèque.

C'est donc trois heures plus tard qu'il rejoignit Hermione et Ron dans ses quartiers.

-Au faite Hermione ça avance le projet avec Filius ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui nous avons bientôt terminé et heureusement c'est pour mardi prochain à 18h15.

-Qu'est qui est pour mardi prochain ? Questionna Ron.

Harry regarda Hermione pour voir si il fallait en parler à Ron, elle lui dit oui de la tête et il se lança.

-Déjà ne t'énerves pas sur elle, c'est moi qui lui est demandé, elle a écrit à Victor Krum pour savoir si il pouvait nous aider pour cette guerre, il a répondu par oui et j'ai donc demandé qu'il vienne en Angleterre avec des Bulgares dont il fait confiance. J'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick si il pouvait enchanté un parchemin pour que quand une personne le signe nous voyons si cet individu a l'intention d'en parler à Voldemort ou ses mangemorts.

-C'est très ingénieux mais pourquoi ne m'en avez vous pas parlé avant ? Fit Ron.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé ça quand vous êtes partis au chemin de traverse.

-Ah d'accord et tu crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de Bulgare ?

-Dans sa dernière lettre il m'a dit qu'il y en avait une trentaine, peut-être que jusqu'à mardi il en trouvera d'autres, répondit Hermione.

-C'est bien mais il faut encore voir si il n'y a pas beaucoup de traitres et il faut les convaincre de se joindre à nous, dit Harry.

-Il suffit d'avoir les bons arguments, fit Hermione.

-Oui c'est sur mais il faut les trouver, enfin nous verrons bien sur place car si nous préparons à l'avance nous allons bafouiller si ils contrent nos arguments.

Ils continuèrent de parler de cette journée et Ginny arriva.

-Mon chéri il faut que tu ailles voir le professeur Mcgonagall dans son bureau dès que tu le peux, fit-elle après un baiser et une étreinte.

-Elle ne t'as pas dit pourquoi ?

-Non elle m'a demandé de rester à la fin de l'heure et m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te rendes dans son bureau mais rien de plus.

-D'accord, bah je vais y aller tout de suite comme ça je serais tranquille pour après à tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de transplaner devant le bureau de la directrice.

Il tapa et entra après avoir reçu l'invitation.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui je voulais te demander si samedi tu pouvais me remplacer pour le cours des septièmes années (Gryffondor-Serpentard) parce que je dois me rendre au ministère.

-Oui ça ne me dérange pas mais qu'est que je dois leur faire ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance pour faire un cours passionnant.

-Ça marche, au faite les Bulgares viennent mardi prochain à 18h15 à la tête du sanglier.

-D'accord, tu me diras quand tu veux que l'ordre se réunit.

-J'aimerais bien le week-end prochain comme ça nous pourrons parler de la visite avec les Bulgares.

-Aucun soucis.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander à mon tour.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Dimanche j'aimerais emmener Neville à Sainte-Mangouste. Ses parents sont en pleine phase de rétablissement, ils le reconnaissent maintenant.

-C'est vrai ? Franck et Alice faisaient partis de mes meilleurs élèves, tout comme tes parents. Eux quatre ont de loin étaient mes élèves préférés de leur époque. Quand j'ai apprit qu'ils étaient Sainte-Mangouste j'y allais deux fois par semaine mais j'ai décidé de ne plus m'y rendre car ils ne reconnaissaient personne et ça me faisait mal au cœur de les voir comme ça. Tu peux amener Mr Londubat mais pas toute la journée non plus, le matin ou l'après midi c'est à vous de voir. J'aimerais que cette sortie se fasse dans la discrétion si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne nous verra. Je te dirais si nous y allons le matin ou l'après midi, il faut d'abord que je vois avec Neville. En tout cas moi je ne serais pas là de la journée, il faut que je me rende à Gringotts. Samedi tu m'as bien dit que tu allais au ministère ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Il faudra dire à Rufus qu'il fasse bien surveiller les lieux importants de l'Angleterre parce que c'est bizarre que l'on entende pas plus parler de Voldemort.

-C'est en partie pour ça que je dois me rendre au ministère, il faut réfléchir à des plans de défense.

-Oui c'est sur, je vais te laisser Minerva j'ai des copies à corriger.

-A ce soir au diner, je sais que demain a lieu les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch motives les, même si je ne suis plus directrice des Gryffondor j'aimerais que ça soit encore eux qui gagnent la coupe.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas j'espère bien aussi qu'ils vont la gagner sinon ils auront affaire à moi, fit-il avant de transplaner dans ses quartiers.

-Qu'est qu'elle voulait alors ? Demanda Ginny.

-Me demander si je pouvais la remplacer samedi matin et savoir quand je voulais que l'ordre se réunisse.

-C'est toi qui va nous faire cours alors samedi matin ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui c'est bien moi.

-Tu vas nous faire quoi comme cours ? Questionna Hermione.

-Je sais pas encore, dimanche je ne serais pas là de la journée donc vous pourrez en profiter pour réviser.

-Tu t'en vas où ? Fit Ginny.

-Je vais aller demander de l'aide aux gobelins pour déchiffrer le grimoire des Potter et je dois me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Pourquoi tu dois aller là-bas ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais alors que ça ne vous concerne en rien. J'espère que vous avez fait la recherche que j'ai demandé, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres copies à corriger, fit-il avant de sortir le paquet de copies des quatrièmes années.

Après avoir fini de corriger ses copies il appela ses amis pour qu'ils se rendent dans la grande salle pour le diner.

-Minerva il faudra leur reparler du club de duel, avec tout ce qui s'est passé nous avons oublié, fit-il après s'être assit à côté de la directrice et du professeur de sortilèges.

-Vous voulez qu'il se déroule quand ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux professeurs.

-Moi je peux le samedi et le dimanche peut m'importe, mais si nous voulons commencer ce week-end il faut le faire le samedi car comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne serais pas là dimanche de toute la journée. Je te laisse décider Filius.

-Ça marche pour le samedi, de 13h à 15h ? Couina le petit professeur.

-Ça me va, si ça te va aussi Minerva je te laisse passer le message.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, demanda la directrice. Comme je vous l'ai dit le jour de la rentrée le club de duel ouvre de nouveau ses portes cette année, il sera disponible tout les samedis de 13h à 15h. Cela commence cette semaine, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y aller mais je vous le conseille. Un tournoi par année sera organisé, le meilleur des premiers années participera à celui des deuxièmes années et ainsi de suite. Les huit meilleurs pourront concourir dans celui des professeurs. Un tournoi par trimestre sera organisé, le meilleur par année fera gagner 20 à sa maison, ceux qui participerons au tournoi des professeurs en feront gagner 30. Donc si vous avez bien comprit ce que je viens de dire, seuls les premiers années ont un intérêt à y aller ce samedi et peut être les prochains mais rien n'empêche aux autres élèves de venir regarder mais ils ne combattront pas. Bonne soirée.

Harry et Filius regardèrent la directrice car ils n'étaient pas au courant que le club se passerait comme ceci.

-J'ai pensé que ça serait amusant, nous avons déjà augmenté le nombre d'heure de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme ça ils seront en situation de vrai duel et pas comme en cours où ils apprennent un sort et doivent le lancer, expliqua-t-elle.

-Moi ça me va mais je ne suis pas comme les anciens professeurs sauf Remus. Dans mon cours ils apprennent des sorts c'est vrai mais ils vont combattre aussi comme dans un tournoi, fit Harry.

-Ça ne me dérange pas non plus cette organisation c'est juste que j'étais un peu surpris car ce n'est pas ce que l'on avait prévu, s'exprima Filius.

-Bon moi je vous laisse, j'ai encore les copies des septièmes années à corriger, fit la directrice.

-A demain et bon courage, répondit Harry.

Il ne se rendit pas dans ses appartements mais dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Dean.

-Salut, peux-tu aller chercher Neville il faut que je lui parle ?

-Oui j'y vais.

Neville arriva deux minutes plus tard.

-Salut Neville, nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste dimanche mais le professeur Mcgonagall veut que nous choisissons soit la matin soit l'après midi donc je te laisse décider.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas je préfèrerais y aller l'après midi comme ça je pourrais faire les devoirs avec Luna le matin.

-Ya pas de problèmes, je le dirais au professeur Mcgonagall demain. Si on part à 14h ça te va ?

-Oui c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Encore merci.

Harry sourit et regarda le clan des septièmes années assit.

-J'espère que le recherche demandée est faite car demain nous n'aurons pas le temps de trainer j'ai prévu plein de choses. Allez maintenant au lit, sinon je vais devoir retirer des points à ma maison et je n'en ai pas envie.

Il rentra dans ses appartements où il prévint ses amis qu'il devait se rendre chez Mrs Figg pour lui demander de venir à Poudlard le lendemain. Il transplana Privet Drive et tapa à la porte.

-Harry ? Mais qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Bonjour Mrs Figg, je viens vous voir pour vous demander un service.

-Entres mon garçon, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Questionna-t-elle après qu'ils furent confortablement installés.

-Je voulais vous demander si à partir de demain vous pouvez venir à Poudlard afin d'assurer sa sécurité avec d'autres membres de l'ordre ? Avant que vous ne répondez je voulais vous dire que je sais que vous êtes une sorcière.

-Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas chargé une cracmol d'assurer ma sécurité, de plus vous connaissez trop de membres de l'ordre pour en être une.

-Très perspicace, j'accepte avec plaisir. Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir autant ennuyer pendant que tu venais ici mais si ton oncle et ta tante savaient que tu te sentais bien ici jamais ils ne t'auraient laisser revenir.

-Vous savez même si vous ne faisiez que parler que de chats, j'étais quand même mieux ici que chez eux. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous demain à Poudlard pour le diner.

-Très bien, comment cela se fait-il que tu sois sorti de Poudlard sans quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?

Il lui expliqua ses nouvelles fonctions au sein de Poudlard, elle le félicita puis il repartit à Poudlard

Arrivé dans ses quartiers il remarqua que Ginny était toujours là.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore coucher mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'attendais.

-Ah d'accord on va se coucher ?

-Oui on y va.

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain il se leva, alla se doucher et attendit que ses camarades soit prêt. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où ils prirent un petit déjeuner copieux. Harry partit dans sa salle de classe.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il.

C'est des bonjours faibles qui sortirent de la bouche des élèves.

-Oh non ça ne va pas, quand je dis bonjour j'aimerais que l'on me dise bonjour professeur Potter, ironisa-t-il en imitant le professeur Ombrage.

Ils explosèrent tous de rire quand un « Hum Hum » retentit dans la salle, le jeune professeur regarda vers la porte et vit Dolorès Ombrage accompagnée de la directrice et du ministre de la magie.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, désolé d'interrompre votre cours mais Miss Ombrage a réussit à obtenir après une semaine d'acharnement auprès du département de la justice magique le droit d'inspecter votre cours pendant cette séance, puis-je me permettre de rester aussi en compagnie de la directrice ? Expliqua Rufus.

-Mais bien sur je vous en prie asseyez-vous dans le fond de la salle, Miss Ombrage puis-je me permettre de faire une démonstration d'un vrai duel avec votre personne ?

-J'accepte Potter je vais montrer à vos élèves à quel point leur professeur est incompétent.

-Très bien mais une seule chose ici vous êtes dans ma salle de classe donc vous m'appellerez professeur ou monsieur Potter sinon je vais être obligé de vous foutre dehors avec un bon petit coup pied dans votre derrière de babouin ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda-t-il en faisant augmenter son aura pour avoir un air menaçant.

-Oui professeur c'est très clair.

Les élèves explosèrent de rire pendant que Minerva et Rufus retenaient leur rire de toutes leurs forces jusqu'à temps qu'Harry leur adressa :

-Ça suffit ! Madame Ombrage est notre invité et elle arrive au bon moment, je n'accepterais qu'aucun de vous se moque d'une sorcière aussi compétente qu'elle, même si elle ne sait pas se débarrasser de centaures, enfin nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir. Mme Ombrage êtes-vous prête ?

-Oui monsieur Potter, répondit-elle fière d'elle.

Harry demanda à ses élèves de rejoindre le ministre et la directrice dans le fond de la salle et fit apparaître l'estrade pour le duel.

-Le duel se passera donc en trois manches, toute magie est autorisée sauf les impardonnables et la magie noire, êtes-vous d'accord Monsieur Potter ?

-Effectivement.

Harry salua son adversaire qui se força de faire de même.

-Un, deux, trois. Partez ! Conta le professeur Mcgonagall.

- « stupéfix », s'écria-t-elle.

- « Protégo », « stupéfix », « ductile ».

Ombrage réussit à produire deux « protégo » à la suite ce qui fit qu'elle ne fut touchée par aucun des sorts du jeune professeur.

- « incarcérem », « stupéfix », « expelliarmus », dit-elle.

- « scutum laminam ». Le bouclier de platine le recouvrit entièrement et les trois sorts de son adversaire s'écrasèrent dessus sans l'endommager.

Il envoya une dizaine de sortilèges assommant en informulés, la sorcière ne put en éviter que la moitié qu'elle tomba à terre inconsciente. Il la ranima et le professeur Mcgonagall dit :

-Première manche gagnée par le professeur Potter.

Ils se remirent en position, Harry s'inclina mais Dolores envoyait déjà des sorts.

- « Aurum speculum » s'écria-t-il, un miroir d'or prit place devant lui et renvoya le sort qu'Ombrage venait d'envoyer, elle eut à peine le temps de l'éviter. Il se transforma en lion dorée et rugit, l'inquisitrice prit peur et fit tomber sa baguette. Harry n'eut qu'à lancer un « accio baguette » pour gagner la deuxième manche. La troisième manche commença.

Le jeune sorcier transformait tout les sorts de son ennemi en diverse choses, il finit par la transformer en crapaud qui coassait. Il lui rendit sa forme initiale pendant que les élèves et les deux adultes riaient de tout cœur.

-Troisième manche et duel gagnés par Harry Potter.

-C'est de la triche, il utilisait je ne sais quelle magie, alors que c'est interdit, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mme Ombrage j'ai suivi les règles que vous avez dicté au début du duel, vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir dans le fond merci. Comme vous avez pu le voir Mme Ombrage s'est battu comme un mangemort, elle ne respectait pas les règles du duel en général et combattait lâchement mais ce n'est pas un soucis puisqu'elle a perdu devant un gamin de 17 ans. Enfin, comme vous avec pu le constaté dans un duel il ne faut pas seulement utiliser des sorts de défense ou d'attaque. Il faut utiliser tout ce que vous connaissez pour déstabiliser votre adversaire et le vaincre le plus vite possible. Samedi je remplace le professeur Mcgonagall et nous verrons l'apprentissage des animagus et les boucliers métamorphiques pour savoir vous protéger des impardonnables.

Les élèves étaient content d'apprendre à devenir animagus mais Ombrage interrompit une nouvelle fois le professeur.

-Excusez moi monsieur Potter mais vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à vos élèves à devenir animagus c'est interdit par le ministère, reprocha-t-elle joyeusement.

-Mme Ombrage nous pouvons le faire tant que nous avons l'accord de la directrice ou du ministre et que les élèves qui y arrivent remplissent la feuille de déclaration. Or j'ai déjà l'autorisation du professeur Mcgonagall et samedi elle se charge de prendre autant de formulaire que possible. Je pensais que vous en connaitriez plus sur les lois du ministère, vous me décevez. Si vous venez encore à m'interrompre pour quelque chose alors qu'il n'y en a pas le besoin je serais forcé de vous demander de quitter ma salle de classe et je déposerais plainte auprès de Mme Bones.

Ombrage s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Bien nous allons voir si vous avez travaillé les patronus, Dobby !

-Dobby doit-il rapporter l'armoire Harry Potter ? Demanda l'elfe après être arrivé.

-Oui s'il te plaît j'ai fini plus vite que je le pensais avec Mme Ombrage.

Dobby partit et revint avec une vieille armoire noire.

Harry l'ouvrit et un épouvantard-Détraqueur en sortit.

-Monsieur Potter cette fois-ci vous allez trop loin, je vais demander que vous soyez viré pour mise en danger des élèves et vol de Détraqueur, rugit Ombrage.

- « Ridiculus » s'exprima Harry et le détraqueur devint la sorcière avec une mini jupe de couleur orange. Comme vous le voyez très chère c'est un épouvantard auquel j'ai donné la forme de détraqueur, vous cherchez les ennuis vous les trouverez je vous demande de sortir de ma salle de classe maintenant sinon je vous amène aux côtés de Voldemort lui même pour qu'il puisse avoir au moins une femme dans sa vie ! Beugla Harry.

-Je ne sortirais pas de cette salle de classe tant que je n'aurais pas fini mon inquisition, rit-elle.

-Monsieur le ministre ? Si je me souviens bien au bout de trois interruptions inutiles le professeur est en droit de demander à l'inquisitrice de sortir de sa salle de classe, si elle refuse elle peut être emmenée à Askaban non ?

-C'est exact monsieur Potter, mais si elle ne veut pas sortir vous pouvez également la forcer sympathiquement. Miss Ombrage, le professeur Potter vous a demandé de sortir de sa salle de classe, soit vous obéissez soit je vous emmène à Askaban sur le champ, l'inquisition n'est pas annulée, c'est moi qui la finirait.

Ombrage dut s'avouer vaincue, elle sortit de la salle de classe lançant des regards meurtriers à toute personne la regardant.

-Bien mettez-vous en file et chacun votre tour vous chasserez cet épouvantard avec votre patronus.

Les élèves le firent et tous réussirent brillamment, Ron fit apparaître un chien argenté ainsi qu'un tigre, Hermione une loutre argentée ainsi qu'un tigre.

-Très bien, 50 points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ron et Hermione vous faites gagner 30 points à Gryffondor. Dobby peux-tu ramener l'armoire où elle était s'il te plaît ? Maintenant nous allons passer aux sorts assommant, qui peut me dire lesquels existent ?

Ensemble les élèves en donnèrent 14, ils s'exercèrent pendant 30 min pour tous les maîtriser.

-Très bien, pour le prochain cours vous ferez des recherches sur les sortilèges de feu qui existent ainsi que comment les annuler, bonne journée à tous, fit-il quand la sonnerie retentit.

Les septièmes années sortirent avec le sourire que ce soit du côté des Gryffondor ou des Serpentard sauf trois.

-Très bon cours Harry, je peux te dire d'avance que tu continueras d'être professeur pour de longues années si c'est ce que tu souhaites, félicita Rufus.

-Belle façon de remettre le crapaud à sa place, rit Minerva. D'où connais-tu toutes ces lois du ministère ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-J'étais sur qu'elle arriverait à venir contrôler un de mes cours donc je me suis renseigné dans des livres et auprès de personnes travaillant au ministère et heureusement que je l'ai fait parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça aurait donné.

-Très intelligent Harry, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à prévoir les événements mais c'est très utile pour toi. Bon on va aller dans la grande salle les élèves doivent avoir faim.

-Ils ne sont pas les seuls, rit Harry. Au fait Rufus mardi à 18h15 il faut être à la tête du sanglier pour la rencontre avec les Bulgares.

-Ça marche je serais là, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Minerva je te dis à samedi pour les plans contre Voldemort, fit le ministre avant de quitter Poudlard.

Harry et Minerva s'assirent à la grande table quand les hiboux arrivèrent par les fenêtres, les professeurs d'été d'Harry, Mme Pomfresh et Mme Pince reçurent des tas de colis tout comme Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Ils les ouvrirent mais ne sortirent pas ce qu'ils avaient reçu sauf les trois jeunes sorciers, Ginny sortit un éclair de feu, des bijoux d'une beauté époustouflante, des tonnes d'affaires dont un ensemble en cuir de dragon et une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch. Ron eut aussi un éclair de feu, des ensemble de toute couleur, une tenue en cuir de dragon, une tenue de Quidditch et des livres sur ce sport. Hermione reçut une demi douzaine de collection de livre de toute sorte, des affaires et des bijoux mais moins que Ginny ainsi qu'un nouveau scrutoscope et la tenue en cuir de dragon. Les professeurs avaient reçus des vêtements et des choses en correspondance avec leurs matières, Horace des potions, Pomona des nouvelles plantes d'autres pays, … . Ils lancèrent tous un regard dans sa direction, il fit l'air innocent et continua de manger. Il se dépêcha ensuite de partir pour sa salle de classe où il fit rentrer ses élèves et fit exactement le même cours que dans la matinée. Après les quatre heures de cours il leur demanda de faire la même recherche qu'aux autres septièmes années. Il transplana dans ses quartiers où il fit pour changer le mot de passe de sa gargouille mais les trois jeunes ainsi que les professeurs ayant reçus les colis étaient déjà tous là.

-Oh punaise, fais chier ! S'exprima-t-il.

-C'est bien les cadeaux que tu as acheté quand nous faisions les courses sur le chemin de traverse ? Demanda Minerva.

-Oui c'est bien ça mais pas besoin de faire de leçons de morale, si je l'ai fait c'est parce que vous m'avez déjà tous aidé puis parce que j'en avais envie point !

-Non il n'y a pas de point ! S'écria Ginny.

-Bien si vous n'êtes pas content rendez moi tout mais je vous préviens je brûle tout !

-Non bah moi je garde hein vieux, rit Ron.

-J'espère bien parce que je le ferais.

Ils acceptèrent au bout de trente minutes les cadeaux avec plaisir mais il prit quand même une leçon de morale par toutes les personnes présentes surtout par Mme Pomfresh.

Les professeurs finirent par partir alors Harry les prévint qu'il ne venait pas au diner car il était très fatigué, ses trois amis dirent qu'ils allaient rester avec lui. Il dit aussi à Minerva qu'il partait samedi à 14h.

Après les salutations, Harry demanda à Dobby de préparer un diner pour quatre personnes, il demanda la composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Alors en attrapeur c'est moi, en gardien c'est Ron, en poursuiveurs c'est Dean, Demelza Robins et Jack Sloper enfin en batteur nous avons Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes.

-Vous avez bien choisi, si je jouerais encore c'est eux que j'aurais pris si il n'y avait pas de meilleurs. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où la directrice fit une annonce pour expliquer la garde nouvelle que disposait Poudlard.

C'est après une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'Harry prit le petit déjeuner. Il partit dans sa salle de cours et c'est pour quatre heures qu'il y resta. Une heure pour les troisièmes années (Gryffondor-Serpentard), une autre avec les troisièmes années ( Poursouffle-Serdaigle) et deux avec les cinquièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle).

Il se rendit dans la grande salle pour rendre son déjeuner, tout les professeurs le félicitèrent pour avoir rendu la vie difficile à Ombrage et de l'avoir expulsé de sa salle de classe. En y repensant Harry était très fier de lui, il avait réussi à faire avec l'inquisitrice ce que les autres professeurs n'avaient pas réussi sauf le professeur Mcgonagall qui lui avait rendu la vie très difficile. Après le déjeuner il se rendit dans ses quartiers avec Ginny pour qu'ils passent une heure rien qu'à deux. Après cette heure de repos ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour leurs cours. Harry commença avec une heure avec les cinquièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle). La classe de Ginny arriva avant la sonnerie.

-Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez fait la recherche demandée, qui peut me parler du feudeymon ? Oui ? Fit-il en regardant un serpentard.

-C'est le plus puissant sortilège de feu. Il faut une très grande puissance s'en protéger ou même le lancer. C'est un des sortilèges les plus destructeurs, on peut doser sa puissance mais c'est très compliqué. Sa formule est « sacra ignis ».

-Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard. Je vous laisse essayer, logiquement vous en aurez pour les deux heures et je ne sais même pas si vous réussirez.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny et un serpentard le maîtrisaient déjà.

-Je vous laisse aller dans la salle d'à côté pour vous entraîner au dôme de feu, Dobby !

L'elfe de maison arriva et s'inclina devant Harry.

-Dobby, tu peux aller avec eux par là ? Ils doivent s'entrainer au dôme de feu, tu n'as juste à les surveiller.

-Bien sur Harry Potter, Dobby le fera avec plaisir.

Les deux jeunes sorciers partirent donc avec Dobby dans la salle voisine, dans la demi heure suivante sept élèves rejoignirent Dobby. A la fin du double cours seul quatre élèves n'y arrivaient pas. Il alla chercher les élèves dans la salle voisine pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient partir et qu'il ne donnait pas de devoirs, à part la recherche sur les sortilèges de l'eau qu'ils devaient avoir déjà fait pour cette heure-ci. Il finit sa journée avec une heure avec les septièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle).

Ce fut par habitude qu'Harry ne remarqua pas que sa journée du vendredi passa à une vitesse hallucinante, le samedi à 10h il se rendit alors dans la salle de Minerva.

-Bonjour, comme je l'ai dit le jour où Dolores Ombrage nous a rendu une petite visite, je remplace le professeur Mcgonagall exceptionnellement. J'ai décidé que l'apprentissage des animagus ne sera pas trop ennuyant. Déjà y-a-t-il des personnes qui ont déjà leur animagis ?

Ron et Hermione levèrent leur main.

-Vous deux vous vous entrainerez aux boucliers métamorphiques, vous voyez de quoi je parle ?

Ils acquiescèrent, Harry leur demanda d'aller dans le fond de la salle pour faire ça pendant qu'il s'occuperait du reste de la classe.

-Il va falloir que vous méditez pour apercevoir la forme de votre animagi, concentrez-vous sur votre respiration pour être en harmonie avec vous-même. Dès que vous verrez en quoi vous vous transformerez il faudra vous dire que ce que vous voulez le plus est de vous transformer par exemple en chien si c'est ce que vous avez vu plus tôt.

Il laissa les élèves dans leur méditation et alla voir si Ron et Hermione s'en sortaient avec les boucliers.

-Alors comment ça avance ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah moi je maîtrise les boucliers de plomb, bronze et argent, répondit Ron.

-Pareil pour moi et je suis sur la bonne voie pour le miroir d'or, fit Hermione.

-Je vous laisse continuer dès que vous avez terminé avec celui-ci vous m'appelez que je vous donne le suivant, il en restera deux.

Il laissa ses amis s'exercer, il s'assit au bureau et corrigea des copies. Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione et Ron appelèrent Harry pour le bouclier suivant.

-Le prochain est le bouclier de platine, sa formule est « Scutum laminam ». Si vous voulez qu'il fonctionne il faut que vous vouliez vous protéger totalement et rien que vous.

-Comment as-tu fait pour le réussir car te connaissant ça devait être dur pour toi de penser à protéger uniquement ta propre personne ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est Ginny qui m'a aidé, elle m'a fait comprendre que si je venais à mourir je ne pourrais pas protéger les autres et que donc il fallait que je me protège.

-Elle a tout à fait raison d'ailleurs.

-Je le sais bien, bon allez je vais finir de corriger mes copies, bon courage pour celui-la, fit-il avant de retourner s'asseoir au bureau.

Il finit de corriger ses copies quand Neville se transforma en blaireau et Blaise en Serpent.

Il les félicita et leur apprit bouclier de plomb, il voulut leur apprendre celui de bronze mais d'autres élèves avaient réussit à se transformer. La sonnerie retentit et il libéra les élèves et partit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Minerva n'était toujours pas rentrée ce fut donc Harry qui géra les élèves et fit apparaître la nourriture. Il dirigea la première séance du club de duel avec Filius, le tournoi des premières années était vraiment ennuyant, les élèves ne s'envoyaient que des « expelliarmus » et des « protégo ». A 15h les deux professeurs étaient heureux de quitter la grande salle, Minerva rentra du ministère au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers.

-Comment s'est passé le club ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ennuyant, répondirent-ils.

-Et toi au ministère ça s'est bien passé ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui ça va, Le ministre a décidé qu'une dizaine d'aurors resteraient à Pré au lard, au chemin de traverse, à Sainte-Mangouste et à Poudlard.

-Il va y avoir des aurors à Poudlard ? Couina Filius.

-Oui, il y en aura dix. Ils seront sous mes ordres mais aussi sous ceux d'Harry comme il est le directeur adjoint. Les aurors que Rufus nous a assigné ont connaissance que des membres de l'ordre sont présents dans l'établissement.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends votre avis avec impatience.

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Enzo Potter et arrestation

_**Chapitre 9 : Enzo Potter et arrestation**_

Le lendemain matin il se rendit sur le chemin de traverse, plus précisément à Gringotts la banque des sorciers.

-Bonjour monsieur, fit-il au gobelin de l'accueil.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais si cela est possible rencontrer le directeur de la banque.

-C'est en effet possible mais il est très rare qu'il accepte, puis-je vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez rencontrer le directeur ?

-Disons qu'à la fin de cet entretien il serait fort possible que je fasse un don à Gringotts.

-Très bien, attendez moi ici je reviens vite.

C'est cinq minutes plus tard que le gobelin arriva et dit au jeune sorcier de le suivre.

-Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Bonjour monsieur, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

-Monsieur Potter vous devez être au courant que ce n'est pas dans notre nature de rendre des services comme vous dites.

-Effectivement je suis au courant c'est pour cela que je ferais un don de 10 000 gallions à Gringotts ainsi que 1 000 pour votre compte personnel.

-C'est faible monsieur Potter.

-C'est peut-être faible comme vous dites mais je ne vous ai pas encore dit ce que j'attends de vous !

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai ici une feuille (il n'est pas assez fou pour prendre le grimoire des Potter sinon le gobelin verrait ce qu'il préparait) écrite en langage gobelin, j'aimerais que vous me la traduisez.

-Très bien si ce n'est que ça j'accepte.

Le directeur de Gringotts prit un parchemin et écrit dessus :

_Ma densité compte 377 835 km²,_

_Je suis entouré de tout côté par la mer,_

_Étymologiquement mon nom signifie « le lieu d'origine du soleil »,_

_Depuis 1945 je suis un archipel qui regroupe 6 852 îles,_

_Si tu me cherches rejoins moi le plus haut possible._

-Une énigme ! Monsieur Potter excusez-moi de vous dire ça mais ce n'est pas avec le nom d'un pays que vous battrez vous savez qui !

-Le nom d'un pays ? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour vaincre Voldemort. Connaissez-vous la réponse ?

-Bien sur mais je ne la dirais qu'en étant encore une fois payé !

-Combien ?

-1 000 gallions.

-Marché conclu.

-Sachez que nous gobelins avons des connaissances que vous n'aurez jamais. Nous étudions tout ce que nous pouvons sur les mondes sorcier et moldu. La réponse à cette énigme est donc le Japon.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, fit le jeune sorcier en tendant au gobelin l'argent promit.

Il quitta la banque et retourna à Poudlard pour le déjeuner.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à ses trois congénères et s'assit à côté de Minerva et d'Hagrid.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée ? Demanda la directrice.

-Encore mieux que je l'avais espéré, j'ai demandé de l'aide au directeur de la banque Gringotts pour qu'il me traduise une page du grimoire des Potter.

-Pour la légende de Merlin, je m'en suis douté que tu te lancerais aussi dedans.

-Tu es au courant à propos de ça ?

-Oui Harry, même si j'ai un air stricte pendant mes cours, ton père a su reconnaître mon vrai caractère et il m'a demandé de l'aider même si je n'ai pas pu lui en apporté beaucoup. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que les gobelins t'ont apporté leur aide.

-Ils ne l'ont pas fait gratuitement aussi mais peu m'importe il m'a fait avancer encore plus et je sais dans quel pays se trouve le deuxième pouvoir.

-C'est lequel ?

-Si nous avons bien résout l'énigme du début c'est le feu et il se trouverait au Japon mais il faudrait encore savoir dans quelle partie.

-Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'élément, je veux dire que ça ne va pas être chez un couple Moldu de 30 ans chacun que tu le trouveras.

-Oui c'est sur mais il faut encore trouver quoi.

-Il va falloir que tu demandes à Miss Granger je pense qu'elle sera d'une plus grande aide.

-Excuses moi Harry je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas écouter votre conversation, je pense qu'en rapport avec le feu ça pourrait être un volcan comme la mer pourrait être pour l'eau ou encore les forêts pour la terre ou enfin le sommet d'une montagne pour l'air, s'excusa Hagrid.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hagrid surtout que tu viens de me donner la réponse à mon énigme, car la dernière phrase était _« si tu me cherches rejoins moi le plus haut possible ». _Merci je vais pouvoir y aller le week-end prochain.

-De rien, si j'ai pu t'aider c'est avec plaisir.

Il remercia ses deux collègues et partit rejoindre ses amis.

-Salut, je n'ai plus qu'une petite recherche pour trouver le pouvoir du feu, fit-il en guise de bonjour.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Ron.

Il leur expliqua donc de la partie de Gringotts à celle de la grande salle avec les deux professeurs.

-On est bien avancé avec tout ça, maintenant il nous reste à trouver le volcan le plus haut du Japon. Il va falloir chercher dans les registres moldus, expliqua Hermione.

-Pourquoi on devrait chercher dans leur monde ? Demanda Ron.

-Parce que les moldus comme mes parents ont accès à internet, c'est comme un livre en ligne où tu trouves tout ce que tu cherches en peu de temps.

-Si tu dis que tes parents ont innertet pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer un hibou en leur demandant de faire cette petite recherche pour nous ?

-Internet, Ron. Oui c'est vrai que faire comme ça nous évitera de nous déplacer et ainsi de mettre des gens en danger.

-C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, nous n'avons qu'à envoyer Dobby, suggéra Harry.

-Oui ça sera encore mieux, si ça ne te dérange pas j'écrirais une lettre qui leur sera destinée, fit Hermione.

-Bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas, je vais demander à Dobby d'y aller demain en fin d'après midi. Je dois vous laisser j'ai un autre rendez-vous.

Il embrassa Ginny et alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où il demanda à Neville de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans la salle de classe du jeune professeur où ils transplanèrent pour Sainte-Mangouste.

Neville les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. Ils y restèrent un long moment où Neville discutait avec ses parents qui ne lui répondaient pas parce qu'ils ne le pouvaient. Ils allèrent partir quand une explosion retentit dans l'hôpital.

-Les mangemorts attaquent, mettez vous à l'abri, fit une guérisseuse qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Madame combien sont-ils ? Demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de compter mais ils sont quand même nombreux.

-Faites ce que vous devez faire en cas d'attaque, nous allons demander des renforts.

Il appela Dobby, lui demanda d'emmener les parents de Neville au manoir Potter et de prévenir l'ordre du phénix de venir immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il sortit de la chambre suivi de Neville, à peine passés la porte ils durent se battre contre une dizaine d'assaillants. Au bout de quinze minutes tout leurs adversaires étaient au sol inconscients.

- « Bonded muros », s'écria Harry pendant que la dizaine de mangemort se retrouva collée aux murs.

Il continua son chemin vers le hall de l'hôpital. Au bout du couloir ils rencontrèrent Rogue accompagné de Drago Malefoy.

-Potter ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, fit Drago.

-Malefoy ! Je pourrais te dire la même chose, depuis quand as-tu assez de courage pour venir en mission pour ton chien ?

-Désolé de couper votre scène de ménage mais il faut qu'on parle, fit Rogue.

-Pourquoi devrais-je accepter la requête d'un lâche ?

-Pensez ce que vous voulez je n'en est rien à faire, nous devons vous parler et c'est très important.

-Donnez moi vos baguettes et nous pourrons discuter.

Harry et Neville n'en revenaient pas, Rogue et Malefoy s'avancèrent et leur donnèrent leur baguette comme demandé.

Harry les fit passer devant lui et ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre vide.

- « Incarcérem », « Pétrificus totalus », fit Harry et les deux mangemorts se retrouvèrent attachés par une corde et pétrifiés. Désolé messieurs mais cette discussion sera pour plus tard, Dobby !

Amènes ces deux là à Square Grimmaurd et fais tout pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient, je te rejoins après que les lieux soient surs. Neville nous y allons.

Ils se rendirent dans le hall où les combats étaient arrêtés, Harry se dirigea vers les membres de l'ordre présent.

-Heureusement que tu étais là Potter, nous avons pu arriver le plus vite possible et pour te dire avant le ministère lui même. Il y aurait eu plus de morts sinon et dans un lieu comme Sainte-Mangouste ça aurait porter un sacré coup, grogna Alastor.

-Prévenez les aurors de monter dans le couloir de chambre de monsieur et madame Londubat, une dizaine de mangemorts y sont inconscients. Prévenez aussi le directeur de l'hôpital que monsieur et madame Londubat sont en dehors de Sainte-Mangouste. Vous leur direz qu'ils seront dans un lieu aussi protégé que Poudlard mais que vous ne pouvez pas dire le nom, de toute façon ce n'est pas un mensonge, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas car ils ne seront pas seuls dans la maison et ils seront suivis par un médicomage talentueux. Je veux qu'au moins trois membres de l'ordre restent ici pendant deux heures pour qu'il n'y ait aucun incident pendant les transports des mangemorts. Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps mais je suis accompagné d'un de mes élèves et j'ai des horaires à respecter, même si Minerva ne me dira rien je préfère être prudent, Ombrage a réussi à faire inspecter mon cours.

Harry demanda à la sorcière d'accueil un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Sur le parchemin il écrit « Le QG de l'ordre du phénix se situe au Manoir Potter ». Il le fit lire à Neville et ils transplanèrent vers Square Grimmaurd tout d'abord.

Harry s'écroula au sol tellement il riait, Dobby avait transformé Malefoy en fouine et Rogue se prenait des coups de casserole.

-Dobby tu peux arrêter nous sommes là, fit Harry.

-Désolé Harry Potter mais ils ont voulu partir et vous avez dit à Dobby de les en empêcher.

-Et tu l'as très bien fait mon ami, peux-tu aller préparer cinq bièraubeurre s'il te plaît ?

Une fois que l'elfe fut parti il rendit sa forme à Malefoy et soigna le crâne de Rogue.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous nous avez trahi Potter ! Cria Rogue.

-Oh ça va ! J'aurais vraiment voulu vous seriez à Askaban ou encore j'aurais pu vous tuer comme vous l'avez fait avec le professeur Dumbledore donc non je ne vous ait pas trahi ! Maintenant soit vous me dites ce que vous voulez soit vous allez à Askaban !

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Potter, fit Drago.

-Toi tu as besoin de mon aide ? Tu te fous pas un peu de ma gueule Malefoy ?

-Ne crois pas que te demander de l'aide me fasse plaisir mais tu es le seul qui pourra m'aider !

-Harry tu devrais au moins écouter ce qu'il a à te dire, on ne sait jamais, reprocha Neville.

-Très bien, je t'écoute Malefoy.

-Écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout avant de me couper s'il te plait. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce qu'on me disait mon père fait tout pour que je rejoigne le seigneur des ténèbres, il m'a éduqué de sorte à ce que je vénère les sangs purs et que je déteste tout autre sorcier et même les moldus. Si il m'arrivait de regarder un né moldu ou sang mêlé il me battait, m'insultait et me lancait le doloris parfois. Pendant mes premières années à Poudlard j'ai toujours eu en tête de rejoindre Tu sais qui et c'est pour cela que je te détestais mais à partir de la cinquième année quand j'ai vu tout les efforts que vous faisiez j'ai changé d'avis. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas le faire savoir sinon j'étais mort dans la seconde, je voulais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore mais les serpentards me suivaient partout. Quand je l'ai vu le soir où il est mort j'étais heureux, j'allais enfin pouvoir être du bon côté mais les mangemorts sont arrivés et il est mort. Maintenant que j'ai vu l'étendue de tes pouvoirs je sais que tu pourrais me protéger comme le professeur Dumbledore l'aurait pu. Je sais aussi que tu n'accepterais jamais mais ma mère m'a supplié d'oser venir te le demander, expliqua-t-il.

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux que je t'offre asile et te protège de Voldemort et ses partisants ? Et pour ça tu me ramènes l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore ! Allons pour qui me prends-tu Malefoy ?

-Il n'a rien à voir dans le meurtre d'Albus monsieur Potter, c'est moi le responsable et moi seul, d'ailleurs il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous demander ! S'écria Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

-Vous allez me demander de vous protéger aussi ? Si c'est ça il ne faut pas se voiler la face Rogue, même Merlin vous enverrait en enfer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection Potter, je vous demande juste de faire confiance à Drago, je peux vous affirmer que tout ce qu'il vous dit est la vérité.

-Harry Potter ? Commença l'elfe qui venait d'arriver avec les boissons.

-Oui Dobby ?

-Vous savez que Dobby était l'elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy et il a dit toute la vérité, mon ancien maître était cruel avec son fils quand il s'agissait de son éducation, il l'a toujours apprit à vénérer le mage noir, fit la petite créature tremblante.

-N'aies pas peur Dobby, je ne suis pas comme ton ancien maître je ne te maltraitais pas. Je te crois mon ami, assieds-toi avec nous. Je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ancien maître des potions.

-Quand des mangemorts sont venus nous dire que vous étiez à l'hôpital j'ai tout fait pour que Drago et moi puissions y aller afin que Drago puisse vous parler. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait jamais permis à Mr Malefoy d'y aller seul, je suis donc venu avec lui puis j'avais quelque chose à vous donner, répondit l'ex professeur en tendant à Harry une boîte.

Harry lança plusieurs sortilèges sur la boîte pour voir si elle était sans danger ce qui était le cas, il l'ouvrit donc et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit deux flacons contenant des souvenirs ainsi qu'une enveloppe.

-Je vois que vous savez ce que c'est, le parchemin est scellé et ne s'ouvrira que quand vous aurez visualiser ces souvenirs. Il nous faut une réponse pour la sécurité de Drago, le seigneur des ténèbres va s'impatienter.

-Il restera ici cette nuit pour que je puisse parler à Minerva car je ne peux pas lui cacher la présence d'un mangemort à Poudlard. Si elle refuse je ne vois aucune autre solution que de l'enfermer dans un lieu secret.

-Merci, remercia Drago.

-Ne crois pas que c'est gagné, si elle accepte j'imposerais quelques restrictions quand même. Tu changeras d'apparence pour ressembler à un de mes cousins éloignés, je serais ton tuteur légal même si tu es majeur ce qui fait que tu devras m'obéir. Tu poursuivras tes études à Poudlard ce qui fait que tu repasseras sous l'épreuve du choixpeau. Évidemment j'attends un parfait respect envers mes camarades. Si je vois que tu fais un coup tordu à quiconque à part les mangemorts bien sur je t'envoies en Alaska dans une famille moldu où tu auras la mémoire modifiée. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Ça aurait pu être pire, j'accepte toutes tes restrictions.

-Bien, je parlerais à Minerva et tu auras la réponse demain. Je dois y aller, fit-il en rendant leur baguette.

Il demanda à Dobby de rester ici jusqu'au lendemain et de bien faire attention à Drago et il transplana avec Neville à Poudlard.

Harry leur changea leurs robes et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, je suis sur qu'il est sincère, fit Neville.

-Oui je pense aussi qu'il est sincère mais c'est bizarre quand même, Malefoy me demande de l'aide mais le pire c'est qu'il est accompagné de Rogue, chuchota Harry.

-C'est vrai que c'est louche mais tu auras peut-être tes réponses avec les souvenirs. Nous ferons mieux de se dépêcher on est déjà en retard.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle où Molly leur fonça dessus en les étreignant, elle leur dit qu'ils lui avaient fait peur et qu'ils devraient se dépêcher car tout le monde s'inquiétait.

Quand il s'assit à côté de Minerva elle n'inonda de question pour savoir où il était et comment s'était passé l'attaque à Sainte-Mangouste. Il lui expliqua donc comment ça s'était passé en enlevant le passage avec Rogue et Malefoy. A la fin du diner il lui demanda pour lui parler, elle les fit monter dans son bureau. Il lui fit part de la requête de Drago en donnant le témoignage de Dobby et le fait qu'il avait discrètement fouiller dans ses pensées.

-J'hésite Harry, j'ai confiance en Dobby et toi mais ça me paraît bizarre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est Rogue qui l'accompagnait alors qu'il est du côté de Voldemort.

-C'est pareil pour moi Minerva, il m'a donné des souvenirs. Nous n'avons qu'à les visualiser ensemble ça portera peut-être sur notre jugement.

Elle accepta et alla chercher sa pensine dans laquelle Harry versa les premiers souvenirs.

Ils furent aspirés et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le bureau directorial où Rogue était penché sur la main du professeur Dumbledore.

_-Comment s'est arrivé Albus ? Demanda Rogue inquiet._

_-Ce soir pendant une mission de recrutement pour l'ordre je me suis rendu chez des sorciers dont la réputation était honorable. Ils m'ont invité à entrer et je leur est parlé de l'ordre et de son but. Ils sont partis dans la pièce voisine car leur elfe de maison les avaient appelé et j'ai été attiré par un artéfact. Mon esprit me disait de le prendre, c'était un artéfact du diable qui quand on le touche la personne est tuée instantanément. Je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il était avant de le prendre mais ma main l'a effleuré et je suis maintenant victime d'une malédiction. J'ai été complètement stupide Séverus, heureusement que vous êtes là et que vous avez pu me soigner du maximum que vous le pouviez._

_-Mais c'est impossible ! De tels artéfacts n'existent plus, Merlin et les quatre fondateurs eux même les ont détruits !_

_-Non mon enfant, ils les ont détruit sauf un qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé. Cette information se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. De toute façon maintenant il est détruit, je ne l'ai pas laissé intact pour qu'il puisse tuer d'autres gens. Combien de temps me reste-t-il Sévérus ?_

_-Je dirais un an au maximum._

_-C'est plus que je n'en aurais besoin pour faire ce qu'il me reste à faire. Sévérus vous ne devez en aucun cas laisser le jeune Malefoy me tuer si nous n'arrivons pas à le convaincre de retourner dans le droit chemin._

_-Bien sur professeur, mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je dois l'empêcher de faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ?_

_-Non sinon Voldemort le tuera, il faut que vous me tuiez vous même, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. L'âme de ce garçon est encore pure et il faut qu'elle le reste puis cela vous aidera à garder votre couverture, vous êtes un atout que l'on peu se permettre de perdre._

_-Vous voulez que je vous tue ? Je refuse Albus, j'ai toujours accepté ce que vous me demandiez mais là vous allez trop loin !_

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix Sévérus, soit vous laissez un jeune garçon devenir un meurtrier ou vous le faites vous même afin de sauver plusieurs vies. _

-C'est impossible ! Ce souvenir est forcément faux, Albus n'aurait jamais fait ça ! S'exclama Minerva.

-Non Minerva, le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons vu un faux souvenir l'année dernière et je peux te dire que celui-la est vrai.

-Donc il faut comprendre que si Sévérus a tué Albus c'est sur son ordre ?

-Vous avez tout comprit très chère, comme vous devez le savoir j'ai été blessé par un artéfact du diable qui est maintenant détruit. Le jeune Malefoy avait pour mission de me tuer, ce que je n'ai pas reculer puisque je serais mort tout de même un mois plus tard. Seulement j'ai demandé ou plutôt ordonné à Sévérus de le faire pour ne pas noircir l'âme de Drago. Harry, Minerva je vous demande d'accepter d'aider ce jeune homme, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est devenu comme cela mais par contre vous pouvez tout faire pour qu'il revienne dans le bon camp, fit le portrait de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi tout nous dire seulement maintenant ? La dernière fois à la bataille du Ministère j'ai bien finit l'arrêter ! Pourquoi accepterons-nous d'aider Malefoy ?

-Si je vous le dis c'est justement pour ne pas que vous fassiez une bêtise. Allons Harry tu as déjà accepté de l'aider sinon tu n'en parlerais pas à Minerva.

-On ne peut vraiment rien vous cachez, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Comme si je n'avais que cela à faire, jouer le babysitteur !

-Ce n'est pas ça qui te nuira, bien au contraire vous disposerez d'une nouvelle aide. Je vous conseille de visualiser le deuxième souvenir il contient peut être des choses importantes.

Ils acquiescèrent et le jeune professeur versa le nouveau flacon dans la pensine.

C'est dans une grotte sombre qu'ils atterrirent, on pouvait y voir un serpent aux pieds d'un humain à la tête de reptile ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux gras.

_-Sévérus, où est Drago_

_-Je suis désolé mon seigneur mais il est mort, pendant la bataille il a reçu un « Avada kedavra »._

_-Quel incapable ! C'est une très belle punition pour ce cher Lucius, siffla le mage noir. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour diriger une opération de la plus haute importance._

_-Je ferais tout ce que vous demanderez mon seigneur._

_-A la fin du mois je veux que mon pouvoir sur l'Angleterre s'étende ! Nous prendrons le contrôle du ministère. Je ne peux le faire avant, mon armée n'est pas assez puissante._

_-Quel est votre plan mon seigneur ?_

_-Un plan ? Ahahahahah, comme si nous pouvons appeler cela un plan. Il suffira d'assassiner le ministre pour qu'un des miens puisse prendre sa place. Cela ne sera pas trop difficile vu son potentiel magique, je veux également que tu remplaces cette ridicule Mcgonagall !_

_-Vous voulez que je devienne directeur de Poudlard ? Tout le monde sait que j'ai assassiné Dumbledore. Mcgonagall n'est pas une simple sorcière, elle ne me laissera jamais prendre la direction de son école._

_-Elle ne pourra rien y faire puisqu'elle va bientôt rejoindre son idole dans le cimetière._

_-Comment voulez-vous qu'elle meurt ? Elles est protégée tant qu'elle est à Poudlard._

_-Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça, tu oublies que j'ai des mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard._

_-Sans vous manquez de respect, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ne pourront jamais nous débarrasser de Minerva. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit ils n'ont même pas réussit à se servir d'un première année pour semer la zizanie dans l'école, en plus ils ont Potter à dos car il est sur que ce soit eux. Ça ne serait tarder pour que les professeurs savent que leur cachette est la salle sur demande._

_- « Endoloris ». Comment oses-tu me contredire ? Ils n'ont pas le choix, soit ils réussissent soit ils meurent._

Ils sortirent de la pensine et ils réfléchirent à comment interpréter ce souvenir.

-Nous savons maintenant que c'est bien eux qui ont attaqué Robert, Nott a trop peur pour les suivre. Dobby !

-Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter ?

-Retournes Square grimmaurd et prends Malefoy avec toi, nous verrons ensuite. Minerva que décides-tu pour lui ?

-Je veux bien que tu t'occupes de lui mais il reprendra ses études sous une autre forme pour que l'on puisse garder un œil sur lui.

-Tout est déjà prévu ne t'inquiètes pas.

Dobby et Drago arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que Rogue a réussit à rejoindre Voldemort avant que je n'arrive ?

-Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire car il avait un plan pour expliquer comment ça se faisait que je ne revenais pas !

-Malefoy, Rogue vous a déjà annoncé pour mort auprès de votre maître donc nous allons devoir fabriquer un leurre. A partir de demain vous reprendrez les cours, j'attends de vous un profond respect envers toute personne dans cet établissement. Vous subirez de nouveau l'épreuve du choixpeau sous votre nouvelle apparence. Vous appellerez dès maintenant Enzo Potter et vous serez à la charge du professeur Potter ici présent, fit la directrice.

-Très bien, j'accepte et vous remercie de tout cœur. Je crois ne pas avoir tout comprit professeur, vous avez bien dit le professeur Potter ?

-Évidemment vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Pourtant il y a de bels espions ici ! Je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher maintenant, Harry je crois savoir qu'il y a encore une chambre de libre dans tes appartements, Enzo pourra y loger.

Harry acquiesça et il partit jusque ses appartements après avoir avoir donné sa nouvelle apparence à Drago. Il était maintenant grand, brun avec des yeux azur. On pouvait y voir une légère ressemblance avec Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans ses quartiers où il dut expliquer l'attaque de Sainte-Mangouste (ses amis sont au courant puisqu'ils font partit de l'ordre).

-Qui est-ce mon amour ? Demanda enfin Ginny après qu'elle eut remarquer la présence du jeune homme.

Il leur expliqua donc toute l'histoire où Hermione fut la première à comprendre.

-Je comprends et j'aurais fait de même à ta place, bienvenue parmi nous, fit-elle en tendant la main vers Drago.

Il la serra avec un sourire ce qui étonna grandement l'assemblée. Ginny s'avança elle aussi mais Ron ne le fit, il partit dans sa chambre où Harry le rejoignit.

-Je sais, je devrais te faire confiance mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est Malefoy quoi ! Celui qui nous pourrie la vie depuis notre première année, laisses moi du temps et on verra par la suite.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ron, je m'attendais à ce que tu déclenches un duel à mort dans mes quartiers ou quelque chose comme cela. Prends ton temps, je te laisse à demain.

-A demain vieux.

Harry sortit de la chambre où il expliqua à Drago les réformes de Poudlard. Il montra la chambre de son nouveau hôte et partit dans sa chambre où Ginny dormait profondément. Il se déshabilla et alla se coucher lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin il eut énormément de mal à se lever, il prit une douche et partit dans le bureau de la directrice pour prendre le choixpeau. Minerva et lui entrèrent dans la grande salle où Minerva demanda l'attention des élèves.

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un nouvel élève va entrer en septième année suite à la mort de ses parents. Je vous demanderais de ne pas l'ennuyer en lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne voudra répondre. Je vous présente Enzo Potter qui sera à la charge de son cousin le professeur Potter. Professeur je vous laisse poursuivre, fit la directrice.

Harry s'avança vers Drago et lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

-Hum, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de répartir deux fois le même élève mais je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. Hummmm, tu as changé mon garçon, tu as encore certaines parties de ton caractère mais je peux déceler un immense courage et une forte envie de changer. Tu n'es plus fait pour ton ancienne maison, je vois ! Chuchota le bout de tissu. GRYFFONDOR ! Cria-t-il.

Harry lança un regard vers Minerva qui n'en revenait pas non plus, il se reprit et se dirigea vers la table de ses amis et donna son emploi du temps à Enzo. Il mangea et sortit de la grande salle pour parler aux membres de l'ordre.

-Bonjour tout le monde, Rémus j'aurais besoin de ton aide si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Si je peux t'aider je le ferais, expliques-moi.

-Mon cousin vient d'arriver à Poudlard et il a donc du retard, je ne pourrais l'aider puisqu'il faut que je m'occupe du reste de la classe. Le programme d'aujourd'hui est déjà assez chargé sans que je puisse reprendre tout depuis le début des cours. Je voulais donc te demander que tu lui fasses rattraper son retard.

-Que faut-il qu'il rattrape ?

-Le patronus, les sortilèges assommant et si tu as le temps commencer les sortilèges de feu ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour les sortilèges de feu, dans mon répertoire il y a celui de la torche, d'embrasement, les balles de feu, le dôme et le feudeymon, grogna Alastor.

-On peut faire comme ça, tu prends la moitié de la classe pour le feu pendant que je prends à charge l'autre pour l'eau pendant que Rémus s'occupe d'Enzo.

Tout trois se dirigèrent dans la salle de classe où Harry fit entrer les élèves.

-Bonjour à tous, nous allons diviser la classe en deux pour l'apprentissage de différents maléfices. Mr Maugrey se chargera de ceux en rapport avec le feu alors que moi se sera l'eau. Divisez vous en deux groupes, Enzo tu vas de l'autre côté avec le professeur Lupin. Allez dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Harry regarda la classe se couper et c'est avec surprise qu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un groupe entièrement avec des Gryffondor et l'autre avec des Serpentard.

-Je te laisse le groupe de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott sinon je crois que je vais les tuer, fit Harry. Essayes de ne pas trop leur en apprendre à ces quatre-la.

-Tu crois que je vais entraîner des mangemorts ! Grogna l'ancien auror.

Les deux professeurs se séparèrent et on vit deux groupes en train d'apprendre des sorts différents.

-Qui peut me dire quel sortilège aquatique existe ? Demanda le jeune professeur. Oui Blaise ?

-Le dôme d'eau qui repousse la plupart des sortilèges dus au feu, sa formule est « Firmamento aqua ».

-Bonne réponse quoique incomplète et légèrement inexacte 5 points pour Serpentard. Qui en connait plus sur ce maléfice ?

Hermione ?

-Il protège contre le feu mais il permet également d'éteindre un feu à proximité, si l'adversaire se trouve non loin du lanceur il peut être désarmé et même plus. Tout dépend de la puissance magique du sorcier.

-10 points pour Gryffondor mais on peut en dire encore plus dessus. Ron ?

-Tout à l'heure Zabini a dit qu'il pouvait arrêté tout sortilège cuisant mais c'est faux si la puissance magique de l'adversaire est supérieur à celle du lanceur. Par exemple si l'un de nous voulait se protéger face à Voldemort il passerait facilement notre dôme. De même qu'avec le feudeymon, si je lançais le dôme d'eau et qu'Hermione elle invoquait le feudeymon elle parviendrait à passer mon bouclier même si son sort serait grandement affaibli.

-Très bien, 15 points pour Gryffondor. Je vous laisse vous exercer, n'oubliez pas la formule : « Firmamento aqua ».

Une demi heure plus tard ils passèrent aux boules aquatiques pour formule « balls aquatilium ». Aucun n'y arrivaient à part Hermione. Harry n'en revenait pas.

-Nous n'avançons pas du tout là ! Les sixièmes années de vos maisons font ce cours en ce moment et ils vont beaucoup plus vite, il va falloir que vous soyez plus déterminé pour réussir sinon je crains devoir renvoyer un bon nombre d'élèves de mes cours, fit-il après que tous maitrisait ce sort.

Hermione tu fais gagner 30 points à Gryffondor. Nous allons passer à la prison aquatique qui comme son nom l'indique emprisonne les adversaires dans une cage d'eau qui empêche l'ennemi de parler, ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne tue pas mais au bout d'un moment vous pouvez tombez évanouit. Pour vous en libérer il faudra par conséquence utiliser les sortilèges informulés.

La sonnerie retentit quand Harry finit son explication.

-Un instant ! Pour la prochaine fois vous me ferez un mètre de parchemin sur les sortilèges informulés ainsi que 50 cm sur les sortilèges de feu et 50 cm sur ceux aquatiques et ça vaut aussi pour le groupe du professeur Maugrey.

-Mais t'es fou ! Tu veux qu'on meurt ? S'exclama Ron.

-Même si le cours est finit vous êtes toujours dans ma salle de classe donc je suis votre professeur. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous avez vraiment été incompétent aujourd'hui, pour la peine cette nuit de minuit à deux heures vous viendrez tous en retenue sauf Hermione. Si un d'entre vous est absent il passera un mois en retenue avec moi et un petit récurage des cachots vous fera le plus grand bien.

-Pourquoi devrons-nous venir alors que nous n'étions même dans ce groupe d'incapables ? Ragea Pansy Parkinson.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu tes deux gorilles et toi n'arrivez pas à lancer le maléfice d'embrasement donc tu peux parler d'incapable. 50 points en moins à Serpentard pour insulte envers camarade, insolence envers un professeur et incompétence, vous viendrez un mois en retenu tout les trois. Comment Voldemort peut placer sa confiance envers trois minables comme vous ? Il se ramollit ce cher Tom.

-La ferme Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres vaincra et bientôt il prendra possession de Poudlard grâce à nous quatre ! Cria Goyle.

-Mais vous n'êtes que trois mon grand, tu crois que vous serez assez nombreux et puissants pour faire un coup pareil, vous êtes pathétiques.

-A moins que tu ne saches pas compter, Pansy, Vincent, Théodore et moi ça fait quatre et non trois.

-C'est bien toi le crétin Goyle, tu viens juste de vendre tes trois camarades.

- « Endoloris » s'exclama l'élève mangemort.

-Pathétique même pas capable de lancer un des impardonnables à pleine puissance, saches qu'après avoir subit autant de doloris par Voldemort lui même le tien ne me fait rien du tout.

De manière synchronisée Harry, Alastor et Rémus qui venait de revenir immobilisèrent les quatre fautifs.

-Le cours est terminé ! Je vous dis à ce soir et ne soyez pas en retard. Dépêchez-vous d'aller à votre prochain cours.

Une fois que les élèves furent sortis Harry se dirigea vers les quatre corps inconscients et souleva leur manche gauche. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit la marque des ténèbres incrustée dans leur bras gauche.

-Rémus peux-tu aller chercher Minerva et lui demander de me rejoindre dans son bureau ? Si tu veux bien aussi assurer son cours. Si je me souviens bien la métamorphose était une de tes matières préférées. Alastor si tu veux bien assurer le mien, ça ne te posera aucune difficulté, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Ça serait un grand service que vous nous rendrez.

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry fit léviter les quatre corps et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice. C'est une Minerva toute essoufflée qui arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Rémus ne pouvait pas m'expliquer, fit-elle.

Il lui expliqua donc ce qu'il s'était passé en donnant tout les détails même le fait qu'il avait mit en retenu toute la classe de minuit à deux heures sauf Hermione.

-Il n'est vraiment pas malin de dénoncer ses amis et en plus de te lancer un doloris devant autant de monde, constata la directrice.

-C'est vrai, que faisons-nous d'eux ?

-Je vais envoyé une lettre à Rufus pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible les emmené au ministère où ils seront jugés par le magenmagot. De toute façon ils sont exclus définitivement de Poudlard pendant que c'est moi qui en serais la directrice.

-Si tu veux je peux demander à Fumseck de déposer le message, ça ira plus vite que par hibou.

-Merci Harry, répondit Minerva avant de tendre un bout de parchemin à Harry qui le donna à Fumseck.

-Ce matin je repensais à une chose, il n'y avait pas une lettre avec les souvenirs ? Ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment j'ai pu oublié ça ? « Accio lettre de Sévérus Rogue ».

-Surement le choc, répondit-elle pendant qu'Harry attrapait la lettre.

_Mr Potter ; Minerva,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est donc que vous avez visualisé les souvenirs, sachez que je ne voulais pas assassiné Albus mais vous devez savoir qu'il a de très bons arguments. Enfin j'espère que le deuxième flacon vous a été utile également, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour avoir le plus d'informations sur cette attaque pour ensuite vous les transmettre. Je ferais de même si il y a d'autres attaques de cette envergure car vous devez vous douter que je ne peux vous prévenir à chaque fois sans me faire repérer. _

_Bon courage dans la direction de Poudlard et faites attention à vous._

_PS : Ce parchemin est spécial, tout ce que vous écrirez dessus me sera directement transmit puisque j'en possède un autre. Utilisez la formule « Disparécium » pour effacer son contenu une fois lu._

- « Disparécium » fit Harry avant de se retourner vers l'entrée du bureau auquel on tapait.

Ce fut Rufus accompagné de trois aurors qui entra dans le bureau.

-Bonjour professeurs, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le ministre.

-Il se trouve que ces quatre élèves sont des mangemorts et qu'ils font de la politique pour Voldemort pendant mes cours, de plus Goyle m'a lancé un doloris, répondit Harry en soulevant les manches des élèves mangemorts.

-Ils n'ont pas peur des représailles à ce que je vois, nous allons donc passer à l'interrogatoire. Minerva je te demanderais de rester, quant à toi Harry tu n'y es pas obligé.

-Dans ce cas je retourne en cours, bonne journée à tous.

Le jeune professeur traversa le château et entra dans sa salle de classe, il dut stoppé un éclair de stupéfixion lancé par Maugrey.

-Désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt.

-Ce n'est pas grave, comment va la cours ?

-Bien, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils avançaient plus efficacement que les septièmes années mais j'en ais eu la preuve. J'ai voulu leur faire le même cours qu'avec mon groupe de ce matin mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils y arrivaient déjà sauf pour le feudeymon que seulement quelques uns maitrisaient. Depuis le début de l'heure ils continuent et pour les autres ils apprennent la cage d'eau et les boules aquatiques qu'ils viennent de produire.

-Très bien, tu restes ou tu repars avec les autres ?

-Si tu as besoin de moi je peux rester, de toute façon les mangemorts sont arrêtés et ils sont encore trois.

-Si tu peux t'occuper de ceux qui ont encore du mal avec le feudeymon pendant que je m'occupe des autres.

-Ça marche.

-Bien, que ce ceux qui étaient sur les sortilèges aquatiques viennent ici, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'autre bout de la classe. Qui peut me parler du maléfice du jet d'eau ? Richard ?

-Il envoie un puissant jet d'eau sur l'adversaire, d'après ce qui était écrit dans le livre que j'ai lu il peut même envoyé l'adversaire valsé à plusieurs mètres si le sort est suffisamment puissant. Sa formule est « Dirigentes aqua ».

-Très bien 10 points pour Serpentard, il n'est pas très dur à réaliser donc nous pourrons passer au mur d'eau qui a pour formule « murum aqua ». Bonne chance.

-Ginny tiens ta baguette droite pour réussir, Colin ne la serre pas comme ça tu vas juste la casser si tu continues, Julie tu prononces mal la formule. Très bien, ajouta-t-il dix minutes plus tard. Avant de passer au mur d'eau j'aimerais savoir comment vous pourriez vous en protéger.

-Avec un « protégo » ? Tenta Ginny.

-Ça pourrait marcher entre vous mais pas contre des mangemorts ou autre sorcier. Colin tu vas lancer ce sort sur Ginny qui se protégera avec le « protégo ».

Le bouclier de la rousse tint avec succès.

-Maintenant tu vas refaire pareil mais c'est moi qui lancerait le sortilège, un, deux, trois ! « Dirigentes aqua » fit-il et Ginny vola à travers la salle. Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce n'est pas suffisant, il va falloir vous forcer à éviter les « protégo » pour les remplacer par des boucliers beaucoup plus résistants. Je vous conseille d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ce genre de sortilèges, ce n'est pas un devoir mais une recherche personnelle.

-Lesquels nous conseillerez vous ? Demanda un gryffondor.

-Oh mais il y en a de toute sorte, il y a le mur de pierre, la cloche d'or, les boucliers de métamorphoses qui sont les plus pratiques mais les plus complexes. Le cours va pas tarder à être finit, pour la prochaine fois je ne vous donne aucun devoir mais si vous pouvez vous exercer sur le mur d'eau ça serait bien. Vous pouvez y aller, à vendredi.

-Alors Mr Potter on colle toute une classe et en prime on arrête quatre élèves mangemorts ? Demanda Ginny après un baiser.

-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, comment le sais-tu ?

-Je dirais que voir un Ron maugréant dans les couloirs est sans doute ta réponse.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger les tourtereaux mais il faudrait peut-être que vous aillez déjeuner, fit Maugrey.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Harry après avoir remarquer qu'Alastor était toujours là. Merci encore Alastor pour avoir assurer mes cours, tu remercieras Rémus pour moi.

-Ça sera fait, bonne journée les jeunes.

Quand nos deux inséparables entrèrent dans la grande salle tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux et certains étaient glacials.

-Je crois qu'on va te détester mon cœur, fit une Ginny compatissante.

-Si pour que mes cours se passent mieux alors je n'en ait strictement rien à faire ma chérie.

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas du tout avec toi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu me connais plus que je ne me connais moi même, répondit-il avant de s'avancer vers la grande table.

-Pourquoi les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard te regardent comme ça Harry ? Demanda Hagrid après qu'il fut assit.

-Je pense qu'ils n'acceptent pas d'être en retenu ce soir de minuit à deux heures.

-Tu as collé une classe entière ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Qu'ont-ils fait pour que tu les mettent tous en retenu même Hermione ?

-Hermione n'est pas en retenu puisqu'elle est la seule à avoir travailler correctement, ils n'ont même pas réussit à deux sortilèges en deux heures alors que les sixièmes années l'ont fait et que j'ai même eu le temps de leur faire des démonstrations pour leur montrer à quel point le « protégo » est un bouclier banal et faible. Je leur ai même donné des conseils de boucliers à apprendre.

-Ah je vois. Qu'as tu prévu pour leur colle ?

-De finir mon cours bien sur, seulement il sera fait dans la forêt interdite.

-Dans la forêt interdite ? Les centaures n'accepteront jamais que tu y ailles !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma classe et moi, ils feront leur retenue sans soucis.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que fais Harry.

C'est après cet échange qu'Harry continua sa journée avec une heure avec les premières années ( Poursouffle-Serdaigle) et d'un double cours avec les cinquièmes années (Poursouffle-Serdaigle). Il se rendit dans ses appartements et plus précisément dans son bureau. Il commença à corriger ses copies quand il entendit la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et vous professeur ?

-De même, j'ai entendu qu'une fois de plus des mangemorts étaient dans l'établissement.

-C'est vrai mais il ne le sont plus.

-J'en suis heureux à vrai dire car ça aurait été mission impossible de les convaincre de rejoindre le bon camp dans cette guerre. J'ai également entendu que ce soir tu emmènes ta classe de septième année en retenu dans la forêt interdite.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Hagrid est venu rendre visite au professeur Mcgonagall car il est inquiet de la réaction des centaures et l'est encore plus par ta réaction. J'en ai donc conclu que tu étais au courant du secret qui relie les centaures à Poudlard.

-Je l'ai découvert pendant mes lectures pour mes ASPIC, je sais donc que nous ne craignons rien.

-Effectivement, tu dois donc savoir qu'il est primordial que peu de personnes soient au courant et donc pas une classe entière.

-Je comprends vos inquiétudes mais ne vous inquiétez pas professeur.

-Je ne m'inquiètes pas mon garçon. As-tu rencontré les gobelins depuis ton anniversaire ?

-Oui pour la traduction du grimoire Potter pourquoi ?

-Ne t'ont-ils pas expliqué certains détails ?

-Euh non, que devraient-ils m'avoir expliquer ?

-Je ne peux t'en parler maintenant mon garçon, cela est trop long et de ma bouche ça ne sera aucunement intéressant. Cela ne serait tardé, tu recevras bientôt une lettre, répondit le défunt directeur avant de quitter son tableau.

Harry réfléchissait tellement aux paroles de son mentor qu'il ne remarqua pas Ginny entrer.

-Harry ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

-Hum, désolé chérie. Je suis en train de corriger ces copies donc je ne t'ai pas entendu.

-Je pense que tu planais à des kilomètres d'ici, renchérit-elle.

-C'est possible ! Tu as déjà finit les cours ?

-Il est déjà 17h30 mon cœur, les autres vont bientôt arriver.

-Déjà ? Oh mais je n'ai presque pas corriger mes copies !

-Tu auras bien le temps de le faire un autre jour après tout tu rends les copies quand tu le veux, t'es le prof.

-Oui c'est vrai, fit-il avant d'entendre taper à la porte.

Quand il ouvrit il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Rémus.

-Rémus ?

-Désolé de venir te déranger Harry mais je suis venu te dire que ton cousin a déjà commencé les sortilèges que tu fais en ce moment.

-Très bien, il a été plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il a été vite, si je suis venu c'est plus précisément pour te proposer mon aide afin de lui faire rattraper son retard.

-Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer Rémus.

-Tu sais pour le moment il n'y a aucun soucis au sein de Poudlard donc je peux le faire et cela me fera plaisir d'aider ce cher professeur Potter.

-Si tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas j'accepte, tu n'auras qu'à me dire quand.

-Je suis disponible dès que tu le souhaites, je te conseille d'en parler avec lui et tu me tiens au courant. Je te laisse maintenant, je dois rejoindre les autres.

-Encore merci Rémus à bientôt.

-Tu devrais prévenir Rémus, si il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit être au courant c'est bien lui, fit Ginny après que le loup garou soit parti.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-D'Enzo mon cœur, Rémus a le droit de savoir qui il va entraîner. Il ne le refoulera pas en sachant qui il est vraiment.

-Je sais très bien, ce n'est pas dans son genre de juger les gens mais je ne peux lui dire.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Moins de personnes seront au courant mieux ça sera, puis il a toujours affaire à des sbires de Voldemort je ne peux me permettre qu'ils lisent dans son esprit et rapportent tous à Jedusor. D'ailleurs il va falloir que vous preniez des cours d'occlumencie.

-Qui nous l'enseignerait ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être que je pourrais demander à Alberforth.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? Je pense que ça serait mieux que c'est toi qui voit nos souvenirs et non quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'ai confiance en Alberforth et vous devriez en faire autant. De plus contrairement à toi je pense que c'est mieux que ce ne soit pas moi qui vous l'enseigne. Il y a bien des souvenirs que vous voudriez pas que j'ignore.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai confiance en toi et je n'ai rien à te cacher, donc je te le redis j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui m'entraine.

-Pareil pour moi vieux, nous vous avons entendu parler et je suis d'accord avec Ginny, fit Ron en arrivant dans la pièce avec Hermione et Enzo.

-Moi aussi Harry, je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne que toi lisent mon esprit comme un journal, renchérit Hermione.

-Quant à moi tu n'as pas le choix, sinon je serais démasqué dans la minute, finit Drago.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que voulez. Enzo tu vas avoir des cours particuliers avec Rémus pour rattraper les connaissances de tes camarades. Par conséquent pendant que tes « collègues » soient en retenus tu auras deux heures avec lui pour avancer.

-D'accord, de toute façon ça ne me gène pas, j'avance et les cours avec Rémus sont très sympas.

-Tant mieux alors, fit Harry étonné de la dernière remarque de Drago. Hermiona as-tu rédigé la lettre pour tes parents ?

-Oui, elle est prête. Laisses-moi aller la chercher, elle est dans la chambre, répondit la concernée avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

-Qu'as-tu prévu pour la retenue ? Demanda Ron d'un ton sec.

-Tu verras bien, répondit le jeune professeur de la même manière.

-Je pense toujours que tu abuses de nous coller sans raison !

-Penses ce que tu veux, seulement tant que vous ne ferez pas d'effort dans mes cours vous passerez de sales quarts d'heure. Saches Ron que la classe de ta sœur a été trois fois plus efficace que vous alors qu'ils ont eu le même cours !

La réaction du roux ne se fit pas priée, il regarda sa sœur comme si pour voir si ce qu'il disait est vrai. Pour toute réponse elle dégaina sa baguette magique et envoya Ron valser contre un mur grâce au maléfice du jet d'eau.

-La prochaine fois que tu lui parles sur ce ton, je t'envoie un Sainte-Mangouste, s'exclama la rousse en colère.

Ron n'était pas le seul à être surprit par la puissance de ce sortilège, pour tout dire tout le monde l'était même Harry ce que ne comprit pas Hermione.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que pendant le cours elle n'avait pas cette puissance !

-Bizarre, il va falloir que je me renseigne à la bibliothèque. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une enveloppe.

-Dobby !

-Bonjour Harry Potter, que peut faire Dobby pour faire plaisir au maître ?

-J'aimerais que tu ailles chez Mr et Mme Granger pour leur donner ces deux lettres, expliqua-t-il en sortant sa propre lettre d'une poche de sa robe. Tu resteras le temps qu'ils t'expliquent le reste s'il te plait.

-Bien sur Harry Potter, est-ce tout ?

-Oui mon ami, tu peux y aller.

L'elfe acquiesça et transplana dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Je pense que tu auras ta réponse demain ou au plus tard mercredi, fit Hermione.

-De toute façon je pourrais seulement y aller ce week-end donc que se soit demain ou mercredi ça sera pareil. Comment avance le projet avec Filius ?

-Très bien, nous avons réussit à trouver quels sortilèges combiner et tout le reste. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à les poser sur le parchemin.

-Impeccable, maintenant j'aimerais rester seul avec Ginny, nous avons à faire, lança Harry en regardant Ron, Hermione et Enzo.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent dans la pièce voisine.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que nous soyons seuls. Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu penses. Nous allons commencer les leçons d'occlumencie. Allons, ne sois pas déçu pour si peu. Voilà c'est justement pour cela que je veux que vous sachez fermer votre esprit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh arrêtes de lire mes pensées s'il te plaît.

-Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu penses à certaines choses très intéressantes mon ange.

Ginny prit une jolie tinte rouge et n'osa pas le regarder.

-Tu dois savoir que l'occlumencie te servira à pouvoir fermer ton esprit aux personnes voulues. C'est en faite le contraire de la légilimencie qui elle permet de fouiller l'esprit d'un individu pour visualiser ses souvenirs ou ses pensées. Mais la légilimencie permet aussi si on le souhaite de modifier les pensées d'une personne afin qu'elle ne révèle pas un secret ou pour qu'elle prévienne les autorités d'une attaque ou encore contrôler quelqu'un.

-C'est possible ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Oui, pour protéger ton esprit il faut te construire des défenses psychiques. Premièrement tu vas devoir classer tout tes souvenirs puis après les ranger précieusement dans des objets ou autres.

-D'accord, après que j'ai classé mes souvenirs, je peux les mettre dans des livres par exemple ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Mais par exemple est-ce que mes livres peuvent être dans une maison comme le terrier et protégés pas des mots de passes ou autres ?

-Oui, et même rajouter des créatures magiques devant la pièce ou se situe tels souvenirs. C'est dans ton esprit et tu peux donc y faire ce que tu veux. Mais je te conseille de ne pas trop en faire alors que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Bien, mais si quelqu'un arrive quand même à pénétrer mon esprit, que dois-je faire ?

-Lui imposer de sortir, tu es le maître de ton esprit donc tu peux expulser toute personne indésirable s'y trouvant.

-Comment savoir si j'y arrive alors que ça nous le ferons surement après que mes défenses soient bâties ?

-Exact mais c'est très simple, si je n'arrive vraiment pas à pénétrer ton esprit, tu me laisseras entrer et tu m'expulseras. De toute façon le plus dur est d'organiser ton esprit. Je vais te laisser commencer, je te demanderais juste de ne pas classer tes souvenirs de la chambre des secrets, ça serait trop dangereux pour toi. Promets-moi que tu attendras que je suis avec toi pour le faire.

-C'est bon mon chéri, je n'ai plus …

-Promets-moi ! Fit-il d'un ton plus rude.

-Je te le promets.

-Merci mon cœur, je vais te laisser commencer ton tri, je vais expliquer aux autres comment procéder, à tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un baiser langoureux.

Il sortit de la pièce où sa dulcinée s'assit en tailleur pour commencer le tri de ses souvenirs, il se dirigea vers ses trois amis et leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour pratiquer l'occlumencie.

-Il y a quand même un soucis, comment pouvons-nous protéger notre esprit quand nous dormons ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il vous suffira de fermer votre esprit avant de dormir, de toute façon si bien personne ne pourra entrer ici. En plus vous vous rendrez compte qu'un certains temps après que vous fermez votre esprit à tout bout de champ ça sera automatique.

-A quel niveau sommes-nous pour le moment ?

-Vous êtes au plus bas car vous n'avez toujours pas commencer à part Drago qui a reçu des cours avec Rogue.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Enzo.

-Il t'as peut-être donner quelques leçons mais ce n'est pas assez puissant. Excuses-moi de ma modestie mais j'arrive à pénétrer l'esprit d'un Dumbledore alors le tien m'est comme un livre ouvert.

-C'est Mr Dumbledore qui t'as donné ces cours ? Fit Hermione.

-Bien sur, c'est pour cela que je voulais que se soit lui qu'il le fasse à ma place. Exercez-vous, vous avez trois heures devant vous à part Hermione si tu veux continuer.

Il appela Dobby et lui demanda de rapporter des sandwichs pour lui et ses amis. Pendant ce temps il alla rendre une petite visite à Rémus, il lui demanda si il voulait bien donner un cours à Enzo pendant la retenue à la place de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Le loup garou accepta tout de suite et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. En repartant le jeune professeur croisa Alastor et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il lui en fit part et son interlocuteur lui répondit que c'était fantastique et qu'il se chargeait de l'organisation. Harry lui transmit un faux gallion et lui expliqua le fonctionnement. Il retourna dans ses appartements pour manger et attendit minuit.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**_

_**Il se peut que je ne peux publier un nouveau chapitre samedi prochain mais je ferais mon maximum. A bientôt.**_


	10. Une nuit difficile

**Chapitre 10 : Une Nuit difficile**

Harry se dirigea donc vers la forêt les traits fatigués, oui il était très fatigué et ce à cause de son week-end fatiguant et le stress causé par la classe de ses amis. Dès qu'il arriva près d'eux il reprit son masque froid grâce à l'occlumencie et leur ordonna d'une voix glacée de le suivre tout en continuant sa route. Il entendit pendant le court trajet plusieurs élèves se plaindre de sa non-compassion et de sa soit disant prise de tête depuis qu'il était devenu professeur.

Loin d'être touché de leurs paroles il s'arrêta dans une clairière et leva la tête d'un coup rapide alors qu'il entendit un léger bruit de sabot. Il dégaina sa baguette et il ordonna discrètement à ses élèves de faire de même et de lancer le "protégo" à son signal. Cela fait il avança d'un pas assuré et beugla "MAINTENANT".

Alors que des boucliers basiques s'élevèrent des jeunes sorciers, plusieurs volées de flèches s'abattirent sur eux. Cela fait Harry se concentra rapidement et envoya des vagues psychiques sur toute présence qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ensuite quiconque aurait été présent aurait vu les élèves tomber un par un à terre en se tenant la tête une grimace horrible sur le visage. Seule une personne dotée d'un brillant sens de l'analyse aurait également pu apercevoir que plusieurs centaures étaient aussi couchés sur le dos et se retenaient au maximum d'hurler.

"Votre comportement est inadmissible Centaures ! Vous osez attaquer des pauvres élèves que vous appelés des bambins et m'attaquer moi-même directeur adjoint de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Beugla Harry après avoir rendu momentanément ses élèves incapables d'entendre.

-Qui es-tu pour nous demander des explications sur nos actes Humain ?! Persifla le chef de la bande un dénommé Bane. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un de ces êtres inférieurs, tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

-Heureux de refaire ta rencontre Bane ! S'exclama Harry. Je suis ravi qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es pas séquestrer par un vulgaire humain (Nda : rappelez-vous de la rencontre de ce centaure avec Ombrage dans le tome 5). J'ai déjà répondu à ta question Bane, dois-je te rappeler en l'an 0 où Merlin vous sauva d'une de vos stupides guerres avec les vampires ?! Tes ancêtres avaient accordé un voeu à Merlin qui sera forcément accepté. Merlin a souhaité votre entière dévouement tant qu'une partie de la forêt interdite vous appartienne mais que les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard pouvaient y circuler librement.

-C'est moi le chef de la bande, c'est moi qui donne les ordres pauvre humain !Enragea le centaure.

-Respecter nos ancêtres et leurs croyances et respecter nos engagements sont deux de nos valeurs Bane, intervint Firenze qui comme l'avait souhaité Harry se promenait sous sort de désillusion à ses côtés. J'en appelle donc aux pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le conseil des ancêtres j'ose réclamer la place qui m'est due par l'héritage de mon grand oncle : chef de bande. Ma première décision est de te condamner au châtiment de la mort ! Emmenez-le Centaures.

Une fois que les Centaures au grand complet furent repartis Harry se retourna vers les élèves et d'un geste de la baguette annula son sortilège d'assourdissement. Il se retourna sans leur accorder un regard de plus et s'arrêta dans une grande plaine sombre et s'assit contre un arbre. Il regarda ses élèves qui allèrent s'asseoir tout essoufflés et leur demanda de se mettre au boulot rapidement et que plus vite ils auraient finit à maîtriser les sortilèges demandés plus vite ils rentreraient.

Pendant une heure et demi il dût observer chaque faits et gestes des élèves et leur donner des conseils pour avancer plus vite et par conséquent pour pouvoir aller se coucher le plus vite possible. A la fin de cette longue retenue il fit le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard avec les élèves le suivant et bientôt arriver à la lisière de la forêt il sortit un gallion de sa poche de donna un simple coup de sa baguette dessus.

Un sourire scotché sur le visage le jeune professeur s'écarta légèrement du groupe d'élèves et observa d'un oeil critique ses élèves se faire agresser violemment par six individus à l'allure de mangemorts. Plusieurs élèves paniquèrent et perdirent leurs moyens devant cette arrivée inattendue et beaucoup eurent peur et se laissèrent touchés par des sortilèges de stupéfixion. Certains en revanche foncèrent immédiatement dans le tas, notamment Ron et Neville qui après un cri de guerre se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Ron donnait des ordres aux autres élèves tout en lançant sortilèges sur sortilèges, ainsi des postes furent distribués à tous. De par cela il put montrer à plusieurs personnes dont Hermione que ses talents en échecs servaient bien à quelque chose. Une résistance assez satisfaisable se mit en place, certains protégeaient, d'autres attaquaient pendant que les autres réanimaient ceux qui étaient tombés. Une fois la défense bien ancrée, les élèves rassemblèrent le peu de forces qu'ils leur restaient et firent front ensemble. Les six sorciers bien que plus puissants et surtout bien plus compétents tombèrent sous l'assaut direct.

Harry s'avança enfin et applaudit le sourire aux lèvres. Après plusieurs incantations il remit sur pied les six soit disant mangemorts et les élèves encore inconscients.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot les gars, 50 points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ron tu fais gagner 30 points en plus pour cette stratégie et pour ton sang froid. Neville 10 points pour ton self-contrôle . Pendant les prochains cours nous verrons plusieurs autres stratégies que vous pourriez utiliser, nous améliorerons également vos performances individuellement et en équipe, expliqua Harry.

-C'était un test ?! Hurla un garçon chez Serpentard. Vous trouvez ça marrant de nous faire flipper à ce point pour un vulgaire test.

-Croyez-vous que les mangemorts préviendront quand ils viendront attaquer l'école ou chez vous ? Mon travail est de vous apprendre à vous défendre et à vous préparer à toute situation d'attaque possible. Ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec cela restez dans votre dortoir pendant mes cours. Sachez que si les membres de l'ordre avaient été remplacés par de vrais mangemorts vous seriez tous morts depuis longtemps. Les mangemorts n'hésiteront pas à vous lancer les impardonnables ou tout autre maléfices de magie noire, expliqua le professeur Potter avant de rejoindre l'école et de se diriger rapidement vers ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé à destination il alla prendre une douche rapide avant de rejoindre Ginny dans leur chambre. Il lui parla brièvement de la nuit passée et après un baiser rapide il accueillit rapidement les bras de Morphée.

Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre d'HP et la légende de Merlin. Il est assez court j'en suis désolé mais il faut me laisser le temps de me remettre dans le bain. Je vous remercie d'avance et j'attends vos remarquer avec impatience qu'elle soient mauvaises ou bonnes. J'espère vous dire à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
